Werewolf bravery
by jayfeather-is-awesome
Summary: When Remus Lupin is bitten by a werewolf he struggles to fit in, now at Hogwarts that may change, all when he meets three certain people that will change his life. But Remus is haunted by thoughts of what would happen if his new friends find out about his...problem...and what's the deal with their Defense against the Dark arts teacher? Review please no flaming!
1. prolouge the werewolf's curse

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I was watching a Youtube video of the Marauders and decided to make a story about them! This story will be about Remus Lupin as the main character, because he's my favorite and I don't think he gets enough credit. The story will begin on the first year, then the second etc. I think you can count and all so… whatever I'm just gonna get on with this. **

**(Prologue) **

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin lived a quiet life, they had a son named Remus and they were the last people you would think tragedy would befall.

One particular day Mr. Lupin came home from work at the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Lupin worked in the Control of Magical Creatures department and had had a rough day dealing with a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback. Greyback was a particularly violent werewolf and had angered the Ministry by an attack on a young girl.

Mr. Lupin told this to his wife, while 7 year old Remus read a book on the floor. Mrs. Lupin did not particularly enjoy the fact that her husband worked so close to danger all the time, but she did not voice this because she knew it would make Mr. Lupin unhappy.

"The bloody thing tried to attack the Minister." Mr. Lupin was saying, "Leapt up from his chair and attacked, I managed to get him back in check and even managed a few insults at him." He said this very proudly.

"Dear maybe you shouldn't anger Greyback, no one knows what that man might do!" Mrs. Lupin exclaimed, she believed that her son would be in danger, should Greyback have a need to attack them. Greyback was surly the type, she thought, who would try and attack the son of someone who insulted him. But the conversation died away as Remus ran over to his father, to tell him something interesting about his book.

The night ended normally, Mrs. Lupin put Remus to bed after a nice supper and she kissed her husband goodnight, while Mr. Lupin stayed up a while to finish a letter to the Minister of Magic. Mr. Lupin crawled into bed with his wife, never knowing strange beings were afoot.

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin might have been sleeping soundly but in the next bedroom over little Remus was fining it hard to sleep. He had been reading a most interesting book about gnomes and wanted to see if his own house held such creatures in the backyard. Remus was as well behaved as any 7 year old could be, but had a knack of getting into trouble out of curiosity.

Remus knew, if he were to leave his bed at night his parents wouldn't be too pleased, but if he explained about gnomes he was sure they would be fine with it. So he slid out of bed, put on his slippers and bed robe, and then headed outside, carrying a lantern, for it was very dark. Remus stepped out into the cold night and shivered, his sandy hair ruffled.

He closed the back door behind him, and started his search by looking around for the gnomes under the bushes, yet he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched.

Remus searched under the bushes, behind the garage and even climbed a tree to find the gnomes. The night was dark, but a full moon shone above Remus and ignited his little face so that it seemed to glow.

Remus examined his watch; it was odd indeed, instead of numbers little words were written such as.

'Bed time'

'Lunch'

And 'it's late.'

Currently one hand, the only hand in the watch. Was pointing to 'look out' Remus didn't like this at all, for his watch was new and shouldn't already be broken. His last watch, he remembered, was always pointing to 'morning' even if it were to be the dead of night.

Remus Lupin shook his watch and held it up to his ear. He could hear a little ticking inside so he assumed he had to be imagining things. Never the less he looked around him, nothing seemed to be out of order, and so, with a shrug Remus gave up his search and decided to go back inside to bed.

Remus picked up the lantern, for he had set it down to look at his watch, and carried it back to the back door. Remus stopped for a minute, he could've sworn that he had closed the door when he came outside, yet here it was, flung right open. Remus decided that he was so eager to search for gnomes that he must have left it open in his hurry.

Remus trudged back inside, his feet heavy and his eyes drooping from weariness. Remus walked back to his bedroom, set the now un-lighted lantern in his dresser, and slipped of his shoes to go back to bed.

Remus hadn't even closed his eyes when he heard it, a panting of sorts, low and hurried as if a dog. Remus sat up in bed and looked around his room. Everything seemed normal, everything except the glint of yellow, which flashed from inside his slightly opened closet.

Perhaps a wiser 7 year old boy would have ran for his parents to check, but Remus Lupin was brave, and saw no danger in his room tonight. So Remus walked back out of bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and over to his closet. He opened the door wider and peered into it. At first he didn't see anything then he noticed a lump next to his shoes. It was a rather large lump, and expanded slightly. Before deflating. Remus knew someone was there at once and backed away hurriedly. But yet a moment too late!

The thing lunged out of the closet and tackled the small boy. Remus could only see a bright gleam of malicious yellow eyes and felt the slash of claws on his cheek, as he screamed for his mother and father.

The door crashed open just as Remus felt something sharp point into his neck.

"STUPIFY!" His father screamed and the thing jumped off Remus, charging for his father and mother, then into the hallway as they backed away. Remus tried to concentrate through the pain and heard many clashes, bangs and yell.

Then his mother was next to him, she had tears dripping down her face and onto her son as Remus looked up at her. She hugged him closely and rocked Remus back and forth as the pain in his neck spread. He could feel the wet blood drip down his clothes.

Remus sat like that in his mother's arms while crashed and loud barking growls were continually heard from down the hall. Remus felt very tired very suddenly. He wanted to sleep and he told his mother so.

"Don't sleep dear," She said, rocking him more, "Stay awake Remus." She ran her hands through his long hair and cooed as Remus cried softly.

His father came hurrying into the room, looked ragged but no scratches, he gasped at the sight before him and rushed forward to hold his son.

"It was Greyback." Remus heard his father hiss to his mother, Remus's mother let out a sob and buried her face into her husbands shoulder.

"WE need to get him to Saint Mungo's." Said Remus's father quietly. His mother nodded and left the room in a hurry.

"Are you okay my son?" Remus looked up as his father spoke and tried to put on a brave face, he tried to nod, yet the pain made him cry out again.

Remus was carried outside into the backyard by his father, where his mother awaited with a blanket. She wrapped up her son as if he were a baby and then clutched Mr. Lupin's arm.

Mr. Lupin twisted as if he were taking a step and then Remus felt pressure, he was being suffocated! Just as Remus felt as if he would burst the pressure vanished and he was being carried onto a building, he couldn't describe it if you had asked him, for everything seemed blurry. The last thing Remus could remember before passing out was his parents talking to a lady.

~X!~

Remus awoke to see he was in a bed, with white crisp sheets. The first thing that his him was pain, and he groaned. Then his mother's voice reached his ears. She was saying something, but Remus couldn't tell what. Slowly his sight and hearing came into focus and he could look around. He was in a room with his mother and father, busy Witches hurried about and his mother and father were talking to each other.

"Mum? Dad?" Remus said slowly as if he almost had forgotten how to speak. His mother said nothing but grabbed her son's hand.

"Hey Remus, how are you feeling?" Mr. Lupin asked. Remus thought. His neck and face hurt a lot and he felt very tired.

"Okay." He replied, "Neck hurts but not that much," He lied. His mother smiled at her sons bravery.

"I'll be back." Mrs. Lupin said to her husband and scrambled out of the room. Remus said nothing to his father, nor did his father say anything to him. Remus located a small mirror on the side desk and peered into it, knowing he would see his childish features and sandy hair. Instead he yelled out in surprise and grabbed the mirror.

The reflection that showed, reflected a young sandy haired boy, his cheeks were scarred and he had puncture holes in the side of his neck, his eyes were bloodshot and one was bruised so darkly.

"Wha-what happened dad?" Remus asked his father in a small voice. Mr. Lupin cleared his throat.

"Remus. I know you have read all about Werewolves yes?" Mr. Lupin began His son nodded, "Well what happened was… I work with a werewolf, many of them actually, this particular werewolf was angered by- by something I has said and took out his anger on you." Remus felt his eyes go wide; he wasn't stupid, he knew what this meant.

"Dad, I'm a werewolf now aren't I?" Remus wanted to hear the words, even though he already knew, even though his life was ruined and even though he would never be normal, he wouldn't believe it until his father told him so.

"Yes son." Mr. Lupin replied heavily. "You are a werewolf."

Mrs. Lupin re-appeared with a woman in white, a nurse, upon seeing the look on her son's face, the tears welling up in his eyes, she walked to his side and grabbed his hand.

Involuntarily, Remus flinched, he apologized immediately, and the nurse explained that this was normal.

"He'll be very sensitive to touch and loud sounds," She explained as if Remus wasn't even there, "You can take him home but we advise that you bring him back on the next full moon to help with the transformation." The nurse left with a sympathetic glance at Remus. Remus felt an un-expected rage towards the nurse and slammed the mirror down onto the dresser with much force, too much force for a 7 year old. His parents stared at Remus in surprise.

"Mum, I want to go home… please?" Remus asked looking up at his mother. She nodded and Remus practically jumped out of bed, on the floor, he wobbled then fell over into his mother. Remus closed his eyes and let himself be carried by his other home, terrible thoughts whirling in his mind.

**Meeh not my best work I would say but whatever! ^.^ soooooooo please review guys! It gives lots of inspiration!**


	2. chapter 1 letter

**Hello ^.^ so this is chapter one, I know that the prologue was terrible but bear with me for a chapter or two, or five. Anyway please review guys!**

**To a random review who was anonymous. Yeah O.O well that was one of them, also… how did you know?**

**Chapter 2**

Four years have past from that night; Remus Lupin had remained a werewolf, no matter how hard Mr. and Mrs. Lupin tried for a cure. They kept him locked up in his room when the first transformation.

Fenrir Greyback, Remus had found out later, had been repulsed that Mr. Lupin had insulted him and did take it out on Remus, cursing him forever. Remus was never allowed to leave the house un supervised, and his mother cried if he ever got if a fight, thinking he had animal instincts.

It was true that Remus seemed to get into many fights with Wizard boy's his age. But none of this really bothered Lupin, he always had scratches anyway, what bothered him was the fact that half-breeds have never been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was only the best magical school anywhere and Remus had been looking forward to it for as long as he could remember.

One morning, Remus woke from his sleep and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were already awake. Mr. Lupin was reading the Daily Prophet, the wizard newspaper. While Mrs. Lupin was at the stove, fixing some bacon.

Remus sat down at a chair without saying a word. The family was very tense, for the previous night Remus and his father had gotten in a argument about weather Remus should be allowed out on his own.

Remus had argued that the full moon was ages away and nothing could possibly go wrong, while Mr. Lupin argued that Remus was still too young. The fight had ended with Remus yelling that he hated the rules of his house and wished to run away. He had no intention of this of course but he had been in such a right anger.

He thanked his mother as she slid bacon and eggs onto his plate and began to eat. A click at the window made Remus look up, a snowy owl was tapping on the window, its beak full of mail. Remus stood and opened the window, allowing the owl, who Remus knew as Spirit, onto the counter.

Spirit was a family owl and Remus's only friend. Today he was carrying four letters, Remus flipped through them. There was a bill a letter from Mr. Lupins' work, a postcard from a relative and… and a letter for Remus.

It had to be fore Remus, it was addressed quite plainly.

_Mr. Remus Lupin_

_The last bedroom_

_583, mangrove Drive, London_

The writing was in bright green ink. And Remus opened the letter franticly.

_Dear Mr. Lupin_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

Remus eagerly opened the seconded letter, almost not daring to believe his eyes.

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic _

_by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _

_by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions _

_by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Remus looked up at his parents, his mouth wide open, then back to his letter, then to his parents.

"What is it Remus?" His mother asked with a knowing smile.

"I got a letter from Hogwarts!" Remus said wanting to jump up and down, he didn't though.

"That's great son!" His father said, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin looked at each other and grinned.

"You knew didn't you? You knew I wanted to go to Hogwarts and you did something, didn't you?" Remus said, working out there smiles.

"Yes Remus," His mother said, "We sent a letter to Albus Dumbledore, and he said you could go to Hogwarts, if certain precautions were taken." Remus couldn't say anything; he stood like a statue, then hugged both of his parents tightly and re-read the letter.

"July, 31st." That was in a couple months, Remus had plenty of time to reply!

"When can we get all my things!" he asked excitedly. His parents sighed and looked at each other with smiles..

"Next month Remus, The full moon is a week away and..." Mr. Lupin trailed off awkwardly looking at his son, but Remus didn't hear a word besides "next month".

"Thank you so much Mum and Dad!" Remus exclaimed and ran upstairs, without finishing his breakfast, to find a trunk to carry everything.

~X~

The weeks seemed to past slowly, with Remus so eager to get all of his school supplies. He had written a reply letter over and over again until his parents told him they already sent one, then he bought himself a calendar and checked off days one by one.

"It's today!" Remus said, rushing into the kitchen on one morning. His parents looked up at him in surprise but laughed at his cheery mood.

"It is today right? I mean it's the day that we're going to get my school stuff?" Remus asked in a rush as his mother layered pancakes onto his plate. His father laughed and ruffled Remus's hair, which was something he hadn't done since Remus was nine.

After breakfast the Lupin family gathered around the fireplace. Mrs. Lupin was holding a glass jar of floo powder and held it out to Mr. Lupin and Remus. Traveling through the Floo network wasn't always a happy adventure for Remus, he had gotten horribly lost the first time, when he was 6 and his parents had to come find him.

But Remus was braver now and he took the powder from his mother. Mr. Lupin stepped into the fireplace and threw down the powder.

"Diagon Ally!" He shouted and in a burst of green flames he was gone.

Remus stepped up next and copied his father, besides the fact that he didn't have to crouch down to fit. He too threw down the powder. "Diagon Ally!" Remus saw a burst of green flames then he was spinning, he saw flashed fireplaces and glimpses of what was happening. He was getting very dizzy and closed his eyes, keeping his elbows at his side. Then the world stopped.

Remus opened his eyes and looked around, there was Mr. Lupin standing a few feet away, obviously waiting for them. Remus ran to his father then looked around, they were in a shop it seemed, books were stacked everywhere and a lady at a desk didn't even look startled by their sudden appearance.

A moment later Mrs. Lupin appeared and they led Remus out of the shop and into Diagon Ally.


	3. chapter 2 Diagon Ally

**Hello! I know its' been a couple of days but I've been busy, buying explosives ^.^ mwaha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character! I own the plot though. Which only I know! HA oh and I kidnapped Remus. Say hello Remus.**

**Remus: GRRRRR **

**Me: it's his time of the month… D: I should run now. **

**Anyway, Remus is grumpy so I got Sirius here to give my good friend Allison a hug because she reviewed. Go on Sirius, **

**Sirius: *hugz .soul.***

**Chapter 2!**

Remus couldn't take in all the sights at once even if he had 2 more eyes. He looked everyway, trying to look at everyone. Witches, selling large cats in cages. Wizards selling cauldrons and rats. What looked like a hag was cackling as she walked by them.

"What do you thin?" Mr. Lupin asked his son with a smile. Remus didn't know how to respond. He was finally here! Getting his supplies for Hogwarts, which he would finally be attending! For once in four years, Remus felt normal. His parents smiled at him and led Remus to a stare called Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions.

The store smelled of fresh leather for some reason and a short little witch, Madam Malkin probably, asked them if she could help.

"Our son needs Hogwarts robes." Mrs. Lupin said, drawing Remus forward.

"Hello dear, yes come in back there's another boy getting fitted right now too." Remus started to follow Madam Malkin, but Mr. Lupin caught his shoulder.

"I'm going to go get your book, your mother is going to grab most of the other things on the list, will you be okay on your own?"

"'Of course Dad." Remus said, trying not to groan. Mrs. Lupin, mush to Remus's embarrassment, kissed him on the forehead.

"Very well dear, we'll meet you here in a bit and then we will go get your wand." She said and his parents left, leaving Remus practically glowing with excitement. Remus entered the room that Madam Malkin had entered and looked around. A boy his own age was standing on a school with an assistant pinning up robes. The boy had untidy black hair and large glasses. Remus was told to stand on a stool next to him and hold out his arm, he did so.

"Hello," Said the other boy kindly, "Hogwarts too?" Remus couldn't believe that a normal boy was talking to him! Even before he was bitten he couldn't find any friends.

"Um, yes." Remus said a bit awkwardly.

"Do you know what house you'll be in? Well, at least which one you want to be in." Remus of course read all about Hogwarts. He hoped to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

"Gryffindor." Remus replied in a quiet voice. The other boy looked happy.

"Me too! Oh, sorry, I'm James Potter." James said.

"Remus Lupin." Remus replied. He liked this, James Potter. He treated Remus like an actual person.

"Do you have a wand yet?" James asked. Remus shook his head.

"I'm going to get one after this, what about you?"

"I would show it to you but I shouldn't move." James said, motioning with his head at the assistant. Remus laughed and was surprised that he did.

"You're all done." Said the assistant working on James's robes. James happed off the stool.

"See you at Hogwarts Remus! I'll try to find you; I'll introduce you to my friend Sirius." James said with a wave.

"Bye!" Remus said. James left the shop with a box containing his new robes.

Finally, it seemed that Remus had made a friend. This day could have been one of the best in his life. He got his robed okay and waited for his parents to come back and pay for them. They did, his father laden down with books while hit mother carried items in a large cauldron.

"I met a boy in the robe shop." Remus was telling his parents as they walked down the road, "His name is James, he says he'll find me at Hogwarts, I think we can be friends." He said with excitement. His mother sighed and looked at Mr. Lupin.

"Well, it's good that you have friends. Maybe we'll see him later and meet him." Said Mr. Lupin "To the wand shop now?" He added. Remus nodded with excitement. He had been unusually happy today. Usually he was very quiet but today he felt like he could say hi to everyone that passed, even the old hag.

They stopped in front of a shop called Olivander's, this must be a wand shop, it looked rather beaten down, but Remus didn't care at all. His own wand!

He opened the front door and examined everything. Boxes and boxes were stacked all along the walls a desk in front of them contained a rather old looking man.

"Hello. Here for a wand are we?" Said the man. His eyes were very big, and unblinking as he stared at Remus, "I am Olivander." The man continued, "Maker of fine wands, now lets see my dear boy. You seem one of learning yes?"

"Uh, sure." Said Remus. Mr. Olivander took out a measuring tape and it began, by itself, to measure Remus. Hip to elbow, elbow to armpit, knee to ankle and so on. While Olivander walked along the rows of boxes, pulling a couple out carefully.

"That will do." Said Mr. Olivander. The measuring tape fell, and Remus, on instinct, caught it. He realized Olivander would find his unusually fast reflexes weird. Remus always kept some of a wolf in him. Fast instincts, sharp eyes. But Olivander simply thanked Remus as he handed it to him.

Olivander held out the first Wand.

"13 inches, oak with the heartstring of a dragon." Olivander stated. Remus of course had read about wands and knew what he meant. Remus took the wand in his hand, and had just raised it to wave, when Olivander snatched it from him. Remus was confused but took the next wand he was handed.

"12 inches, holly phoenix tail feather." Olivander stated. Remus took it, only to have it taken back. He heard his mother sigh.

"15 inches, birch unicorn tail hair." Mr. Olivander said. Remus took the wand, again it was almost immediately taken from him.

The pile of tried wands piled up. Remus wondered weather he couldn't even use a wand, due to him being a werewolf. But Mr. Olivander muttered to Remus that this was usual for some people.

"13 inches, oak, phoenix tail feather." Olivander said handing Remus what felt like the thousandth wand. Remus took it and felt a warmth ebbing in it. "oh my! Give it a wave." Olivander said happily. Remus did so.

From the tip burst steams of blue and red sparks. Remus heard his parents clap and cheer. He knew he didn't actually do anything, but Remus couldn't help but feel pleased with himself.

"Very good my boy!" Mr. Olivander said, taking the wand and placing it back in its box, then handing it to Remus. Mrs. Lupin paid 14 galleons and 3 Knuts for the wand, and then they exited the shop.

"Is that everything?" Remus asked. When he father nodded he couldn't help but feel a bit sad. He had wanted to explore a bit more. He would be back next year though, he'll explore then. He told himself this.

His parents led him back to the bookstore that they had first came through. To Remus's surprise James Potter was in there.

"James!" Remus exclaimed, startling his parents. James looked back at Remus. For the first time Remus noticed another boy with James. This boy had dark hair. His eyes were a dark brown. James dragged the boy over to Remus.

"Hi Remus, this is my friend, Sirius Black." James said. Remus remembered James mentioning him.

"Hi." Remus said.

"Hey Remus." Sirius said. A man and a woman walked over. The man was tall with the same scruffy hair as James, while the woman had his blue eyes.

"Hello, your son must be James's friend." Said the woman, holding her hand out to shake Mrs. Lupins.

'I guess so." Said Ms. Lupin, shaking the woman's hand.

"So silly of me! Sorry, my name is heather Potter, this is my husband Jake."

Remus's parents might have introduced themselves but If they did Remus didn't hear them, he was busy talking to Sirius and James.

"Remus, James says you want to be in Gryffindor right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I read, that it's the best house by far." Remus replied.

"Better than Slitherin." James said darkly. Slitherin, Remus knew, had produced more dark wizards than any other house.

"Yeah." Remus said, He didn't have time to say anything else, when something pushed him forward. Remus tripped and knocked into Sirius and James, all three of them collaspsed to the floor with grunts.

Remus rubbed his head and looked up. A boy was standing where he was. He was tall, and very bulky. A smaller, greasy haired boy was standing next to him. Both of them smirked.

"Oops sorry." Said the smaller one. "Didn't see you there."

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin hurried over to help Remus off the floor, but he brushed off their help. James sprang to his feet, Remus was startled by how tall he suddenly seemed.

"Well watch where you're going next time!" he spat angrily. The boys glared at James, saw that his parents were around and looked disappointed.

"We will." Said the smaller one. Both of them walked away. Remus was confused, were people normally that rude? He wondered. Remus never had friends, or any enemies, now in one day it seemed he now had both.

"You okay?" Asked James, turning to Remus.

"Fine." Remus replied, he could tell that his parents were holding back from making a fuss.

"Well don't ask me all at once if I'm okay James," Said Sirius, "You landed on me!" James and Remus laughed, the incident nearly forgotten.

"Remus it's time to go." His mother said. Remus was disappointed but nodded.

"See you at Hogwarts!" Called James and Sirius in unison. They both looked at each other, and then laughed.

"Bye!" Remus said, his parents handed him the Floo powder.

""583 Mangrove drive, London." Said his father, stepping into the fireplace, he disappeared in a rush of green fire.

Remus copied his father, with one last look at James and Sirius, who waved. Remus had finally made friends. Maybe this year would be the best one in his life.

**It's a bit short for my liking but whatever. The boys were Evan Rosier and Snape of course, I know that's not how James and Snape meet but I didn't feel like looking back into the deathly hallows to find that moment, so deal with it! Reviews are gladly accepted! Advice too if you have it, tell me if the story moves too fast so that I can fix it.**


	4. chapter 3 The Hogwarts Express

**Okay no reviews so far since I started writing this, therefore no one gets hugs from Sirius. Whatever ^.^ here's chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

September couldn't have come fast enough. As soon as Remus had gotten home he began to read the school books his father had gotten him. His books were all very interesting, Remus was constantly getting in trouble for staying up late to read them all. By the late august had rolled around he had memorized them and he wasn't even trying too. Remus learned that his father had bought him an extra book about wail creatures of the magical world. This book contained a whole chapter on werewolves, and what to do to prevent the pain of transformations; Remus considered this book the best one and kept a bookmark on that chapter.

On the morning of the first Remus woke up very early, this was odd because the night before had been the full moon. Remus always tended to be very tired after the full moon, although he didn't know why. But today, he woke at four. He paced his bedroom, sorted his books and supplies (again) then un packed and re packed to make sure he had everything. Finally he went downstairs and sat in the dining room until his parents walked in.

"Hi Mum., dad, what time are we leaving, are you going to come al the way to the train with me or just drop me off? Can I look for James and Sirius while we're there? I think they're my friends now at least, What if-"Remus broke off as he saw the bewildered look on his parents face. He smiled. Usually he would only say hi, today though he was full of energy.

"Soon Remus, the train doesn't leave till eleven o clock. Eat some breakfast. And yes, you can find your friends." He added. Remus settled down and began to eat some cold cereal. He kept checking his watch to wait till nine. The hour passed slowly.

6:30… Remus paced his room again

7:00… he checked his list yet again to make sure he had anything.

8:00… he re-read all of his books, twice.

Then finally 9:00, Remus glanced at his watch and jumped up, he rushed downstairs as fast as he could with his trunk. His father was already at the door and holding it open.

"I told you he would be down." Mr. Lupin told Mrs. Lupin as Remus passed. "He has been ready all week for this."

Remus would be getting to Kings Cross Station by a car which his father had bought for this day. He struggled to heave the trunk into the back of the car, and could hardly lift it. The family owl, Spirit, was going along as well as Remus's pet; Mr. Lupin had bought a different owl for the post.

Mr. Lupin walked up behind Remus and Remus let go of the trunk. His father was able to lift up the trunk into the back of the car, without a struggle.

"Ready Remus?" Asked Mrs. Lupin as Mr. Lupin closed the back. Remus nodded enthusiastically and Spirit fluttered onto his shoulder. The owl was always very smart for a bird, Remus hated to admit it, but he was happy that the owl was coming with him.

Remus couldn't stop talking as they drove to the station, one minute he was talking about school, then the history of Hogwarts, then about his books. His parents listened and occasionally added something such as.

"We were in Ravenclaw actually."

"Watch out for Peeves."

Or, "you'd best buy a map." Remus had a map of course; it was in a book called Hogwarts, a history. He had already memorized it by accident.

They pulled up to the station about a half hour later. Mr. Lupin unloaded Remus's trunk and placed it on a trolley along with Spirit's empty cage. Remus placed the owl in the cage now of course.

Muggles, non-magic people, would find it odd if the owl wasn't in a cage. Remus fished his ticket out of his pocket and examined it. Platform 9, ¾.at 11 o' clock the first of September. Remus pushed the trolley into the front doors with his parents in the lead. The station was large, and made of brick. A train had just pulled up that read Paris, on its side.

Past platform 1...3…7 then 9 and 10. There was of course no platform 9, ¾. Remus knew this as he had read about it.

"Through the barrier right?" Asked Remus looking up at his parents.

"Yes, you should probably go at a run if you're nervous. It helps sometimes." Remus swallowed, but nodded. He stood back, in front of the barrier. It looked very solid to him. Remus was about to take a step forward, but at that moment something crashed into him, sending him sprawling to the floor.

Ever since the werewolf attack Remus had always been skittish, this particular moment made him yell in a huge fright, and bat at what knocked him over.

"Ouch! Remus stop those were my glasses!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. Remus stopped at once.

"James?" He asked. Remus rolled over so that he was looking up at James, Sirius was there too. It seemed that those two were inseparable. "Why did you tackle me?" He pushed James away from him and into Sirius, Remus didn't look it, but he was very strong.

"Oof! Move James." Sirius said as James landed on him. "Hi Remus." He added.

"Hi Sirius." Remus said, getting to his feet.

"Sorry for that, you didn't turn when we called your name, I didn't mean to tackle you but THIS lump bumped into me." James said poking Sirius. They both grinned at Remus. Remus smiled back.

"Are you okay dear?" Mrs. Lupin asked, brushing off his shoulder.

"Fine mom." Remus said, slightly annoyed. Sirius and James looked closely at Remus and stopped smiling almost at once.

"What is it?" Remus asked, feeling his face, for they were staring at it.

"What happened to your face?" Sirius asked, "Did you get in a fight?" Remus's eyes widened. Of course, Remus had always scratched himself as a werewolf, this last one had been very hard to control and Remus ended up scratching his face, thin scars now were added to previous ones.

"Oh, no I was walking with a glass and tripped, it broke and the glass got all in my face and… um… stuff." Remus said, improvising as his parents looked worried.

"Clumsy fool." James muttered, earning a hit over the head from Sirius.

"JAMES SIRIUS GET BACK HERE!"

Remus jumped at the sudden voice. He looked around, only to see Mrs. Potter running towards them in high heels, her husband followed a bit behind.

"Sorry mom!" James said quickly as his mother advanced. "We had just seen Remus and he wasn't turning around." Remus felt slightly guilty, as if it was his fault that James was in trouble.

However Mrs. Potter had spotted Mrs. Lupin and now they were talking and laughing.

"Ah, hello Remus," Said Mr. Potter, coming up behind him. Remus was surprised that Mr. Potter had remembered his name.

"Hello sir." Remus said politely.

"Very good manners boy." Mr. Potter said approvingly. He was pushing not one but two trolleys. He turned to James, "you should take a leaf out of this boys book James." He said, his eyes were glinted with humor though. James rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Remus! Ready for Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah! I think I annoyed my parents this morning, I was bugging them too much." Remus said with a grin.

"Come on you three, get going or else the train would leave without you." Mrs. Lupin said with a smile.

"You go first Remus!" James said. Remus was a bit nervous now, what if the barrier closed up, maybe it didn't work for werewolves. Remus pushed these thoughts out of his head and started to push his trolley. The barrier was close now. He looked quickly to make sure that no muggles were looking. He was going to crash into it! But he didn't stop, he didn't want to look like a coward. He ran at the wall, he closed his eyes. He kept running.

Remus opened his eyes and gasped. In front of him was a huge scarlet steam engine. The words "Hogwarts Express" was written in gold letters. Remus walked forward a bit so that he wouldn't get hit as James came through the barrier.

James had his eyes closed tightly. Using his instinct, Remus grabbed James shoulder before he plowed right into the train. James looked at him, he had obviously been scared, but tried to cover it up as he muttered a thanks to Remus.

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin came next, followed by Sirius and the Potters.

"Wow…" Sirius breathed. That was exactly what Remus was thinking. People were weaving in between each other, calling out to each other. Cats skittered around every leg and the hoots of owl mixed with the squeaking of rats.

Remus almost didn't notice when a boy bumped into him.

"Ouch! Sorry." Said the boy turning to Remus. The boy was very small, and rather round. But he had a kind face.

"It's fine. I'm Remus by the way." Remus said, he wanted to meet as many people as possible.

"I'm Peter." Said Peter.

"Hi! I'm Sirius! Ouch MOVE James." Sirius said introducing himself, then pushing James away, who had slung an arm over Remus's and Sirius's shoulders.

"I'm James!" James said proudly as if it were a great honor to be called James.

Peter re-introduced himself.

"Remus, you boys better look for a seat, it's already 10:30! My how the time flew." Said Mr. Lupin. Remus realized he was right.

"Okay, come on guys." James said, pulling Sirius and Remus, this was difficult, because Remus was still holding onto his trolley. His father took it from him and Remus smiled in thanks.

"Come on Sirius." James said. Sirius nodded. "You want to come too Peter?" He added as the small boy looked lost.

"Could I really? I don't know anyone else really."

"Of course you can!" Remus said. "Lets go find seats." Remus stopped though, to let Spirit out of his cage. The tawny owl hooted in thanks to Remus and perched on his shoulder.

"He hates cages." Remus explained. James nodded as if it made sense.

"I wish I had a owl." Peter said glumly. "But my parents didn't want me to get a pet, because they both have allergies." He said.

"That's okay Peter; I don't have a pet either." Sirius said, patting the boy on his shoulder.

"I have a cat!" James wailed a bit, "I didn't think I wanted an owl at the time!" Remus and Sirius laughed. Peter didn't but he smiled a bit. They walked along the train, with their parents following behind, until they came to an empty cart.

Remus and Sirius had to combine their strength in order to lift Remus's trunk into the luggage rack.

"What do you have in here rocks?" Sirius said with a groan as he pushed it.

"Is your head missing some Sirius?" James asked as he overheard.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Sirius said sarcastically. They must be good friends, Remus thought, for both of them to talk to each other like that. Remus hoped that he would be good friends with them like that too.

"Remus get out here!" Mrs. Lupin's voice came into the train. Remus, forgetting he was still holding the trunk, let go of it. It had been halfway onto the rack, but now it fell, with a thunderous CRASH onto Remus and Sirius. Spirit fluttered away, hooting madly.

"OW!" Remus yelled out as his head hit the seat. Sirius let out a moan and clutched his stomach.

"Sorry!" Remus said. He was worried that Sirius would hate him because of this! Then he wouldn't have a friend because James wouldn't like him either, except maybe Peter, but Remus wasn't sure that Peter was a friend yet.

Footsteps made both boys look up.

"Remus! Are you okay?" It was Mrs. Lupin. Remus groaned again. Not from pain but from the fact that his mother came onto the train to check on him.

"I'm fine mom!" Remus said, pushing the trunk off of him. Sirius groaned too. James was doubled over with laughter, while Peter looked as if he was either going to smile or frown. Mrs. Lupin helped the boys get all of their luggage onto the rack, Spirit fluttered back onto Remus's shoulder. They all piled out of the train to say good-bye to the parents. Peter had to walk off to go find his.

Mr. Lupin handed Remus a bag containing galleons. Remus knew his parents weren't rich, but they had never given Remus this much money. He looked at them in surprise.

"I got a pat raise at work." Mr. Lupin explained, "That if for the train, I doubt you will need that much, a woman comes bye on the train to sell sweets, feel free to spend all of that." He said. Remus gaped at his parents, their had to be nearly 500 Galleons in the bag.

"No, Dad, Mum, I don't need the gold! How much is this anyway?"

"400 I think, half of my pay." Mr. Lupin replied and Mrs. Lupin nodded. 400 galleons? Remus didn't know they were so rich! He was holding more money right now, than the rest of his life combined.

"Thank you." Remus said, knowing that arguing was hopeless. Both of his parents hugged him at the same time, nearly squishing him. But he hugged them back; it would be a whole year until he saw them, unless he came home for breaks of course.

"Now," Said Mrs. Lupin in a quiet whisper. " After you get sorted you will likely get pulled aside by your house leader, so to say, he or she will explain what will happen every month." Remus frowned at mention that he was different but nodded.

"I'll be fine Mum," Remus said, he looked at Spirit, who was still on his shoulder, "I'll send Spirit with a letter soon." He promised. His mother had tears in her eyes and hugged her son again tightly. Then the whistle blew. It was already 11 o'clock! Remus hugged his father one more time before walking into the train, where Sirius, James and even Peter were already waiting.

The doors were closed and then, they started moving! Remus waved out the window to his parents until they turned so that he couldn't see them anymore.

Finally. He was finally here. He finally had friends. It didn't matter that he was different, that wasn't important right now.

What mattered, Remus thought as he sat down in their cart with James on his other side, was that he was finally going.

**( I was going to end it here but ii decided not to for some reason. Also, yes I know, as I have mentioned, that they didn't meet that way! I just pictured it in my mind that this was how they would be. Also I know they don't find out about Remus being a werewolf until the second year but don't know if I'm going to make a sequel so they might find out in this story.)**

"Sirius." Remus asked a while later. "Where are your parents? I mean you don't have to tell me I'm just curious."

"My parents were at work, Today and when I first met you, their nearly always gone, luckily I have this guy here." He said poking James. Sirius was sitting next to Peter across the seats.

"Oh, okay." Remus said a bit surprised that he had told everyone.

"What about you though? Your parents seemed worried about you all the time." Sirius said. James and Peter were just listening until Sirius said this.

"Yeah, why is that?" James asked.

Remus shrugged, coming up with a story quickly. "I actually have no idea; they are always like that though. Actually," He said feeling like he could trust the three. "I haven't had any friends before this. That's why I tried to attack you when you tackled me James." Remus added.

They all stared at him.

"Ever?" James asked. Remus nodded.

"Why?" asked Peter.

"I don't know, I never tried to make friends I guess, I was always reading when I was little, people must have thought I was weird." Remus realized this for the first time. All the other kids he had seen never picked up a book unless they had too.

"So you're smart then?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head.

"Not really, reading a lot and being smart is different. I mean I read all of our books and memorized them but that doesn't make me..." he trailed off at expression on their faces. 'What?" He asked wondering if he had said something insulting.

"You _memorized_ them?" James said. Remus shifted a bit.

"Well yeah… they were very interesting, my dad got me a few extra and-" He was cut off

"Did you memorize those too!" Asked Peter.

"Well yes, I just read them so I wouldn't get lost at Hogwarts because one of them had a map of the castle and-" Once again he was cut off.

"Did you memorize the map too?" James asked.

"Well, yeah like I said I didn't want to get lost." Remus didn't really understand why they were all surprised.

"Wow, I'm going to hope we're in the same house then." Said James after a moment.

"Why?" asked Remus in confusion.

"That way if we get lost I'll just ask you where to go." James said with a grin, everyone laughed.

"I bet you'll be in Ravenclaw though." Sirius said in a thoughtful voice. "With a brain like yours."

"What house do you want to be in?" Remus asked all of them, he knew James and Sirius wanted to be in Gryffindor but what about Peter?

"Well I'll probably be in Huffelpuff. But I want to be in Gryffindor." Peter said.

"That makes all of us then." Said Sirius happily.

"I wonder if we could really all get into Gryffindor." Said James thoughtfully.

"Maybe, if we're lucky." Remus said, he of course hoped that they would, after all they were his friends, his first friends.

A few minutes later, like Remus's parents had said, a lady with a trolley full of food passed.

"Anything from the Trolley?" She asked them, sliding open the compartment door. Remus and Sirius both got up while Peter said he had no money and James muttered about not being hungry.

"Umm…" Sirius said looking at everything. "Why do I have to want everything that's here?" He groaned. Remus had to agree. Licorice wands, Bertie Bott's every flavored beans, chocolate frogs and much more. Remus had money of course.

"How much do you have Remus? I need a sickle." Sirius asked. Remus pulled the bag of gold out of his pocket and grinned at Sirius.

~X~

A few minutes later they were all eating their way through the piles of sweets. Remus had gotten them a bit of everything and only spent a bit of his gold.

"What card is that?" Sirius was asking James, indicating to a chocolate frog card.

"Dumbledore." James replied.

"But I already have had three of him!" Sirius said in disappointment. Remus and Peter laughed. Remus was eating a box of the beans, careful of trying to not get anything bad. So far he had: Strawberry, Orange, sherbet, grass, pickle, toffee, coffee grapes and pepper. Sirius grabbed the box and pulled out a gray one at random, popping it into his mouth. He immediately gagged.

"What one was that?" Remus asked in surprise.

"I don't know something bad!" He grabbed the box and turned it on its side. The side had a key of what each color might be. Gray had, Pepper, dust and liver.

"Liver!" Sirius groaned gagging a bit more. Everyone laughed.

Just then the compartment door slid open. The small boy from the day at the bookstore was their, followed by a girl with long ragged hair and a tough looking boy, not the same one who Remus had been pushed by though.

"What do YOU want?" Sirius groaned. The girl smirked at him.

"What dear Sirius? Not pleased to see your own cousin?" She laughed, a high squeaky laugh.

"Cousin?" Remus muttered under his breath, he didn't think anyone else could hear him, but apparently the small boy did.

"What did you say scruffy?" he asked.

"Tough talk for one who looks like a twig." James shot back before Remus could reply. The other boy strode forward and grabbed James by the front of his shirt.

"Oi! Get off him!" Sirius and Remus shouted. Sirius tried to tug on the boys arm, to no avail. The boy wrapped his arm around James's neck. Remus reacted on instinct. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the boy.

"You don't know any magic yet!" the small boy snickered as he watched James being choked. True, but Remus had read all about it, it couldn't be that hard right? He stood up. He shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"Rictusempra!" The boy holding James let go and clutched his stomach making a noise between a laugh and a cry. He stumbled out of the cart and the girl ran after him with a scared look at Remus.

"You're next." Said Remus pointing his wand at the boy. He opened his mouth to speak but a yell stopped him.

"Come of Severus!"

"Coming Bellatrix!" Severus called and rushed away. Remus couldn't help but grinning. He had actually done magic! True it was only a tackling spell but he had done it!

"You okay James?" Remus asked looking at James who had fallen to the floor.

'Yeah- but what did you do to that boy!" James said, he looked between scared and amusement.

"A tickling spell actually, I've never done it before but it worked at least." Remus sat back down from where he had stood.

Sirius looked at him strangely.

"What?" Remus asked, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Remind me never to get you mad." Sirius said. Remus grinned.

"That was so cool Remus!" Said Peter, who had been quiet for quite some time.

"Thanks." Remus replied.

A while later they were all laughing again, though there were red marks around James's neck.

"Why did they do that though?" Peter asked.

"Bella hates me." Sirius said, "She's my cousin, I bet she would find if funny to try to make fun of me on my first day, even though it's her first day too." He added.

"Except we're the ones laughing." James said. They had all changed into their new robes in the cart, none of them had been wearing them before hand, and now the train screeched to a halt.

'We're here!" James said, trying to look out the window. A voice filtered into the cart.

"_Please leave all of your belongings on the train, they will be transported to your dormitories soon." _

Remus put the now asleep Spirit back into his cage and shut the door.

"Ready guys?" Peter asked, they all nodded and James led the way out onto the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way please!" Remus heard the booming voice and took a second to locate the source. It didn't take him long because the man who had spoken was huge. Almost three times as tall as Remus and at least three times wider. James led the way to the man and stood by his knee, for that was as far as they could reach.

"'ello there? You four firs' years?" all of them nodded with different levels of enthusiasm. They were soon joined by a boy with red hair, a girl with kind eyes, another girl with red hair (and bright green eyes) and a red haired boy. Then the three from before walked up, they saw James, Remus, Sirius and Peter and took a step or two back. They were joined by the boy who had pushed Remus, and a few others.

"That everyone? Great let's go! Follow me firs' years! My name is Hagrid by the by." Hagrid said. They followed him to a small dock, where a fleet of boats waited.

"Four to a boat now!" Hagrid said.

Remus, James, Peter and Sirius of course shared their own boat.

"Alright? FORWARD!" Hagrid bellowed, he had a whole boat to himself. To everyone's surprise the boats began to move by themselves. Remus looked up at the moon, it was waning and was a half. Remus remembered that he used to love looking at the moon, until he was a werewolf. Remus looked down in time to see something move below him.

"Guys, something just moved under us." Remus said. Everyone else, minus Peter, who looked scared, peered over the edge.

"I don't see anything." Said James. Sirius, who was looking on the same side as Remus was looking intently.

"There it is again!" Remus said pointing onto the water.

"Don't put your hand into it! It might bite you!" Sirius said, looking very serious.

"If yer seeing something in the water it's jus' the squid that lived there, E's harmless though." Never the less Remus drew his hand away.

"Ohh!" Exclaimed one of the red haired girls.

Ohh, was not a good enough word for it, Remus got his first sight of Hogwarts!

A great castle, great towers and arches, windows lighted and flickering light. They pulled under a cave, making everyone duck or in Hagrids case, lay on his stomach. They all lurched to a halt and clamored out of the boats. In front of them was a great door. Hagrid raised a fist and then, knocked.

**Okay whatever… very long chapter, once again I know things may not happen in my story the way J.K Rowling said they happened but it's MY story, or the plot line is at least, because I don't own these characters. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. chapter 4 The Sorting

**So this is chapter three, no four! Oops sorry I might be loosing my memory… oh well also so far there are no reviews D: that makes me sad especially after it was 8 pages long on this word document… FINE make me sad…. Ah well here's chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

Almost instantly the doors swung open. A witch in emerald robes stood there, he black hair tied up and hid under a witches hat.

"Firs' year's professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I can take them from here." Hagrid nodded and stepped out of the way so that everyone could file forward. Remus and The other three were first in line, when they entered a great hallway. Staircases led out and up or down and great golden door were in front of them. Muffled chatter came from the door so Remus figured that was the Great Hall.

"In a few moments." McGonagall said stopping and facing the first years. "You will join the rest of the school for a great feast, but before you do you need to be sorted into your houses. Houses are very important because while you are at Hogwarts, housing will be like your families. Triumphs will earn you points; any rule breaking will loose your house points. You will spend free time in your house Dormitory and have lessons with the rest of your house. Now I will be right back and come get you when they are ready."

With that she walked away into the Great Hall. No one really talked for a minute, they all just stood there, thinking. Remus knew all about the sorting of course, as he had read about it, and was probably the least worried.

"Um... Remus?" Asked James, Remus looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how we get sorted?" Remus noticed a bunch of people listening in.

"Of course I do, don't worry about it." Remus didn't want to tell everyone, to keep it a surprise. Instantly people started talking.

"How do we get sorted?" Asked a red haired girl.

"Does it hurt?" Asked Peter.

"Tell us!" Said the other red haired girl.

"Um… I'm not sure, don't you want to keep it a surprise?" Remus asked, a fit surprised.

"No!' chorused a bunch of people at the same time. Luckily Remus didn't have to face the crowd because at that moment a couple dozen ghosts floated through the wall.

"Are we all going to go to the feast this year?" Said a man in a ruff.

"I think we should, after all we'll need to see the new first years." Said a friar.

"Speaking of which, who are you all? First years?" said the first ghost.

Some people nodded, some replies yeah. Remus however didn't say anything. He read all about the ghosts but it never mentioned names or else he would've liked to figure out who was who.

"Hope to see you in Gryffindor." Said the ghost in the Ruff. "My old house, I'm Sir. Nicholas." Again nods and a few 'hello's.

Remus noticed that Peter was shaking like mad and put a hand on his shoulder. Peter looked scared to death almost. James appeared to get over his worry about the sorting and looked at the ghost with interest.

"Wait!" Said Sirius suddenly, "I know you! One of my cousins mentioned you! You're nearly headless Nick!"

Sir. Nicholas sighed. "Please just call me Sir. Nicholas." But James cut in.

"How can you be Nearly Headless?"

Sir. Nicholas, now looking very frustrated sighed again.

"Like this." And with that he pulled on his hair, it swung from his neck but hung on my a few pieces of pearly white skin. Many people screamed. Remus wondered how he had gotten that way.

"Move away!" Said McGonagall, coming back from the Great Hall. The ghosts all floated into the Great Hall leaving the first year with McGonagall.

"Follow me, they are ready for you." Remus was first in line as everyone filed in single file. They walked into the Great Hall. Remus hadn't even imagined something so great! The room had four long tables al facing a fifth table, where Albus Dumbledore himself sat. The roof was full of stars and anyone could've believed that it opened up into the sky. Remus could feel many people looking at him and the others.

The walked up to the high table and filed into a semi-circle. A stool in front of them held a ragged looking hat. Remus heard one person somewhere behind him mutter something about having to get a rabbit out of the hat. Remus sighed. All they had to do was try on the hat yes, he knew that but now that Remus was facing it he wished that they didn't have to try it on in front of everyone. The hat twitched suddenly and a rip near the base of it opened like a mouth, then the hat began to sing.

_Look at me and you may see_

_A regular dusty hat. _

_But deep within you will find_

_I am no ordinary cap._

_T'was founders of Hogwarts, from where I came to be._

_Bold Gryffindor, I was his hat._

_But no more as you can see._

_I am not made of silk_

_Not linen or lace._

_But put me on and I will tell you_

_Your proper place. _

_Perhaps to Gryffindor you must go_

_If you are brave with nerve._

_Chivalrous Gryffindor _

_From whom I once served._

_Or maybe to dear Hufflepuff_

_If you have a working mind._

_Very free and witty_

_Yet also very kind._

_Perhaps you go to Ravenclaw,_

_Might you be for learning._

_Thinking minds and smarts._

_Keep Ravenclaws stirring._

_And yet maybe to Slytherin,_

_For true blood and ambition._

_If this is you to Slytherin_

_You'll make a great addition._

_If you're ready now you will see_

_A place here for you._

_Ambition, smarts or loyalty_

_And to your houses, you must stay true._

The hat finished its song and everyone burst into applause.

"So we just try on the hat?" Hissed Sirius into Remus's ear. Remus nodded and Sirius sighed in relief.

"When I cal your name please step up to the stool, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted." Said McGonagall. She consulted a list in her hands.

"Avery, Dean." A burly boy bundled past Remus and Sirius, he walked up to the stool and sat down, McGonagall placed the hat on his head and after a few seconds the hat called out

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Bellatrix."

"SLYTHERIN"

"Black, Sirius." Sirius gulped and stepped up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head and-

"GRYFFINDOR" Remus cheered with the others.

"Diggory, Amos."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Evans, Lily." One of the red haired girls stepped up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Alice, Everts."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus watches and Molly Frank became a Gryffindor, but Tom Landon and Erica Levers became Ravenclaws. Frank Longbottom, Gryffindor. Then finally, Lupin, Remus.

Remus stepped up to the stool with shaky feet. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and he had a glimpse of the crowd before he was looking at blackness.

_Ahh so you're the werewolf._ Said a voice inside his head.

_**Yeah, so?**_ Asked Remus in his head, talking braver that he felt.

_Ha, very short tempered I see, but talent.. perhaps Ravenclaw. Yet I also see bravery, and loyalty, oh my now this is very difficult… yes I think. _GRYFFINDOR!

Remus could tell that the last word was shouted out loud. The hat was pulled off and Remus rushed over to the table full of Gryffindor's, he sat next to Sirius who patted his back.

They waited for Peter and James to be sorted.

Mulicber, and Nott became Slytherins.

Overy and Oliver became Ravenclaws.

A pair of twins. Parentsons, become Hufflepuff's.

Then, Pettigrew, Peter. Peter walked up, clearly shaking and sat down, almost falling off the stool. He sat there for almost a minute before the hat also declared him a Gryffindor.

He almost forgot to take it off before running to the table next to Remus.

A couple of people were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, then Potter.

McGonagall had barely placed the hat on James's head when the hat screeched GRYFFINDOR

James bounded over and Sat cross from Remus, next to the red haired girl Lily.

"Nice James." Sirius said. James grinned.

Another pair of twin girls became Gryffindor's, then the small greasy haired boy from before, Severus Snape became a Slytherin. And finally a girl, Hannah Zeno, became a Ravenclaw.

Albus Dumbledore stood up now. The crowd fell silent.

"Before we begin out excellent feast allow me to say a few words, here they are: higgerm, glysigh, nit. Than you! Now let us feast." Dumbledore had hardly sat down when the golden plates and goblets were full of food. Remus had never seen so much food that he liked.

Fried chicken, roast beef, steak, potatoes. The food line seemed to stretch on and on.

Remus immediately began to pile his plate high. Ever since becoming a werewolf he always had a strong appetite. People around him were introducing themselves.

"Hey, I'm James Potter." James was saying to Lily. She turned to look at him and studies James's scruffy hair, glasses and bright eyes. Remus notice that she looked away from him and at the Slytherin table, to where Snape sat. He shook his head and Lily turned back to James.

'I'm Lily, please don't talk to me I'm busy." And with that she turned away. James looked confused but started to eat without looking back at her. Remus wondered why Lily had looked at Snape. But he shrugged the thought aside as someone said his name.

"Remus are you okay? That's your name right?" It was Lily. Remus stared at her for a moment.

"Um… yeah, wait… what?" Remus asked feeling utterly confused. Why was she talking to him when she ignored James?

"You looked spaced out." She replied.

"Oh um…" Remus didn't know if he should ignore her for being rude to James or talk to her. "No, I mean, I'm fine."

"Was it you by the way?"

"Was what me?"

"Well Severus said that Mulicber was cursed by someone in your compartment. He said that he and Bellatrix took forever to calm him down." Oh, that.

"It wasn't a curse!" Remus protested before he could stop himself. "He was choking James! What else was I supposed to do? Offer him some tea?" Sirius and James both burst out laughing, Peter was in conversation with the other red haired girl, Molly, and wasn't listening.

Lily glanced at James but didn't say anything.

"Well what did you do to him anyway?" Lily asked pressingly.

"Ah... um... it was only a tickling spell, in my defense I didn't know it would work actually! I've never tried it before." Lily smiled at him, making her eyes shine.

"Well I never like Mulicber anyway, so I suppose I should thank you."

'Um, what for?"

"Cuz I wanted to do that!" Remus smiled at her, a bit uncertain.

"Hey Remus." James said. Lily frowned that he had interrupted.

"What?" asked Remus turning his attention. James said nothing but noticed that James was looking away, Remus followed his gaze and saw Professor McGonagall. She was striding towards them and stopped in front of Remus.

"I would like a word if you will Mr. Lupin." She said. Remus exchanged confused glanced with James and Sirius but got up and followed McGonagall out of the hall.

She stopped outside the doors. "Follow me please." She said, Remus looked back at the Great Hall; he didn't want to miss anything! It was his first day, had she heard about the spell he did on the train. He must be in trouble!

"you won't miss anything," Said Professor McGonagall as if she read his mind, "I just need to straighten a few matters out about your… about you being a werewolf." Oh, Remus nodded and followed her. They passed many corridors and walked past many rooms up stairs around corners until they arrived in front of large doors, which McGonagall pushed open.

Remus knew what it was at once. The Hospital Wing, Hogwarts, A History had a picture of it, Beds were lined up against the wall with windows in between them, none of them were occupied since it was the first day. A matron bustled over.

"Is this him Minerva?" She asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Poppy, I need you to explain what will happen each month, and then take him back to the great hall." The Matron nodded and Professor McGonagall left.

"So you're in Gryffindor are you?" she asked, Remus nodded silently, he knew this was going to happen but he wished that he was back in the Great hall with his friends.

"I am Madame Pomfrey. As we understand you were bitten when you were very young yes?" Again a nod, "Well then I suppose the transformations are very painful yes?" nod, "Come boy speak up I don't even know your name."

"Remus Lupin." Remus said.

"Thank you, Now, every month on the day the full moon will be you will be pulled from lessons and brought here. Before nightfall I will escort you to a certain place. There you will transform alone. The next day I will come back and take you back to lessons. I assume you already have friends yes?"

"Yes Ma'am." Remus said.

"You will have to tell them something on why you leave of course, say that you have to visit a relative or something, if you ever need help coming up with something ask McGonagall. She will help." Nod. Remus was very gloomy by now. Once again he hated that he was different. Now he had to lie to his friends, of course he would rather lie then have them find out, they would probably hate him and shun him if they ever did find out!

"Is that all?" Remus asked.

"Not quite." Madam Pomfrey replied. "If anyone was to ever find out you are to contact Dumbledore immediately. That will be all then."

Remus let Madame take the lead as he thought. At least the next full moon was a few weeks away, but being taken out of lessons because of it? Remus wasn't happy about that, but whatever. This was for the best, he told himself as he saw the great hall looming into view.

"I'll leave you here boy, people will ask question if I go in with you, if anyone asks you may tell them it was about the incident on the train this morning." And madam Pomfrey walked away. Remus wondered how they all already knew he had cast a spell on the boy, but shrugged and opened the doors to the great hall.

He could feel a few people looking at him but didn't meet their gazes, instead he trudged along the isle until he could see James, Sirius and Peter and sat down.

"What was that all about?" James asked in curiosity.

"The train." Remus said simply and once again piled food onto his plate, then began to eat. James and Sirius laughed. Lily, noticing that Remus was back, glanced at him but didn't talk. A few minutes later the food disappeared, then sweets appeared. Ice cream, every flavor imaginable, treacle tarts and cakes. Remus loved ice cream and immediately piled a bowl full of every flavor he could reach.

"Have you ever been on a broom before Remus?" Sirius asked a bit later.

"Yeah, it's not my favorite thing though; I'd rather keep my feet on the ground." He said and Sirius grinned.

"James can fly, can't you James?"

"Of course! I'm going to be on the Quiddage team, as soon as I can!" James said looking thrilled.

"You do know that first years are not allowed on the team right? It was on the letter." James looked distraught.

"I didn't read all of it though!" He wailed, making Remus and Sirius laugh.

"Well too bad for you." Said Remus. He didn't really feel sorry for James because he knew James wasn't actually in misery, but rather putting on an act.

Soon they had eaten more that they could hold and were feeling very sleepy. Finally the desserts disappeared and once again Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"To new students, welcome! To everyone else welcome back, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Now, we have a few start of term notices before you all tuck into bed. First, the caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that a series of Zonko products, such as Fanged Frisbees and Biting doorknobs are off limits in the hall ways. For a full list you may see the notice on his office." Remus couldn't help but notice that at these words James and Sirius exchanged mischievous looks, "Also, this year we have planted a rare tree the Whomping Willow, for advanced Herbology, the tree is very dangerous however and should anyone attempt to go near it, it is you own fault if you are hurt. First years please note that the forbidden forest is off limits. Also we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year! I'm sure you will all welcome me in wishing Professor Leiurus."

A man in a pitch black robe stood from the edge of the high table. He swept the tables with a cold grey gaze, his skin was rather pale and he didn't smile or acknowledge the claps. He sat back down and Remus couldn't help but be reminded of a vampire. He blended in with his surroundings.

"Now I'm sure you bellies are full and your minds empty, don't worry you have all year to get them full, but for now off to bed!" Dumbledore finished and people began to exit their seats.

"First years!" Shouted a blonde 5th year over the heads of everyone. "Gryffindor first years please follow me!" Remus felt James grab his shoulder and pull him through the crowd. Sirius appeared dragging Pete, who was a lot smaller than anyone else and couldn't see.

"Is that everyone?" Asked a 5th year boy, who stood next to the girl. Remus realized he was talking to him.

"Um… I don't know." Remus said looking around, "No were missing a girl." Lily wasn't anywhere in sight. James seemed to notice this too and they both called her name.

Remus spotted her, talking to Snape. Snape saw Remus looking and pointed to him, Lily turned.

"Lily come on!" James yelled out. Lily glared at him and turned back to Snape, who shook his head and Lily rushed over to Remus and James.

"What!" She asked, looking very annoyed. Remus didn't understand why she was so mad.

"We were just making sure no one got left behind." James said in his defense, by the confusion on him face Remus knew that he didn't understand why Lily was mad either.

"Lily are you okay?" Remus asked, she glanced at him but nodded and walked off.

"I wonder why she hates you so much." Remus said.

"She doesn't ha-"He was interrupted.

"Probably because it's him isn't it?" Said the voice of Sirius behind Remus suddenly. Remus jumped and uttered a small yelp of surprise, he tripped over his own feet and went crashing to the ground, to gales of laughter from surrounding people.

"Sorry Remus." Said Sirius, looking surprised that Remus had reacted so strongly, he helped Remus up.

"No, sorry I'm just… jumpy." Said Remus weakly. James and Sirius looked at him with blank faces for a moment before starting to laugh.

"Guys, they are leaving without you." Said Peter, who had ran back before they got left behind. Remus looked and saw that the crowd of first year Gryffindor's were indeed moving away. Remus and the other ran to catch up with them. They trailed along at the back of the group, the two 5th years, probably prefects, pointed out important places such as classrooms, the caretakers' office, where a hidden door was.

At one point Peter fell through a step on their was to the second floor and Remus and James hand to pull him out. Remus quickly took notice that Hogwarts was much bigger than the map in _Hogwarts A History_ had said.

They passed multiple ghosts too, many of them seemed to be arguing over someone name Peeves.

"Always the same thing you know, it's infuriating!" Said one ghost talking to Sir. Nicholas.

"I think he deserves another chance you know, he's not even 100 years dead yet, perhaps he's still maturing." Nick replied Remus couldn't hear anymore of the conversation as he walked out of earshot.

"be careful of the staircases too," the prefect boy was saying, "They will change randomly sometimes." Remus looked around, curious to see what the prefect meant. Their was a staircase to his left and he studied it. For a moment nothing happened then with a loud groaning the staircase _switched directions_. Remus looked on as it creaked to a halt in the opposite direction than it first was.

They stopped suddenly, in front of a picture of a rather large lady.

"Password?" She asked the prefect boy and girl.

"Gerteraldo" Said the girl, the lady nodded and swung open, revealing a large room. The first years tumbled into the portrait hole and stood in a semi circle gazing around. A few armchairs were crowded around a fireplace, tables were in every corner of the room, with lanterns hanging from the roof. The carpet seemed to give off a warm feeling.

"This is the Gryffindor common room." Said the girl to the first years.

"The boys rooms are up the stairs on the left, the girls on the right, the doors are labeled by year."

The first years recognized this as a dismissal and followed their directions. Remus in the lead, the five boys, James, Sirius, Peter and the red haired boy Frank Longbottom, the boy's room was at the top of the winding stairs, they were obviously in a tower.

They stopped in a room marked "First Years." In green loopy writing. Remus opened the door. Five four poster beds were against the wall, each of them had they boys' trunks at the foot of them. Spirit the owl stood sleeping in his cage by the windowsill. Next to him was a glowing silver water jug.

Remus entered the room first, walking over the Spirit and opening the cage. Spirit woke with a start but fluttered out of the cage to perch on Remus's arm. The others walked in.

'This is cool!" Said the red haired boy.

"yeah… I forgot your name… but yeah this is." Replied Sirius.

"Frank Longbottom." Said Frank.

"That's right!" Said James, "I think we all forgot, sorry."

"There are a lot of people with red hair isn't their?" Asked Peter, who looked thoughtful. Frank smiled but didn't say anything else.

Remus walked over to a bed with his beat up trunk under it and laid down, he sank into the soft material.

The boys all changed into their pajamas and drew the curtains around their beds.

"Night guys!" Said Peter.

"Night." Replied everyone else in unison. Spirit had flown onto the window ledge and Remus rolled over, falling asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 5 Enemies

**Great so two reviews on the last chapter! Both from either two different guests or the same person twice! XD. Anyway thanks! I like this story the best so if any of you read my other storied they won't be updated for a while until I get more inspiration for them. Anyway… Remus is here to say hi!**

**Remus: Hi! ^.^**

**Me: *hugz Remus***

**ONWARDS!  
**

**Chapter 5**

Classes at Hogwarts started a few days later, so far the first years had been given time to try and find their classes, Remus hadn't gotten lost at all. Peter however was constantly found wandering by himself, utterly lost. Sirius and James stayed close to Remus the first day of lessons, for they knew they wouldn't get lost. They told him this as they walked down to the great hall for breakfast.

They entered the hall and sat down next to Frank, who always seemed to get up early.

"We got our time tables today guys, from Professor McGonagall." Frank pushed four sets of papers to Remus, James, Sirius and Peter, who took them. The list read:

MONDAY:

(9:00) Charms. Professor Flitwick,

(11:00) Herbology. Professor Sprout.

Lunch.

(1:00) History of Magic. Professor Binns.

TUSDAY:

9:00: Potions, Professor Slughorn

Break.

Lunch.

1:00: Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Leiurus.

WENDSDAY:

9:00: Transfiguration. McGonagall.

THURSDAY:

(9:00) Herbology. Professor Sprout.

11:00: Charms, Professor Flitwick.

Lunch.

1:00: History of magic, Professor Binns.

FRIDAY:

9:00: Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall.

11:00: Potions, Professor Slughorn

Lunch.

1:00: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Leiurus

They had weekends off, Remus noticed, he hadn't been sure if they had or not.

"What class are you guys most eager for?" Asked Remus looking at the others.

"Transfiguration." Said James.

"Potions." Said Sirius.

"I'm not sure," squeaked Peter while Frank shrugged.

'What about you Remus?" Asked James.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Said Remus, this was very true, it seemed the most interesting bit of Magic that Remus had ever read about. They all settled into their bacon and eggs and talked and laughed until Remus glanced at his watch. It read half an hour to nine.

"We better go guys," he said thinking, "The charms classroom in on the entire other side of the school."

"How do you know that?" Asked Frank.

"He memorized the entire school map." Replies James, who was still shoveling food into his mouth. Remus still didn't know why the others found that so surprising.

"The entire school?" asked Frank in surprise.

"Yeah, we even found a couple secret passages." Said Remus. This was true. Remus had quickly found out that James and Sirius were mischief makers, so far they had discovered a shortcut to the potions room, a passage from the bathrooms on the third floor to the other side of the castle, a route to the dungeons and a passage into the ladies bathroom. James had been the one who found the last one, and most unfortunately he entered the bathroom when Lily and two other girls were showering. They had all sprayed him with water and threw soap at him until he stumbled back out.

"Okay Remus, come on you." Sirius added, poking Frank who was still looking dumbstruck. Frank followed the others as Remus led them up stairs and corridors as if he had been there before.

"It's kind of creepy." Remus heard James say to Sirius, who snickered. Remus turned to look at them and they both tried to look as if they hadn't been laughing.

"I bet I could find it you know." Sirius said a while later, they were standing outside the charms room but Remus hadn't told them that yet.

"Okay, go ahead," Said Remus with a grin, "You lead." Sirius looked a bit surprised but smiled uncertainly.

"I-I will!" he said and walked off, with James and Peter followed. Remus stopped Frank before he left.

"What?" asked Frank.

'We're actually already here. They just don't know that." Said Remus.

"You…" said Frank, allowing a grin onto his face, "Are pure evil." Remus and Frank laughed, then entered the classroom. They were the first ones in. Professor Flitwick was standing at his desk, filing through some papers and he looked up.

"Ah, first years! Names?" Flitwick said in a squeaky voice.

"Remus Lupin." Said Remus

"Frank Longbottom." Said Frank. Flitwick checked them off of the register.

"Take a seat then boys, good job on getting here on time too, most people get lost."

Class had started before Sirius, James and Peter came into the room. Every head, for everyone else had arrived on time, turned to look at them.

"You're late boys!" Flitwick said, a few people, including Lily, snickered but turned back to Professor Flitwick.

"Names?" He asked, pulling out the register.

"James."

"Sirius."  
"Peter." Peter squeaked out his name looking quite terrified. Professor Flitwick checked them off the register and tutted as they sat down. Sirius and James sat on either side of Remus.

"Why didn't you stop us from going away!" Hissed James. Remus looked at him innocently.

"Technically Sirius walked away you and Peter just followed." He said with a twisted smile. James tried to glare but ended up in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Why are you laughing so much James?" Asked Peter. James gasped and pointed at Remus.

"Hi-His face! Remus you can't pull off the evil twisted smile thing!" Remus glared at James, or he tried too.

"Settle down now settle down." Said Professor Flitwick. James immediately quieted.

"As you know this is Charms," Flitwick began, "In this class you will learn many things and hopefully have a good time doing so, for instance:" Flitwick stopped speaking and waved his wand at Remus and James. They both waited for something to happen. When nothing did they both sighed.

"We though something was gonna-" James said getting cut off as he and Remus were both whisked into the air. They hovered there for a moment while everyone stared open mouthed.

"Wait! Wait, wait! Put me down!" Remus said franticly, he didn't mind flying of course but if he couldn't control it he got freaked. Flitwick dropped both boys back into their seats. Remus landed softly on target, but James somehow tipped his chair over upon landing. James fell onto his back.

"Ow?" He said but it came out as a question. No one offered James help off the floor and he tried to look sad, but ended up grinning.

Everyone was very excited but it was soon clear that they wouldn't be making classmates fly for some time.

By the end of the class a bunch of people were complaining that it was going to be hard, since it had been the first lesson they were given a simple task: making a feather roll across a table by itself. At the end of the class Remus had been the only one able to make the feather move. Lily had gotten very close however.

"How do you do it Remus?" Sirius groaned.

"Do what?"

"How are you so good with magic?"

"I guess I just read a lot." Remus said weakly. Magic came naturally to him, he had been able to control it shortly after he had been bitten, which surprised his parents.

"What class next?" asked Peter.

"Herbology," said Remus instantly, "We have 20 minutes before it begins though."

"Where's the Herbology classroom?" Asked Sirius.

"It's not a classroom, it's in the green houses right through those doors." Remus pointed to a door to the left. The others had learned quickly that Remus knew his way around and that they should ask him anything.

"So we have 2o minutes to waste?" asked James with a grin.

"Or you could read." Suggested Remus already knowing what he others would say.

"Of course we're not going to study!" exclaimed Sirius looking shocked.

"It was worth a try." Remus said with a shrug, leaving the others to ponder what they wanted to do as he crossed the hall way and exited to door. Remus knew the other three weren't following him, but it didn't really bother him. Remus sat on a small hill a bit away from the greenhouses, reading a book. It was a book about Herbology of course.

Remus was turning a page when the book was ripped out of his hands.

"Hey!" He exclaimed looking at whoever had grabbed the book. It was the boy from the train. Snape, along with a few other Slytherins including Bellatrix Black and Dean Avery.

"Give me my book back." Said Remus cautiously. They all laughed.

**(A/N I know Snape was never described as a bully but I imagine he was like Malfoy as a kid. So deal with it)**

"Why would we do that?" Asked Bella. She laughed her cold high laugh.

"Because," Remus said pulling out his wand, "I might have to jinx you if you don't." Snape stared at Remus.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Avery.

"Yeah? Why not?" Remus asked. He was running spell through his head trying to think of one that would get the three to leave him alone but not hurt them. Remus glanced at the castle, wishing he wasn't alone at this moment, he would feel confident if James or one of the others were here. But they weren't.

Remus didn't have time to move, and then Avery, who was big and bulky, slammed into him. Remus gasped for breath as if was knocked out of his lungs. Remus's wand went flying into the air and he couldn't see where it landed. Remus cracked his head on a stone, and saw stars.

"Ouch." He muttered making everyone laugh. Remus struggled to his feet and looked for his wand. He spotted it a few feet away and dove for it. Avery tackled Remus again though; he hit the ground with his hand only a few inches away. Just out of reach though.

"What now Snape?" Remus heard Bella asking.

Remus groaned, clutching his stomach, for he had landed on a sharp stick this time, it had stabbed into his and Remus could feel warm blood slowly seeping out. He was reminded of the night he was attacked. He saw Snape's feet, then his hand pick up Remus's wand. Remus glared up at Snape and got to his knees.

Snape pushed Remus back onto the ground, Bella and Avery laughed.

"Is there any reason you don't like me Snape?" Asked Remus while he tried to figure out a way to get his wand.

"Not really." Said Snape. They all laughed, Remus was breathing heavily. When he had gotten his letter he didn't imagine that he would have to face bullies. To his relief Remus saw the doors on the school open, James, Sirius and Peter emerged looking rather bored. Remus wondered if they could see him, he wasn't in their direct line of sight.

"HEY!" Remus yelled, making the three Slytherins jump and look at where he was looking. They hadn't heard Remus but Remus saw an opportunity. He snatched hi wand from Snap and sprinted to his friends, clutching the stick in his stomach and yelling their names.

He knew the Slytherins were running after him but he ran blindly. He nearly crashed into Peter.

"Remus?" They all exclaimed at once. Remus fell to his knees, the pain finally reaching him.

"Remus, are you bleeding!" exclaimed Peter. Remus nodded but tried to climb to his feet.

"Snape and the others, they-" Remus couldn't say anything else. He felt dizzy. He didn't realize this but he had been bleeding a lot, the stick wasn't very sharp so it hadn't made a clean cut, but it was there, keeping the wound opened.

James grabbed Remus's arm and swung it over his own shoulders. Remus gasped in pain but couldn't say anything else.

"Where's the hospital wing?" James asked Sirius who looked scared. Remus muttered something indistinctly. "What?" James asked.

"Green houses." Remus muttered, if a teacher was there they would be able to help. Snape, Black and Avery must have gone away because Remus couldn't see them and James and Sirius dragged him to the closest greenhouse.

Peter banged madly on the door. After a moment it flew open. Remus could see the figure of a woman but dizziness hit him, and then he blacked out.

**(Sorry if the story is going too fast I'm getting a bit ahead of myself)**

Remus woke up too see something glinting in front of him, he tried to reach out and grab it but his arms felt very heavy. He heard voices coming at him, but they seemed like they were from behind a wall, muffled.

"Hey James! I think he's waking up!" The voice sounded vaguely familiar. Sirius Black… the name floated across Remus's mind.

"He looks terrible."

"Yeah? Alright let me stab you with a stick James and crack your skull open see how you feel!"

"You're not actually going to do that though are you Sirius?"

"No Peter I was kidding!"

"Oh." Silence for a minute.

"Hey Remus can you hear us?"

"Shut up James, here comes Madam Pomfrey!"

'Still here boys? Isn't it lunch time?"

"We don't want to leave ma'am."

Remus felt something cold but soothing on his stomach. He gasped and opened his eyes, sitting up quickly. He groaned as a wave of pain hit his stomach and flopped back down. Apparently the shiny thing had been James's glasses.

"You okay Remus?" Asked Peter nervously.

"What happened?" Asked Remus, avoiding the question.

"We want to know that actually," Said Sirius looking uneasy. "first we're walking then your running up like you just lost a battle with a rabid werewolf-" Remus flinched- "Then your blacking out." They obviously hadn't noticed Remus flinch. Remus though back. The last thing he remembered was running up to his friends.

"So boy?" Asked Madam Pomfrey who was standing on Remus's left.

"What? Oh! Um… I was reading because we had time left- ouch-" Remus had tried to move, "But some people came up and-"

"Who was it?" asked Sirius.

"Umm… Severus Snape, your cousin Sirius, the girl and the other kid… I think his name is Dean Avery… They took my book, when they didn't give it back I pulled out my wand and told them I would jinx them- I didn't really mean it!" He added as Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to speak. "And Avery pushed me over, I cracked my head on a stone I think, when I tried to get my wand Snape stole it- no wait- sorry I'm confused, they pushed me, then Avery tackled me… I remember somehow managing to get my wand but I can't remember anything else." A silence followed Remus's ramble.

"Snape?" Growled Sirius.

"yeah, I still never got my book back though." Remus was a bit disappointed about that.

"We'll see about that." Said Madam Pomfrey, without an explanation she left the room.

"What about Herbology!" Remus exclaimed suddenly. "Did I miss much? Oh it's the first day of classes and I missed one!" He wailed.

"You're in the hospital wing and the things that you're worried about is One, you never got your book back, and Two, you missed a class?" said James.

"Yeah…" Said Remus thinking about it.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey walked in, but she was by no means alone. Behind her was Albus Dumbledore, then Snape, Black and Avery.

James, Sirius and Peter all stood up facing the Slytherins defiantly, but not daring to move since the headmaster was there.

"Explain." Said Dumbledore simply, Remus felt Dumbledore's blue gaze on him.

'They attacked me sir." Said Remus, wanting to bow his head, Dumbledore's eyes were piercing.

"Were they provoked?"

"No Sir, I was trying to defend myself."

"Sir," interjected Black, "He threatened to jinx us, pointed his wand at us and everything, he had jinxed Nott on the Hogwarts Express too." At these words James spoke up.

"Yeah only because he was trying to hurt me! Remus was defending me!" Dumbledore raised his hand for silence and James closed his mouth. Remus was grateful to James fro defending him.

"Tell me everything from the start Remus." Said Dumbledore, sitting on the bed to Remus's left, while the Slytherins stood uneasily in the background. Remus told him, with more detail than he had told Madam Pomfrey. He started from after Charms ended and stopped when he couldn't remember anything else. Dumbledore sat in silence after Remus had finished his tale. Finally he spoke.

"You've had an eventful first week haven't you?" He asked, Remus was startled into a grin. "How long will he have to stay here? Over night perhaps?" Dumbledore asked Madame Pomfrey.

"No! I can't miss two classes! I have History of Magic at one!" Remus swung his feet onto the floor and stood. "See? I'm fine." The words had only left his mouth when he felt a pain in stomach and he gasped, clutching the spot.

"Remus get back in bed!" Exclaimed Peter, who looked scared. Remus collapsed back onto the bed, hating this weakness.

"Why don't you three leave and go get lunch?" Dumbledore suggested.

"If we can sir, I think we want to stay with Remus… if it's okay of course." Said Sirius who looked like he was struggling to be polite. Dumbledore nodded, then finally faced the others.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" All three of them started talking at once.

"He threatened us first!"

"WE were defending ourselves!"

"He's making himself seem like a victim."

"Yeah! We got scared, he's dangerous!"

_Dangerous…_ the word floated into Remus's mind, he had been called that before, and because of him being a werewolf.

'Um Mr. Dumbledore, if it helps we all saw Remus, he was scared out of his mind. He was bleeding a lot, I mean you weren't there- with all respect- there was a stick IN his stomach!" James said, glaring at the Slytherins.

'As it is I believe the story is much more believable if we had a witness." At that moment the hospital wing doors opened and a plump witch walked in, her robes were covered in dust and dirt.

"Professor Sprout, says she can tell her story." Dumbledore said. "If you would?"

"Well headmaster, these four," She beckoned to Sirius, James Peter and Remus, "Knocked on the greenhouse door right before class with Mr. Lupin was being supported. I saw those three running away." She indicated to Black, Snape and Avery.

'That you." Dumbledore said kindly, Professor Sprout nodded and turned, walking out of the room. "Well I believe you all deserve somewhat of a punishment." He said to the Slytherins. They all groaned, while James and Sirius exchanged pleased looks. "25 points from Slytherin. Each. You will all serve detentions and I will be writing to your parents, you may go now." They all rushed out of the wing.

"Rest now Remus, you would do good to write to your parents too." with that Dumbledore left. Madame Pomfrey stayed only long enough to inform them she will let Remus back to classes if he made a quick recovery then left.

"You've had a bad day, no?" Said Sirius into the silence, everyone burst into laughter. Remus groaned at pain flared in his stomach.

"Did you three even go to Herbology?" Remus asked. They all shook their heads.

"When you were passed out we marauded the castle some, found a new passage, we're not really sure where it goes but we're going to find out." James said.

"Wow James, I'm surprised you know what marauding means." Said Sirius, he was smiling.

"Might as well call us the Marauders and be done with it." Said Remus with a laugh. No one spoke.

"That's not a bad idea actually Remus." Said Sirius.

"What? We should be called the Marauders?" Remus asked, thinking about it.

"The Marauders!" Exclaimed Sirius in a deep voice, "Purveyors and Magical Mischief-Makers!" James laughed.

"We sound like a creepy band or something." James said, causing more laughter. The Marauders actually had a ring to it, Remus thought to himself.

Soon Madam Pomfrey came back and told the others to go to class, Remus felt his heart drop. He would be missing not one but two classes in the same day. They left with farewells to Remus.

"Do I need to stay overnight?" he asked Madame Pomfrey once they left.

"Well I need to keep an eye on you over night, here drink this it will help." She handed his a bottle of red liquid, Remus drank it, expecting a sour taste to it, however it tasted rather nice, a mix of strawberries and mint.

'What is it? It tastes good." Remus said, causing a smile from Madam Pomfrey.

"It's something I created, it will help with pain to physical injuries and tastes what to drinker believes is delicious." Remus had a new respect for her. Not only did it taste good but he could already feel the twinge in his stomach lessen.

"Thanks." Said Remus politely. Madam Pomfrey left for her office, leaving Remus alone, he noticed his school bad was propped on the table next to him and grabbed it, pulling from a bottle of ink, a quill and a piece of parchment. He wrote a letter to his parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_My first week at Hogwarts was great and bad. Great because I got into Gryffindor, I made loads of friends with most of the other Gryffindor's too. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew are my best friends. This week has been bad because I am currently writing to you from the hospital wing. Today I got fight with Slytherins. Before you think badly I assure you I was using self defense. I feel better already though. The matron Madame Pomfrey gave me some medicine. I should be back in classes soon._

_No one has found out about me yet either, the head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey explained what would happen once a month. I hope you're both doing well, also if you could send me another copy of Herbology, a Beginners Guide I would appreciate it. _

_Love your Son,_

_Remus Lupin_

Remus finished the letter with a flourish and laid it on the desk. He obviously had no way to mail it because Spirit would be in the Owlery. Remus watched as people started passing the hospital wing to go to classes, and wished he was one of them. Of course History of Magic was supposed to be very dull but never the less he was disappointed.

Around 2:00 James, Sirius and Peter came back, their arms laden with books and all of them looking rather tiered.

James collapsed on the bed next to Remus and dropped his school bag and books. Sirius shoved some papers and a book at Remus.

'Here, History of Magic stuff, we all were given those books." He explained, upon seeing Remus's confused face. Remus brightened, maybe he wouldn't be so behind. He didn't start reading it immediately though, he wanted to hear all about the other's day.

'It was awesome Remus! Turns out we have History of Magic with the Slytherins." James said with a evil grin, "After class we followed Snape to the toilets and shoved his head in one of them for revenge."

"Guys! You could get in trouble!" Remus exclaimed.

'No we won't!" Said Peter happily.

"Yeah we said it was revenge and if he told anyone we would let you curse him." James said, mumbling a bit at the end. Remus was torn between amusement and shock, amusement won and he laughed, noticing that he felt no pain.

"What about you? What did you do all day?" Asked Peter looking anxious.

"Absolutely nothing." Said Remus with a great sigh. He had been very bored, the only visitor before his friends had been Madame Pomfrey, giving him more medicine. The other snickered.

"When can you get back to classes?" asked James.

"Madame Pomfrey says I have to stay overnight." Said Remus glumly, "Which reminds me, can you guys mail this letter for me? Use my owl though." He handed Sirius the letter.

'Sure, what is it?" asked Sirius starting to open it.

'Don't read it!" Remus exclaimed snatching it back. That letter contained hints about him being a werewolf! If they ever found out Remus knew that they would desert him, he couldn't let that happen.

"S-sorry." Stammered Sirius looking shocked by the outburst. James grabbed the letter.

''Don't worry I'll mail it for you." He said, tucking it in his robes front pocket. Remus nodded his thanks.

"What else happened that I should know about today?" Asked Remus. The others shrugged, grinning.

"Nothing much, oh wait! James got dissed by Lily AGAIN!" Sirius exclaimed, he apparently found this very funny. James however didn't.

"She threw her book at me!" He wailed, "I don't get why she hates me though." He added. "She talked to Snape a lot during History of Magic; I guess they were friends before Hogwarts." Remus had thought about that actually, it made sense because Lily seemed to know Snape.

"What did you do to make her hit you with a book?" He asked with a grin.

'Nothing…" James mumbled.

"He slung an arm around her shoulders while he was 'pretending' to get a book." Peter put in helpfully. Remus laughed. This was what Hogwarts was about to him, not about learning but friends. But what would happen if the others ever found out he was a werewolf? Or worse what if he accidentally hurt one of them? Remus shook his head to clear his mind.

"You okay Remus?" asked Sirius.

"Fine, why?"

"You spaced out." Remus rolled his eyes. At that moment Madame Pomfrey came over again and told the others they had to leave, that Remus needed rest.

'I AM resting Madam Pomfrey!" Remus wailed but she didn't listen, she shooed the others out and Remus was left alone again, preparing himself for a long night alone in the hospital.

**Once again I'm sorry if the story moves too fast, tell me if it does. And now they have their names! The Marauders…. Aha I plan some funny stuff and some serious stuff in the net chapter. Hugz from a marauder if you review!**

**Reviews= luv**

**Luv= inspiration**

**Inspiration= more story! Domino effect here guys. **


	7. Chapter 6 The Full Moon

**Yay someone reviewed for the last chapter! XD Thanks to: Dancing-Souls! Who reviewed for three chapters so far! Yay to them! Someone hug this girl!**

**Remus and Sirius: *hug Dancing-Souls* **

**ONWARD!**

Remus was allowed to join his friends at the breakfast table, he felt as good as ever, except he now had a bruise on his head and a new scar on his stomach. He sat down and he noticed a lot of people were staring at him.

"What's everyone looking at?" He asked Peter. Sirius and James had failed to show up on time, they were probably still asleep.

"The word got out that you were in a fight." Said Peter, chewing on some ham.

"Oh…" Said Remus. He felt uneasy with everyone looking; whenever he turned to them they would look away quickly and pretend that they weren't looking. About 45 minutes before potions started Sirius and James plopped down on either side of Remus.

"Morning sleeping beauties." Said Frank from across the table. Sirius and James said nothing but looked ready to doze off again.

"Late night?" Remus asked, they both grunted and Remus looked at Peter in question.

"They tried to figure out where that new passage went; they didn't come back to bed until dawn nearly." Remus would've laughed but at that moment the post arrived.

Remus almost never got anything, except for the first day when his parents had written him a letter. Today Spirit was carrying a letter in his beak and a small package in his talons. He landed gracefully in front of Remus and Remus allowed his to munch on some cornflakes while he took the letter and un-tied the package. He opened the letter first.

_Dear Remus,_

_We're very glad you have made some friends so far and you sound like you love Hogwarts. However we are both very concerned about you getting into fights. Your letter was rather vague and your mother would like a detailed letter. _

_We also must express our concern that someone will find out about you. If anyone does please tell us instantly, or Dumbledore. We miss you a lot. See you on the Christmas Holidays._

_Love, Mom and Dad. _

Remus sighed, his parents were paranoid. Remus turned now to the package and opened it; it was a new copy of the book he had asked for. Remus smiled; at least they did send it to him. Remus shoved the book in his bag and finished eating.

"Something wrong Remus?" Asked Sirius groggily, "You look frustrated." Remus shook his head and checked his watch. They had plenty of time still.

"What classes today Remus?" Asked Peter.

"Potions, then a break, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Recited Remus instantly, James nodded.  
'Yeah we get to see what the new teacher is like in Defense against the Dark arts," He said, "We're one of his first classes this year."

Remus thought about the teacher, Professor Leiurus, had been very odd at the feast the first day of school. He hadn't shown any emotion and reminded Remus of a vampire.

In potions they found out that Professor Slughorn was a nice teacher, nice, but very odd indeed. He seemed to have favorites. He singled out Remus and Lily because of their talents. Lily appeared to be very fond of Slughorn but Remus didn't like him very much.

During their break the marauders hung around outside the castle, exploring. They made the mistake of going near the forbidden forest and got yelled at by the Hagrid, who ended up inviting them into his hut for tea. Hagrid, they learned, wasn't a cruel and mean as he appeared, quite the opposite in face, he was almost lovable.

The left Hagrid hut laughing about a joke he was telling.

"It's lunch time guys." Announced Sirius, lunch it appeared was the only thing Sirius could remember the time of and made sure that the others knew this. They gave a cheery good bye to Hagrid and made their way into the castle.

They had almost reached the Great Hall when Remus heard someone shouting his name.

"Hey Lupin!" said the voice, Remus turned in time to see something headed straight for his face, he ducked just in time. Remus always had kept some wolfish instincts and quick reflexes were one of them. He ducked quickly and the book that was thrown went flying past him.

Remus stood up straight in time to see Snape, Black Avery and the boy from the train, Nott walking towards them.

"What do you want?" Hissed Sirius, grabbing the back of Remus's robes and pulling him backwards.

"Nothing at all, we were just returning a book." Said Snape, almost pleasantly.

Remus noticed for the first time that the book that had been thrown at him was his Herbology book; since he already had a new one he picked it up and walked past Sirius to Snape.

"Don't need it, you keep It." he said, trying to be nice. Just because Snape was horrid to him didn't mean that Remus had to be horrid in return. Snape didn't grab the book.

"Re-phrase," Remus decided, "Take the book before I jinx you." With a glare Snape grabbed the book. Remus turned to walk back to his friends.

"Remus duck!" yelled either James or Sirius. Remus ducked and sun around at the same time, he saw Avery trying to punch him and instead flailed through the air where Remus's head had once been.

Remus grabbed Avery's legs and pulled, causing him to land on his back. Then Remus whipped out his wand, pointed it at Avery's head and bellowed.

"Anteoculatia!" He had seen this spell in a book called _Curses and Counter Curses. _It worked exactly as the book had described. Avery's hair began to grow together, his head began to bald except for two spots and in those spots the hair began to grow.

Every one watched, the Slytherins with horror and the Marauders with amazement as two antlers sprouted on Avery's head.

"R-Remus what did you do?" Asked James into the silence.

"Jinxed him." Replied Remus smugly. All at once four things happened.

The Marauders burst into laughter hysterically.

Avery wailed.

The Slytherins screamed.

Lily came around the corner.

"What?-"She said, staring at the scene before her eyes, her eyes landed on Avery on the ground, then at James.

"What did you do James Potter!" she screeched even though Remus was the one with his wand out.

"Nothing!" James exclaimed looking bewildered. Remus tapped Lily on the shoulder.

'What Remus?" She snarled, looking wondrously like a tiger.

"It was me." He said, Lily looked at Remus then at James opened her mouth to say something but didn't. Instead she walked over to the Slytherins.

"Let's get him to the hospital." She said, "Get up Dean." She said tugging Avery's arm. He stumbled to his feet and they ran around the corner.

"That was…" said James trailing off. "Pretty AWESOME Remus!"

"I didn't actually intend for it to work… but if they just stayed I could've done the counter curse." Everyone started laughing.

The memory of the Slytherins faces lingered in their minds making them laugh, but before they could go anywhere Professor Slughorn came around the corner.

"Did Avery just rum by with antlers?" He asked the Marauders. They all froze and turned to face him.

"Um… yes?" Said Remus wondering if he was about to get in trouble.

"My dear boys, who did that!" Slughorn exclaimed. The four looked at each other. James, Sirius and Peter all pushed Remus forward.

"So it was you was it?" Slughorn asked walking up to Remus.

"Yes sir it was, but I was using defense you see, they tried to hurt me and I warned them, but Avery didn't take the hint so I jinxed him." Remus explained with his head bowed.

"Well boy, I must say I'm impressed." Remus looked up at him in surprise.

"Y-you are?"

"Why yes, many people can't do that if it was their first time trying! Lupin, how would you like to join me and a few other students at lunch tomorrow? Just a little get together, you're welcomed to come too Mr. Potter." Slughorn added making James look surprised.

"Uh, what? - I mean sure but- I'm not in trouble?" Remus stuttered not believing his ears.

"Of course not!" Slughorn said, looking shocked that Remus would think so, "Skill like that must be celebrated, not punished!" Professor Slughorn patted Remus on the head then walked away.

"That was extremely…odd." Said Sirius, once he was out of earshot. Remus said nothing but followed his friends into the great hall for Lunch.

After Lunch Remus led then to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, they gathered outside the door, wondering what the teacher would be like.

Then, although no one moved, the door swung open to reveal a dark musty room, the first years peered eagerly into it, a few of the girls looking rather scared.

"Someone go in." Said Remus who was behind Sirius.

"I'm not going in, it's all dark." Replied James.

"Oh come one!" Said Lily, pushing her way to the front, she looked in the room, then took a step in, Remus brushed past Sirius to join her, feeling if she was brave enough there was nothing to be afraid of. The room stayed dark. The black curtains were drawn and an unpleasant smell lingered.

"Is anyone in here?" Lily asked into the air. No one replied.

"Don't die guys!" Yelled Sirius at them, Remus would've glared at him but he couldn't see where the door was.

"Remus, Where are you? I can't see!" Said Lily's voice. Remus couldn't see her either. The next moment Remus heard a bang, and the door closed. He heard a few people exclaim from the other side. Remus felt around in the dark until he touched something. Lily uttered a small yelp.

"Sorry! It's me Lily." Remus said, feeling for her hand and grabbing it.

"This is scary, where's the door?" Lily asked, hugging Remus as if she would a brother, Remus was a bit worried that she was hugging him and patted her back awkwardly.

At that moment he felt something touch his back as Lily pulled back from the hug.

"Did you just touch my back Lily?" Remus asked slowly.

"No, why- ack! Something grabbed my hair. It's stuck!" Remus tried to feel around for her hair to help.

"This isn't working, let me try a spell." Remus dug around his pocket for his wand, pulling it out.

"I think this will work… Lumos." A small beam of light shone through the tip of the wand and Remus felt pleased that it had worked. He held his wand up and saw that Lily had somehow got her hair stuck on a small ornate bird cage. Remus held up his wand close so she could see and untangle it, when she did they began to look for the door.

They soon found it and Remus turned the handle, locked.

"This is school!" Lily exclaimed, "Why is the door locked!" Then they heared whispers through the door.

"Shh I hear her, I think."

"Yeah I heard that too, hey guys you okay!"

"Remus, Lily what's happening?"

The voices of the other Gryffindor's came through the door.  
"We're fine! It's dark but Remus made his wand light up," Lily called, "But the door is locked!"

Remus heard some one mutter "show off." It sounded like Sirius. Remus felt something poke his back again, something cold and sharp.

"Ow!" he exclaimed whirling around, nothing was there, Lily was right; this was school not a horror book.

"What happened?" asked Lily. Remus convinced himself that he had imagined it and shook his head.

"Nothing, sorry." Remus said. Suddenly a candle flared to life in the corner. Followed by another next to it, then another and another. Remus and Lily watched as the walls were lit, by themselves. Then all the candles were on and Remus lowered his wand.

"Very good." Said a voice behind them, Lily shrieked and Remus jumped. They both whirled around. Professor Leiurus was there, he was as pale as he had been at the feast but wore a kind smile.

"Sorry if I scared you, I like putting all my students through tests to see how brave of a class I have to deal with." He explained, Lily and Remus glanced at each other.

"Um… great but, why?" asked Remus, who wanted very much to stutter.

"I just said so boy, a test, a test!" Professor Leiurus, "bravery is a good trait to contain, and I'm sure you two will do exceptional in my class." He waved his wand at the door and it burst open. The first years blinked by the light, then filed into the room.

"For those of you who couldn't hear, this was all a test." Professor Leiurus explained, turning to everyone else, "of bravery of course, you are Gryffindor's are you not! Bravery and nobility, I expect to see that out of you. Now everyone take a seat." Remus noticed for the first time a row of tables, all arranged in a circle facing each other. Everyone sat, Remus with Lily on one side and James on the other.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Leiurus began, "IN this class you will learn all about the creatures of the dark, next year as well. This term we will cover Vampires, Werewolves and Giants, Next term we will continue onto creatures such as phoenixes and centaurs."

The lesson progressed in this manner, Professor Leiurus telling them what they would do this year and what he expected out of them, because of what happened at the beginning he even gave Lily and Remus 10 points each.

Towards the end of class everyone was beginning to get quite bored with the talking. The only people who really seemed to be listening besides Remus was Lily, but she too was looking rather tired.

"Finally, end of year testing will be a mix of practical and physical lessons. That is, written and a… obstacle course if you will. I expect every one of you to pass with flying colors!" He barked, Peter looked rather worried. But Professor Leiurus smiled, "I have complete faith in all of you, no homework tonight." It was clearly a dismissal, the Gryffindor's walked out of the room still pondering if Leiurus was a good teacher or not.

Remus himself thought highly of him, pale and rather scary looking as their teacher may be, Remus felt like he would learn a lot from him.

"He's a bit scary." Remus heard Molly telling Lily. Everyone else seemed to think so too, but Remus pushed these thoughts aside as three unwelcome people approached.

Snape, Black and Nott. Apparently they hadn't forgotten what had happened this morning, neither had the Marauders. The two groups faced each other in the hallway, people brushing past them but no one spoke.

"We'll get you Lupin, for what you did to Avery, trust me on that." Snarled Snape after a minute of silence.

"Ooh is that a threat Snape?" snarled James back, stepping in front of Remus. Snape glared at him.

"Maybe Potter." He said calmly. "Watch your back Lupin." He spat. Remus set his jaw and glared but didn't say anything else.

"Don't threaten him!" exclaimed Sirius angrily. Snape opened his mouth for a sharp retort but was cut off as Lily walked over.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at everyone.

"Nothing Lily." Said Snape reassuringly. Lily smiled at him then walked over to Remus and whispered to him.

"Thanks for not laughing earlier when I was scared." She said Remus was surprised. Why would he laugh at her? But he smiled and nodded. Then she walked away and grabbed Snape's arm, dragging him away and talking to him. Black and Nott followed.

"What did she say to you Remus?" asked James after they left.

"Nothing." Said Remus with a smile. Lily was nice to him and didn't mind Peter and Sirius so why on earth did she hate James so much?

~X~ PAGE BREAK!

Remus hardly could believe it when he realized he had been in Hogwarts nearly a month. His classes were wonderful and Snape's gang hadn't gotten in the way since the first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

Remus, James, Sirius and Peter had become very close and had found so many secret passages bye their 4th week that they always got to classes early. Remus had taken a note out of James's and Sirius's books though. They had all become serious troublemakers and Remus was about to loose count on how many times James got a detention.

On one day in Herbology Professor Sprout was talking angrily to the marauders because they had accidentally smashed a pot contained a rather expensive plant. Remus had simply been laughing with his friends when Sirius moved his elbow and knocked the pot over. They had all gotten the trouble.

Remus knew they were going to get detention but the next moment to greenhouse door opened and Professor McGonagall came it.

"Excuse me Professor Sprout; may a talk to Lupin for a minute?" Professor Sprout set her jaw but nodded and Remus walked over to McGonagall.

'What is it professor?" he asked curiously.

"The full moon tonight Remus in case you had forgotten, tell your friends something then follow me to the hospital wing." Of course. Truthfully Remus had forgotten, but now he remembered and felt dread that he had to lie to his friends. He put on a sad face, already coming up with an excuse. He hurried back to the Marauders and grabbed his stuff.

"I have to go guys, my mother is ill at home, my father sent a owl and I'm being sent back. I'll be back soon." He explained and rushed off before they could say anything.

Remus followed Professor McGonagall to the Hospital Wing, stopping to drop his things off at Gryffindor tower. They walked in to find the room absolutely deserted, except for Madame Pomfrey who was pacing.

"Ah there you are," She said briskly, 'What took so long? You will have to follow me Lupin, this will happen every full moon" she said without waiting for a reply. Madame Pomfrey left the Hospital Wing and Remus followed her, so did McGonagall. The hallways were deserted as they walked. No one spoke and Remus wondered what the plan really was.

Remus's curiosity grew as he was led outside, and along the grounds until a very interesting tree grew in his sight.

This tree had many limbs, all of them huge, but it also seemed to be alive, swaying even though there was no wind.

"Is this the Womping Willow that Dumbledore mentioned?" Remus asked.

"Very good, yes it is, and this is what is going to happen." Said Madame Pomfrey. She took her wand out of a pocket and waved it. A stick on the ground rose and poked a knot on the tree. The tree stopped swaying and they walked right up to the trunk. Now that they were closer Remus could see a small tunnel in the trunk.

"We're going in there?" Remus asked.

"Madame Pomfrey will lead you down; I have a class to attend to." Professor McGonagall said, she gave Remus a rare, kind smile then walked away.

"Well let's go Lupin." Said Madame Pomfrey. Remus followed her once again, into the tunnel.

Remus had to crouch over slightly to avoid hitting his head on the roof of the tunnel. He didn't know how long they walked; his legs were beginning to hurt before the tunnel widened and to his surprise Remus was looking at a staircase, a very old looking one. The floorboards creaked as they walked; they climbed the small staircase until they were in front of a wooden door. Remus opened it.

Inside was a little bedroom. A four-poster bed was against the wall and tables and chairs were scattered randomly, there was a window and Remus could see that it was nearly dawn.

"This is where you will be until morning Remus." Said Madame Pomfrey.

"O-okay." Remus stuttered, a bit taken aback, of course as a werewolf he wouldn't be able to get out of the tunnel, he would be too big.

"The sun is setting, I will be going, and I'll fetch you in the morning." Madame Pomfrey said and left, leaving Remus alone with his thoughts.

Remus paced the room, that had all happened very suddenly and he was angry at himself for not realizing how close to the full moon it was.

Night soon fell; the day was bright and cloudless so when night came there was nothing to stop the moon from shining. Remus crouched in the corner of the room, wanting to hide from the moon beams, but they hit him eventually and he felt himself go still.

Then a pain grew in his back, as If he was being stretched, his ankles merged and his feet grew, Remus had taken off his shoes and good robes before so he wouldn't rip them during the transformation. He felt as if someone was tugging on his arms and legs, his nose grew out. Then the feeling of a thousand needles came, as fur began to grow. Soon Remus was a fully fledges werewolf and one thing was on his mind: kill.

He needed the blood! The lust for the killing, the monster of him needed to escape. He scratched at the door as he admitted a single long, piercing howl.

No one was there to bite! He needed to bite something though, so he bit down on hiss own arm, until blood blossomed out and coated his fur. He started to scratch his face, deep gouges on his cheeks and over his eye. Remus started to prowl around the room. He would occasionally grab a chair and pretend it was a human, biting and ripping at it.

Remus tried to get out of this awful place! He felt all of the rage he had ever felt bubble up and spill over and over again. This was one of the worse transformations.

Once or twice Remus was able to get a control on him self enough to spot biting himself, but then the anger would spill again.

When Remus was a werewolf before Hogwarts his parents had taken him to a cave in the middle of some mountains, they had put spells around so no one could see or hear him. But his parents weren't hear and Remus was sure that someone was going to hear him if he didn't calm down. Finally he slumped on the bed, bloody and exhausted, his breathing ragged and pieces of fur missing.

He curled up as a werewolf and dozed into a restless night, occasionally waking enough when another burst of rage over came him. Dawn came slowly, Remus could watch from the bed as a beam of red appeared on the horizon, his were wolf self was haywire, howling as the sun slowly rose.

Then Remus began to change again. His nose shortened and his fur disappeared, the pain from the bites and scratches grew though. Remus shrunk back to his normal size, and laid on the bed, tired and weak. His hands were bloody from just touching his face and arms. Remus had many thoughts in his head, most of which included how he was going to explain the new scars to the Marauders.

Madame Pomfrey came back soon. She looked around the room in shock, seeing the hanging curtains Remus had ripped the bloody walls and the broken furniture. Then she spotted Remus on the bed and hurried over.

"Lupin? Are you awake?" She asked, Remus turned to look at her and she gasped. "What did you do to yourself?"

"No one was around to bite… so I hurt myself." Remus muttered, "can you help with the scratches? I don't know how I'll be able to explain them." Remus sat up. Madame Pomfrey waited for him to get his strength back, muttering a spell that made bandages wrap Remus up.

When Remus was ready she led him back downstairs, down the tunnel and out of the Willow. It was still very early and they saw no one but Hagrid, who didn't see them, as they entered Hogwarts and ventured to the hospital room.

Madame Pomfrey told Remus to lay down while she got something for his scratches. She came back with a thick blue crème, which she smeared on his face and arms. It soothed instantly but left faint scars on his face, they were redder than the others and very noticeable. Remus pondered what he would tell every one.

His mother was supposed to be ill, that's what he told his friends at least, Remus could say that they were driving a muggle car and crashed… but they never used the car except for the day when they went to Kings' Cross.

Perhaps that they were caught in a storm and a window shattered, or he got in a fight with someone with a knife. Thoughts like these chased each other around for a while until Madam Pomfrey shook him out of it.

"You can go to classes today if you want, or you can head up to bed, either will be fine." She said, "Homework from yesterday has been sent up to your dormitory already." She added as an afterthought. Remus nodded silently, still thinking hard. She left and walked into a small office in the back of the Hospital Wing. Remus stood up and began walking to Gryffindor Tower slowly, lost in his own mind.

He reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Password?" she asked sleepily.

"Frigle." Said Remus, she swung open. Remus climbed into the portrait hole and walked up the winding steps to his dormitory. He opened the door, figuring that most people would still be asleep. He was wrong.

"Remus!" came an exclamation. Remus was surprised to see that every boy was awake, even Frank.

"Why are you all awake?" Remus asked sleepily.

"We were worried!" piped Peter, the others nodded.

"Yeah you left in such a hurry! Is your mom okay?" asked Sirius.

"What… yeah, actually… umm." Remus had to figure out a way to tell them about his new scars. "Well… I arrived at my house see? But we live where storms are really, um… normal and a partially nasty one happened, the glass blew off my window and got me all in the face see? But she's fine… and I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Remus said all in a rush, wanting not to talk.

"Are you okay though?" asked Frank.

"Fine, it just stings."

"You sure? Glass doesn't seem to like you, first you fall into it then it blows up in your face, your arm too…" James said, pointing a Remus's arm. Remus had forgotten about the bite marks, he needed to start wearing longer sleeves.

"No, that's from my dog…" Remus said weakly, "Can't you tell?" without waiting for a reply he walked over to his bed and collapsed into it.

"UM, Remus we have classes in a few hours are you still going to bed?" asked Peter. Remus mumbled into his pillow. He had always been grumpy after the full moon and exceptionally angry at times.

"What?" asked Frank.

"I said, I'm skipping today." Remus said moving his head so he could speak to them, without looking at them.

Everyone was shocked into silence. Remus didn't ask why, he already knew. He never approved of skipping but technically he wasn't _skipping _he had permission to from Madame Pomfrey.

"Are you feeling okay Remus?" asked Peter.

"Fine, you know besides my face, my arm and my life." Said Remus, angrily, "leave me alone I'm not in the mood for questions Peter." Remus hated being this mad at his friends but in his mind he wasn't doing anything wrong. At least, the anger inside him thought he wasn't doing anything wrong. Remus himself knew he was being short with them.

He heard the dormitory door slam and assumed that everyone had left.

Remus turned over and opened his eyes. Right in front of him was Lily! They others hadn't left, she had came in.

"Ah!" Remus exclaimed jumping backwards (as much as one can jump backwards while lying in bed) and almost fell off. "What are you doing? What?" He stuttered, Lily smiled at him.

"I just heard you guys talking and wondered why everyone was so loud, you left in a rush yesterday what happened?" she seemed honestly concerned. She look a closer look at Remus's face, "You're hurt aren't you?" she said grabbing his face and making Remus look up at her, he had to look up because he was still lying down.

"What are you doing?" asked Remus, jerking his face away. Lily looked a bit hurt.

"I'm just seeing if you're okay." She said biting her lip, James walked over to her.

'It's okay Evans, Remus is just a bit grumpy, I guess having glass blown up in your face does that to you huh?" he said, Lily glared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous Potter, Remus couldn't have possible been so close to glass that blew up and hit him in the face, which is highly unlikely."

"But it's true Lily." Groaned Remus, turning onto his stomach. Why couldn't he just sleep? That's what he needed, and some food, maybe he'd go to breakfast then back to bed.

"But- how?" stuttered Lily, without even glancing at James.

"You explain James." Remus said. James looked surprised.

"Well Potter?"

"I understand this much: Remus's mother was ill, he lives where high winds are common and arrived to his house when there was a big storm, the glass on his window broke when he was in front of it and scratched him, oh and something about a dog bite. Did I get that right Remus?"

'Right' Remus thought, James told the story better than Remus himself did, he nodded into his pillow.

"Oh, wait a dog? You got bitten? Where?" Lily said, Remus took the moment to wonder why she cared so much.

"…. Shut up and let me sleep." Remus replied grumpily.

James grabbed Remus's arm and rolled up his sleeve to show lily the spot where Remus had bitten his own arm.

"Right there, looks a bit painful Remus." James said. Remus jerked his arm back.

"It's fine." He said.

"Guys, leave him alone, he needs sleep." Said Peter. The others, including Lily, grumbled but backed away from Remus and fell silent. Remus smiled his thanks to Peter and closed his eyes, drifting into a much needed sleep.

**Well this might very well be the longest chapter I have ever written! 10 pages on WORD, 5,159 words altogether. Wow, okay I think this chapter went a bit fast but I write for my enjoyment! Because I like the story as much as anyone, I post it because I wonder if anyone reads it. Yadayada gotten a few PMs about this story and how it's bad one. Please Review guys! Tell me what you think annnnnd the next chapter might take a while.**


	8. Chapter 7 Halloween

**Hi again guys! I'm writing this and no comments on the last chapter so far… sad but oh well! Also I just realized I might wanna do a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ! **

**I wish people would Review if they follow or fav this story, it makes me feel a lot better.**

**ONWARD **

**Chapter 7 Halloween. **

Remus hardly could believe it when he realized he had been at school for nearly two months. People were all talking about the up coming Halloween Feast, which was supposed to be very wonderful. However Remus was the only one who was dreading it. This month's full moon fell right on Halloween.

Remus must have been noticeably miserable because his friends started asking if he was alright. Each time he would make an excuse. He said he was fine.

On the morning of Halloween a wonderful smell tinted the air. The smell of freshly baking pumpkin pie and cider.

He was the first one awake and Remus pulled on his oldest pair of robes, they were very shabby looking and Remus decided that if he was going to ripe stuff up as a werewolf he would rather they were things he didn't love.

Trying not to wake anyone Remus crept down the stairs and into the common room. It was deserted, so Remus got one of the best chairs next to the fire. Remus started on his homework that he hadn't finished for potions, the deadliest poisons. He was just starting what was bound to be extra credit work when someone spoke.

"Remus?" Remus jumped and spun around. To his surprise Sirius and James had just walked in through the portrait hole.

"You startled me! Where have you guys been?" Remus demanded.

"Er…" said Sirius.

"We were…"

"Doing something against the rules?" asked Remus.

They both nodded in unison. Remus didn't know if he should laugh or scold. In the end he talked.

"What was it exactly?"

"Wehbointtekichin."

"What?"

"Webrokeintothekitchens."

"Don't mumble! What?"

"We broke into the kitchens!" James wailed and Remus snickered.

"Why?"

"We were hungry! And you tell me that smell isn't delicious, we got some pie… and some food… I would give you some but we ate it all already." James said. Remus shook his head, as if in shame.

"Why… why guys?" he said in a hurt voice.

James and Sirius looked guilty.

"Sorry Remus. We know you hate breaking the rules and all but-"

"Why didn't you wake me up? I want to go to the kitchens!" Remus said. James and Sirius both grinned and laughed.

"Bit late now." Said James.

"Yeah." Said Remus in agreement. "I'm not going to go to the feast." He blurted out. James and Sirius stopped smiling at once.

"…why?" asked Sirius. Remus wished he could just tell them but he couldn't, they would abandon him. Remus had already planned the story out this time.

"It's my mom again, she caught what she had last time and my dad wants me there for a night, she's at Saint Mungo's." He clarified. Sirius and James looked sympathetic as Remus put on a sad face.

"That's too bad Remus, I hope she gets better," said Sirius, looking as if he didn't know what else to say, "Er… is it contagious? I mean, are you going to catch it?"

"I don't think so; I guess I'll find out today, well tonight." Remus replied, almost believing his own story. Sirius and James took places in chairs around the fire, until light came through the large windows in the common room.

"When do you have to go?" asked Sirius into the silence.

"Soon probably, Professor McGonagall will get me like last time I think." Said Remus, he honestly didn't know what was going to happen. Soon people began to make their way down into the common room for breakfast. Remus, assuming McGonagall would look on the great hall for him too, followed the others for breakfast.

The great hall had been decorated with black and orange streamers, and Hagrid was currently carving out a pumpkin at least 10 feet tall. Remus and the others say down and began to eat breakfast; they had Halloween off since it was a holiday, no classes today. Remus was slightly comforted by this thought because he hated missing classes.

After breakfast there was still no sign of McGonagall, Remus wondered if he had miscalculated and the full moon was tomorrow instead.

The Marauders walked outside, surprised to find it rather dark still. Remus knew why instantly. The sky was covered in heavy clouds, not a single ray on the sun shone.

If the clouds didn't move he would never know if it was the full moon or not! But then again, if they stayed like that the moon wouldn't even shine. Remus felt a ray of hope inside him at this thought.

"Gloomy." Observed Peter.

"Very." Agreed Remus quietly. They lay sprawled on the grass, as the day passed. Remus still felt like something wasn't right. Maybe he was supposed to go to the hospital wing by himself, or maybe he didn't even need Madame Pomfrey there. Perhaps he had to go to the Willow by himself, but hadn't McGonagall said something about that anyway? Remus made an excuse to get away for a few minutes.

"I'll be right back; I need a book from our dormitory." He told his friends, they all gave various replies. Remus rushed inside, but tried to look like he wasn't rushing. He decided to check the hospital wing, so he went there.

When he walked inside he saw Madame Pomfrey talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Um, excuse me." Remus said nervously.

"Ah see there he is, Poppy." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, yes you were right Minerva, of course, where have you been Lupin?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

'I didn't know I was supposed to come here by myself, I mean I wasn't sure if it actually was the full moon tonight, it's really cloudy out." Remus stuttered, all of it was the truth at least.

'Yes boy it is the full moon tonight and we must hasten, even if it is cloudy." Said Madame Pomfrey, "Minerva can you tell something to Lupin's friends if they ask? I'm sure they will wonder." Professor McGonagall nodded and hurried away.

"Well come on boy don't just stand there lets be going." Madame Pomfrey said and shooed Remus out of the room. They walked along the corridor, people giving Remus questioning looks, probably wondering, "Why is that first year being led through the corridors?" but Remus ignored their gazes.' Soon they were outside and entering the whopping willow.

It was darker than last time since the clouds covered the sun and Remus almost crashed into a wall several times before they made it out. Remus went to the room he had been at last time and looked outside, he couldn't tell if the sun was still up or if it was setting.

"I'll be back in the morning Lupin." Said Madame Pomfrey and left Remus alone once again.

Night came, or rather the sky got even darker, but Remus still couldn't see the moon. He was getting bored and wished he had brought a book.

He wondered what the Marauders were doing at this moment, no doubt they were enjoying a nice meal in the Great Hall, joking and laughing with each other, probably didn't even care where Remus was. Remus could feel the anger that came with being a werewolf inside of him.

Remus paced the room, waiting for the transformation to begin. But it never did, the hours passed and Remus stayed hopeful that the clouds would stay over the moon all night. Of course he should have known better.

The clouds shifted and a single beam of light hit the floor where Remus stood. Remus went rigid. Each transformation felt different, but always painful. This time Remus felt the fur first, like hundreds of needles. Then his body grew and twisted, his nose forged with his mouth. But then the clouds covered the moon again. Remus felt the transformation go backwards; he shrunk slightly before the clouds revealed the moon again. Remus was crazy with the pain!

The clouds kept moving, he could never actually become a full werewolf like this, and he was just a small one. He was still Remus sized, but with fur and claws. Remus still had the anger and lust for blood though. He prowled around the room, a mini werewolf until his animal instincts kicked in.

Fresh air was filtering in through the door and Remus pushed it open with his paw-like hand. He prowled down the stairs on four legs.

Before Remus had gone to Hogwarts him father had always called his werewolf side Romulus. He had told Remus why too.

"_It's because of an ancient muggle myth, the story of two brothers, Remus and Romulus. Remus was the nicer one and Romulus was blood thirsty." _He had told Remus when he was 10. _"Romulus's rage ended up destroying his brother in the end, and he grieved mournfully, but you won't let your Romulus side get to you will you son?" Remus had shaken his head and hugged his father._

The Romulus side of him, Remus had promised it wouldn't get to him but at times like these he didn't know what to do. As he crept through the tunnel and out of the Whopping Willow. He crouched just outside the tree, out of the way of its swinging branches, which were trying to get him. Remus stood on his hind legs and howled loudly.

He could see a castle a little way off and with it came the smell of humans. Fresh blood! Remus was blinded by the hunger. Even though he was smaller than last time he was fiercer, he had absolutely no control over himself.

Remus dashed towards the castle, his claws scarping the soft ground as he passed by the dark forest. He was halted by the front door though. Remus pushed on it with his claws, it swung open easily and Remus crouched in the entrance hall. The overwhelming smell of human blood was strong now, although no one was in sight. A tiny part of Remus's mind was yelling at himself to stop, those people inside were his friends weren't they? But the werewolf had hold of Remus like mind control.

A small blonde boy had just exited through a pair of large doors, the great hall, a name floated in Remus's mind. Peter Pettigrew. Yes, this was Remus friend! But Remus's current werewolf self didn't realize that and he uttered a growl, walking forward.

Peter seemed to hear something because he turned around, only to see Remus a few yards away. Peter stared for a moment as Remus advanced then let out a terrified scream, dashing back into the hall.

"WEREWOLF!" Remus could hear him yelling, Remus howled and lunged after Peter, his claws slipping on the cold floor. The great hall was silent for a moment, everyone looked terror struck. Remus sniffed the air, so many, all of them had blood. Must scratch, must kill! These were the only thoughts in Remus's mind.

He let out a low growl and jumped at the nearest table, the Gryffindor table, at the group of boys that Peter had ran to. Everyone screamed and scurried out of the way. Remus grabbed the nearest boy and pinned him down, oblivious to the wands being pointed at him.

The boy had overlong black scruffy hair that fell into his eyes and glasses,, that were hanging off of one ear. Remus knew this boy… James Potter, this is your friend don't hurt him! Remus yelled in his mind. Remus growled and James struggled under the claws.

"James!" exclaimed a voice and both James and Remus turned to look. Another boy was running towards them, another black haired boy. Sirius… Remus thought. With a last howl at James Remus backed off and turned, only to be facing the whole staff, Dumbledore in the middle, all of them pointing straight at him.

"Move Potter!" barked Dumbledore, behind Remus James dashed away, grabbing Sirius's arm and running.

Remus didn't actually realize it when a pain exploded in his hind leg, he looked and saw that one of the teachers had cast some sort of spell at it that made his leg look broken. Remus howled in pain. Students were fleeing for their loves out of the great hall, until only a group of Slytherins and Gryffindor's were left.

Remus turned to this group. Snape was there, this was the boy that had hurt Remus multiple times! Remus ran to him and raised his paw for a hit, only for it to be tugged away and James hung off of it.

"James!" Bellowed Dumbledore, "Foolish boy, back away!" Remus shook James off, he didn't want to hurt him. Remus faced the teachers again. In unison they all waved their wands and a wave of dizziness over came Remus, he felt himself fall backwards, then he knew nothing.

~X~

Remus woke up in the Hospital Wing. He was looking at the roof of course and he rolled over. What had happened yesterday? Remus remembered being in the shack then… nothing, his mind was blank.

"Ah good you're awake." Remus heard the voice of Madame Pomfrey. Remus turned to look at her.

'What happened?" he muttered drowsily.

"You went in a rage." Said Madame Pomfrey heavily. "Tried to attack everyone in the great hall, I think your transformation didn't go exactly as it usually would be, you were a much smaller werewolf. WE have told your friends that you came back early this morning, they have been trying to get in to see you but you still have wolfish features. Look." She handed him a small mirror and Remus looked at his reflection curiously. His hair was still slightly darker than before and he had overlong fangs poking out of his mouth. His eyes were a golden brown instead of their usually hazel.

"Why do I still look like this?" Remus exclaimed. Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"It's because you didn't transform all the way and therefore you didn't come back as fast." Remus thought about this. He still couldn't remember anything, and he told Madame Pomfrey this.

"That is honestly predictable." She said soothingly, "And it's probably for the best" She left him for a few hours and Remus could feel a slight throb in his head as his featured slowly returned to normal. Finally he glanced at the mirror and saw him familiar self staring back at him.

He called for Madame Pomfrey, "Can't I leave now? I want to go see my friends, James, Sirius and Peter." He practically begged. After a moment of silence in which Madame Pomfrey sighed, she nodded.

Remus shot to his feet, but stumbled and felly, clutching his leg. His left leg had suddenly flared up with pain and he glanced at Madam Pomfrey with question in his eyes.

"One of the teachers, we don't know who, broke your leg with a curse, it will be better soon, it's all fixed but the pain isn't very rare so it will hurt for a bit." She explained. Remus nodded and stood again, putting his weight onto his right leg and hobbling to the door, slipping out without looking back, he didn't want to see a sympathetic look on her face. Remus had just closed the Hospital Wing door when he was tackled.

He fell to the ground as three weights landed on him, one right after the other.

"What the!" he exclaimed. He looked up at the faces of Sirius, James and Peter. "Get off guys!" he said and they rolled off of him.

"Why were you in the hospital? Did you catch what your mom has?" asked Peter worriedly.

"You'll never guess what happened while you were gone!" exclaimed Sirius.

"It was so COOL!" said James.

"One at a time!" said Remus. "What happened that I missed?"

"Well we were at the feast after you had left you see, and Peter had left to go get something from our dorm, but he came running back in a second later with a werewolf behind him!" Sirius said. Remus felt like this was oddly familiar.

"The werewolf tackled James! I think it was going to bite him for sure! But it backed off, everyone was screaming and one of the teachers attacked the werewolf, it tried to attacked Snape too, but James saved him!" Sirius finished.

"Wow…" Was all that Remus could say, he had tried to attack James? He would never… right?"

"What about you? Is your mother okay?" asked James, pushing aside the fact that he could've been bitten.

"I guess I mean she's better but… I will probably have to go for another visit next month." Remus replied smoothly.

Like he had mentioned before he absolutely hated this, not telling the truth, but he had to. Didn't he?

**This chapter is a bit shorter but I wanted to get things moving along here. Special look at the next chapter to anyone who reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8 Discoveries for the best?

**Okay so this will be a very important chapter, I know I'm skipping a lot off time here but whatever, last chapter what Halloween this one will be Christmas. Remus and the Marauders always struck me as people who would stay over the holidays at Hogwarts… anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own character no matter how much I might wish I did! **

**Lots of reviews last chapter that made me really happy! Hugz from Remus and Sirius to:**

**Bloody. Silver. Soul, MoonyTheAlchemist and dancer4813!**

**ONWARDS**

**Chapter 8**

The months at Hogwarts passed evenly, Remus had his hare of detention of course, usually because of the others. The days had grown colder and colder, and on one morning Remus woke up with snow falling, covering the ground outside the dormitory window with a small layer of white.

But not only the snow changed every ones mood, it was the feeling of Christmas. A day about a week before vacation started Remus had written a letter home to his parents telling them he was staying for the Holidays. They replied and Remus could tell they were a bit disappointed, but they supported him because he wanted to do some extra credit work.

Luckily Remus had realized that the dull moon wasn't on Christmas at least, the day after it though. Never the less James, Sirius and Peter were staying at Hogwarts fro Christmas too.

On the day of Christmas Eve the Marauders had gotten into trouble with Filch for dragging water into the school and trying to hit his cat, Mrs. Norris. At least that was what Filch had said. What really happened was that they had just came inside from a snowball match, which Remus and Peter lost, and Sirius tried to throw one that he had somehow managed to sneak in, at James. James had ducked at the snowball and it had hit Mrs. Norris, who had been following the boys.

"Filth! Permanent damage to her!" Filch was bellowing ten minutes later. :She'll be miserable for hours!"

'But that's not permanent!" Remus protested. "Just use a drying spell on her and she'll be fine!"

This seemed to enrage Filch even more. "Use a spell on my cat! How dare you suggest such a thing! If it weren't for you condition Lupin I would say you were a trouble maker and would expel you!" Filch closed his mouth suddenly.

"Condition?" asked James looking at Remus.

"What condition?" asked Peter, Remus couldn't believe that Filch had almost let Remus's secret slip! Every teacher and staff knew of course but Remus though they would be more careful.

"Nothing." Said Remus glaring at Filch. He turned and started to walk away, the others following. They were obviously happy that they had all escaped Filch but all of them were looking at Remus in plain question.

"Remus, what condition is he talking about?" James asked a bit later, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Remus quickly worked something up in his mind and leaned again the nearest wall with his head down so that his hair covered his face.

"You all know how my mother was sick right?" they nodded and Remus continued. "I got what she had; I need to take a special medicine every month so that others don't catch it, that's why I'm always disappearing randomly." When Remus though about it, it wasn't a complete lie. If by 'medicine" he meant being locked in a shack, but the part about not passing it on to others was true.

"Why didn't you tell us before Remus?" asked Peter who looked at Remus with big eyes.

"I just didn't think it was important for you guys to know." Said Remus in reply with a shrug.

"Well it is." Said James briskly.

"Yeah, any other deep dark secrets we should know about?" asked Sirius jokingly. Remus stared at him with horror filled eyes, they weren't suspicious were they?

"No, lets get to bed, it's Christmas tomorrow anyway." Said Remus and the others followed him to their dormitory, giving the password, _fliggy_, to the fat lady, and then ambling up to bed.

Remus's dreams were rather odd that night. In his dream he was in the shack, but he wasn't alone. James, Sirius and Peter were their, all of them looking at him with horror on their faces.

Remus felt a growl in his throat and looked at his paws. For he realized they were paws! They had seen him as a werewolf!

Bright moonlight flooded the shack and Remus uttered a terrifying howl. They all jumped and James flung his arms out in front of the others. Remus didn't care though: they had the blood he wanted they longing to bite them grew. Remus prowled towards them with his claws raised and in one motion-

Something hit the side of his head and Remus woke with a start.

"NO!" He bellowed, still thinking he was in his dream.

"Jeez Remus pipe down!" exclaimed Sirius, who had thrown a pillow at Remus's head.

"What? Sorry bad dream." Said Remus and rubbed his eyes to clear his mind.

"Well you were muttering something, didn't know what though." James said. Remus stretched and glanced at the foot of his bed, a small pile of presents were there and Remus.

The first was a small box from his mother containing some cakes, which Remus put aside for later. The next was a couple of books from his father: _Rare magical animals. _And _friendly spells to amaze the crowd._ Remus was surprised that each of his friends had given him something too. From James he got a bottle of ink that flashed different colors and a new quill. From Sirius was bottle, full of some sort of liquid. Remus read the label.

_Hair Potion, changes the colors of your hair, or trick your friends into it! Lasts for three hours. _Remus laughed at the thought of changing Sirius's pitch black hair to pink and set the bottle aside. From Peter Remus got a small handbook about Hogwarts. One Remus had never seen before, this pleased Remus greatly.

This left one present, which Remus looked at curiously. A label read that it was from Lily! A bit befuddled Remus opened it to find a small box. It was only about 5 inches tall and something alive seemed to be inside.

'What's that Remus?" asked Sirius, who was opening the present Remus had gotten him (A pack of wet start fireworks)

"Not sure actually, I think there is something alive in it though" said Remus and cautiously opened the box, while everyone looked at it.

Remus was shocked enough that Lily had gotten him anything, and was even more so when he saw that the gift was a small, white kitten. Remus picked it up.

"A…cat?" he asked, everyone looked confused. Remus noticed a note on the side.

_Dear Remus, this cat I found on the grounds yesterday. She was wet and cold but a girl in my dorm had allergies so I'm giving her to you. Her name is Fey, she's a very odd cat, she didn't seem to like Severus much but I hope you will take care of her and she likes you._

_Merry Christmas_

_Lily_

James read the note out loud. When he finished everyone looked at the cat. Then Sirius started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked him. Sirius controlled his laughter.

"I think Lily likes you Remus, none of us got a cat!" he exclaimed. Remus was horror-struck.

"What!" He demanded as the others started to laugh. He liked Lily as if she were his little sister! Remus felt his cheeks heat up and picked up the cat, Fey.

"Shut up… she's like my sister." Remus muttered and the others tried to control themselves. "Oi James you got a gift here, it got mixed with mine." He added upon lifting a bundle. He tossed it to James, who opened it eagerly. A silvery cloak flowed to the ground.

Remus gasped in surprise as he thought about what it was. James picked it up and turned it in his hand.

"What is this?" he asked in curiosity, he picked up a note that had fallen out and read it aloud.

_To James, this was mine when I was at Hogwarts it's time you had it. Don't get into trouble ~dad._

"James put the cloak on!" Remus exclaimed jumping to his feet, still holding Fey. James looked a bit startled, "Just do it I think I know what it is!"

James wrapped the cloak around himself and Remus laughed. Sirius and Peter nearly screamed.

"What?" asked James in confusion. Remus pointed to James feet. James looked down and gasped.

His whole body that was covered by the cloak had disappeared. An Invisibility Cloak!

"James… that's an Invisibility Cloak! They are very rare and rather valuable… most of them last a few years, but your dad said he had it…" Remus said voicing his thoughts.

"So?" asked James still looking amazed.

"Has anyone here heard the tale of the three brothers?" he asked. Everyone shook their head. "You should hear it then." Remus said, amazed the others watched as Remus rummaged in his trunk until he picked up 'the tales of Beedle Bard."

James if that cloak is real then…" Remus said.

"What?" asked James.

'Here just let me talk for a minute, hear the story." Remus said and began to read from the book.

(**A/N story got from Tumblr I don't own it)**

"_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. _

_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. _

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. _

_The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. _

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. _

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. _

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. _

_And so Death took the second brother for his own. _

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."_

Remus finished the story into the silence.

"I think that your cloak is the one from the story…" Remus said.

'Not possible… right?" asked James, the fact was that it was possible, and probable. No one spoke about it for a minute, but Fey wailed into the quiet, making the boys jump and laugh.

"That was intense" said Sirius, James who had finally taken off his cloak and stored it in his trunk. The others nodded.

"Think that's the actual cloak?" asked Remus.

"I hope so that would be cool!" said Peter. They spent the rest of the day with the cloak out of their thoughts, they had another snowball fight which they all got rather cold so they decided to warm up by the firs in the common room and play a game of gobstones.

Lily and another Gryffindor girl, Alice had stayed behind too, and they joined the Marauders at Christmas that night, Remus hadn't know it but the kitten, Fey had climbed in his robe pocket and had snuck out during dinner, causing a great uproar that ended with James holding the cat, Lily trying to get her back and everyone, even the staff, laughing hysterically.

"Give her back Potter!" Lily exclaimed as James held on tight to the Fey.

"She's not even yours! You gave her to Remus!" James argued. Remus was still laughing, either James really liked Fey or having Lily sit of his chest and trying to grab Fey was fun. Remus went with the second one in his mind. Finally Lily managed to lunge and grab Fey, falling off James in the process, but she stumbled to her feet and ran over to Remus, who was still sitting.

"Here! She's yours be nicer to her and don't sneak her into the feasts!" Lily said, shoving Fey at Remus. A bit bewildered Remus grabbed Fey and Lily sat back down in her seat across from Remus. James plopped down next to Sirius as everyone started talking again.

"Fail James, a girl beat you, you couldn't even keep hold on a cat!" exclaimed Sirius. Fey, who was on the table, purred at Sirius and rubbed against his hand. Sirius looked a bit startled and pushed her away slightly. Peter went to pet her, but this time Fey hissed at him and bared her little cat teeth.

"I don't think she likes you much Peter." Said James. Fay obviously didn't, because all dinner long when ever Peter was close to her she hissed. However she seemed to love Sirius and Remus. After dinner and dessert they all marched up to their dormitories, feet heavy and bellies full.

For a while no one felt like going to bed and they all the first year Gryffindor's lounged around the common room, along with a fourth year girl and a couple of seventh years. James and Sirius had somehow managed to hang Peter from the candelabra and everyone was laughing as they tried in vain to get him down.

"Oh come on someone help you all know magic good!" exclaimed Sirius, Remus knew the spell to get Peter down but he was currently scolding James for throwing his book at Peter. No one else offered help and Peter started to look worried.

"Oh for god sake!" said Remus suddenly, he waved his wand, and muttered a few well chosen words. Peter floated down from the candelabra and landed lightly on his feet.

"Thanks Remus!" he said happily then leaned to Remus's ear and whispered. "Can you do something to James and Sirius? Something funny?" he asked and Remus grinned happily.

Remus went through the spell he knew that wouldn't hurt his friends but would be funny at the same time." Hey James, Sirius!" He said. They both turned to look at him.

'What Remus?" asked James looking confused. Remus raised his wand and pointed it at James.

"Emanimalia!" he shouted. James yelled in surprise. The whole common room was silent. Then James spoke.

James spoke, but what everyone heard was a series of quacks, barks and squeaks. Every burst into laughter. Then Remus raised his wand at Sirius.

"Elfeathferno!" He bellowed. Sirius looked terrified, and a moment later he began to float, higher into the air, then he hit the roof. But instead of staying there he bounced back down to the floor and over to Remus, who pushed Sirius and he went flying into the nearest wall. Remus had cast a balloon hex, and Sirius could now bounce around without being hurt.

James uttered something furiously but no one could understand him due to the spell Remus had put on him.

"Remus undo it! Undo it!" Sirius said as he began to bounce up the stair to the dormitories.

"Finite Incantartum!" Remus said. Sirius flopped to the ground and James started to yell at Remus furiously, then realized it was English and smiled.

The rest of the night was rather dull compared to this, and Remus suddenly remembered about the Invisibility Cloak. The Marauders walked into their dorm and all sat on their beds.

"Hey! I forgot all about the cloak!" Sirius said suddenly.

"I didn't," said James, "Imagine how easy sneaking to the kitchens will be now!"

"Will you both fit under it?" asked Peter in curiosity. James shrugged and opened his trunk, pulling out the cloak and swinging it around himself. Sirius grabbed it and threw it over both him and James, Remus couldn't tell how much room was in it but it covered them both up. Only problem was he couldn't see his friends.

Suddenly he felt someone behind him and turned, although no one was their, he could hear whispering. "I CAN hear you both." Remus announced and a moment later James and Sirius appeared. They took off the cloak.

"I think we can all fit you know." Said Sirius, "I tripped over the cloak because their was so much room left." And with that he flung it over Remus and Peter. Remus looked in a mirror on the wall. It was the strangest feeling. He knew very well that he was still there but he couldn't see himself and felt like tripping, however it did fit all of them under it.

The cloak was magic so maybe it could expand. "This is weird." Said James, voicing what Remus was thinking.

'Very" agreed Sirius. Remus pulled the cloak off of all of them.

"You guys are going to do something against the rules with this aren't you?" he asked. The cloak felt somehow liquidly in his hands, and cool.

"Probably." Said James. Remus sighed, but smiled. Eventually they all went to bed, Remus couldn't help bet feel like the cloak wasn't going to be good for him. Like something bad was going to come up…

~X~

It was the next day, mid day. Remus knew the full moon was tonight and sure enough he was in the shack, he had told the Marauders that it was his 'illness' and he had to go. Yet he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen soon.

Remus did wish that he could just tell them what he really was. Because if he lied to them did that mean it was a fake friendship, and wasn't no friendship better than a fake one? But he couldn't tell them of course. He had been shunned as a kid and if he told them he would be shunned as an almost teenager.

The moon rose steadily, perhaps it was because Remus was so deep in though he didn't really feel the pain as the transformation began. But begin it did. A sickening twisting feeling, stretching and being pulled, the needles… all of this was normal of course and right now, as Remus howled loudly, he wished more than ever that he was normal.

Remus clawed at the damp curtains that covered the only window in the shack, fresh air came in through the window, and Remus could smell it and he clawed at it with his claws until the glass fell away into his hands. Remus gave out a choked bark as he tried to jump out the window. The blood lust inside him was growing and he needed the blood, the flesh and the feeling of bringing others pain!

Oh the pain, it was something Remus hated to most. Remus bit down hard on his own wrist and blood began to spill over, thick and sticky as it coated his muzzle and paw. Remus raked his claws down his face in an effort to get the blood off, but ended up drawing more blood. He even bit his hind led, when he tripped and ended up biting until the bone.

The night continued like this, biting and scratching and letting out barks and screams. That day Remus had forgotten to put on bad robes, now his best robes lay in tatters on the floor from where they ripped when he transformed, the smell of human still hung on them and Remus sniffed them.

If wasn't until dawn when something happened. The door of the room Remus was in opened slowly, although no one was their, but with this came the smell of human. Remus stopped from where he had been clawing at the walls and dropped onto all fours, prowling close to the ground, he walked over to the door and shoved it open with his claws, he would have opened it normally but his thumbs didn't work as a werewolf and he couldn't get hold of the door knob. If it wasn't open a bit he wouldn't have been able to open it.

The hallway was empty but Remus could smell the humans, they smelled oddly familiar and the scent came closer. Until it seemed to pass him and he turned back inside the room, growling slightly and sniffing the air. The scent was now closer to the window, as if someone was there. No, more that one person.

A sudden blast of wind from the broken window made Remus growl and cover his face in his paws. When he opened them a piece of fabric had collected at his paws. Remus lifted it with a claw and sniffed, it slipped over his paw and to Remus's astonishment the paw was gone! Remus shook the fabric off and threw it randomly.

A small yell made Remus turn to where he had thrown it. Three boys were there, they were young and Remus knew them… James, Sirius and Peter!

Remus uttered a growl from the back of his throat as he started to approach the cowering boys. The little part of himself it the back of him mind told him to back off and tried to control this rage, but to no avail. Remus raised his claws and advanced towards Sirius, James and Peter.

James shoved Peter and Sirius out of the small door of the shack, or rather he tried to. At that very moment a gust of wind blew in from the now broken window, and with the wind the clouds shifted. A ray of the sunrise shone right in Remus's face. He turned to the others, the need for the biting still within him.

They were crouched against the door, all of them trying to look brave; Remus raised his claws for the deadly blow- but stopped. The sun had shone into every corner of the damp room. Remus howled as his banes started the shrink, his fur began to pull in and his mental mind came back. Remus felt his face shrink back normal and by the stinging of his eyes he could tell that his eyes were normal too.

Remus couldn't let them see him could he? He dove for the door and shoved them out of the way with his shrinking claws. He struggled to open the door as the fur disappeared completely, the door was stuck, and Remus felt the last of the transformation stop and slowly turned to face the Marauders.

(**I was going to leave it here but two people reviewed so I'll keep going.)**

"Remus?" Exclaimed James in complete astonishment, Remus winced at his loud voice. His head was very sensitive and the cold wind blowing against his bare body made him shiver.

"It was you!" asked Sirius, still looking terrified. Remus could only look at them, his eyes burning with tears that he forced back. They were going to desert him, they would probably tell Dumbledore then Remus couldn't be at Hogwarts anymore.

Remus slumped against the wall of the shack and slid down it, hugging himself and burying his face in his knees. He attacked them… he attacked them and now they hated him, he knew it. Remus grabbed the remains of his robes, trying to cover himself from the bitter wind.

He hid his face again and mumbled, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Over and over again. He really was too, he was sorry they had to know, he was sorry they had found out like they did, he was sorry he had almost tried to kill them and he was sorry he never got the nerve to tell them.

Footsteps approached him and to Remus's surprise someone flung a cloak over his head. Remus pulled it away to look up, it was James. "Don't want you to freeze to death." He said.

'What?" Remus asked, still totally confused. Was this a weird way of rejecting his friendship or something?

"Unless you want to of course." James added, "Go ahead put it on." He said as Remus still didn't move. Slowly Remus wrapped it around himself and clutched it like a lifeline.

'Aren't you mad, or scared?" Remus asked.

'A bit shocked... why didn't you tell us Remus?" Sirius said, speaking suddenly. Remus couldn't believe his own ears! They weren't yelling or screaming like he thought they would, although Peter was shaking from fright still.

"I- I wanted to but I thought- I mean- I thought…" Remus didn't know how to tell then.

"You thought what?" asked James.

'I thought you guys wouldn't want to be my friends if you really knew the truth." Remus said, bowing his head, now they must think that he didn't trust them.

"Of course we still want to be your friend Remus!" Said Peter.

"You do?" Remus asked.

"Of course, we wouldn't abandon you over a thing like this! You probably didn't have control of what you were doing! Was that you at Halloween too?" Sirius said.

"I can't remember that but yeah I think so." Remus said nodding his head.

"That would explain why you didn't hurt James." Said Sirius thoughtfully, "I mean you must have not wanted to hurt your friend. Right?" he said and Remus nodded.

"You guys need to leave though! Madame Pomfrey will be here any minute to get me!" Remus said. The others looked at each other.

'Remus Madame Pomfrey was called away yesterday for something important, she's not in the castle." James said. Remus hadn't known that. If they weren't here then he would have waited forever waiting for her.

'Oh…" was all he said. Remus tried to get to his feet and stumbled, he remembered that he had bitten his own leg when he was a werewolf and he could barely walk. Remus took a step forward and almost instantly fell over. Sirius and James caught one of Remus's arms each and pulled him to his feet.

The sun had been hidden by some clouds and it had gotten rather dark again. "You okay?" asked James.

"I- no- well yeah, I mean… I don't know!" Remus stuttered franticly. "I bite myself as a werewolf- I don't want to but I do- that's where the scars are from" he added. James looked thoughtful and let go of Remus, leaving him to lean of Sirius.

"What was that spell for light?" James asked, "It's pretty dark."

"Lumos." Replied Remus instantly, he would have done it but he had been forbidden from bringing his wand to the shack because it might be broken.

James pulled out his wand and muttered that, a sliver beam of light lit the room, where the sun hadn't reached. "We need to get you out of here." Said James and Sirius nodded. "Are you feeling okay? You look a bit drowsy."

"Blood loss…" Muttered Remus, this was true of course, his arm and his leg were bad enough but his face was still gushing too.

"Hospital wing?" asked Sirius and Remus quickly shook his head.

"No I have something in my trunk for scratches that Madame Pomfrey gave me." He said. He tried to stand up properly but couldn't use his hurt leg to well without pain shooting up into it. They stumbled into the hallway, James in the lead with his wand raised. Then Peter, then finally Remus and Sirius.

"Uh… how do we get out without being killed?" asked Peter.

"How did you get in?" asked Remus in confusion.

"We had the cloak… the tree wasn't trying to kill us!" exclaimed Sirius. Remus let go of Sirius and stumbled over to where the knot on the tree was and pushed it. The tree froze and Sirius and James both grabbed Remus to pull him out of the way before the tree started hitting again. They made it up to the castle slowly, Remus's feet were cold and numb from the snow and he fell over several times, talking Sirius down with him.

Each time he would scramble to him feet, pushing himself up with his hands, then hissing as the cold found their way onto the deep scratches on his palms. And each time his friends, for they were his true friends, would wait patiently and offer help.

When they eventually made it to the castle Remus nearly died from relief as his feet hit the warm smooth stone floor. "You okay?" James asked. Remus nodded and they continued up to their dormitory. They were halted at the picture of the fat lady.

"What on earth happened to you dear?" she asked them in surprise.

"Nothing, nothing, Labyrinth." James said, giving her the password, she swung open looking concerned. Remus soon found that he couldn't actually walk on his own and his friends had to practically push and carry him through the portrait hole. Remus hated this weakness, but the others seemed eager to help.

They led Remus to their dorm and Remus fell to his knees in front of his trunk, opening it and pulling out a bottle of medicine for scratches and bites.

"Will that help?" asked James hopefully.

"Yeah, but I avoid using it because it hurts." Said Remus, staring at the bottle. He slumped against his trunk and rolled up the hem of the cloak to reveal the bloody bite mark. The others all winced.

"That looks painful Remus." Said Peter in a worried voice.

"Someone needs to put it on for me, it hurts too much for me to do it and I always flinch." He said.

"It hurts that much?" asked Sirius and Remus nodded, he had used it once before when he had first gotten it, and the way it worked was this: When it was applied to both edges and the length of the bite or scratch it began to burn, it burned to skin back together, and was red for a few days afterwards. But it worked once the smell of burning skin went away.

"Yes, just someone do it though." Remus said shoving the bottle at Sirius, who shook his head and pushed it at James. Remus pulled a cloth out of his trunk and handed it to James, who nodded.

James poured some of the creamy substance onto the cloth and approached. "Put it all over the bites." Remus told James, the bite marks were very large actually, the diameter of Remus's thumb at least. James bit his lip in concentration and Remus grabbed the hem of his cloak in his teeth and bite down, ready for the pain.

It came instantly as James dabbed at the first bite. Remus had to bite down hard to prevent himself from yelling out loud and waking the whole school. The skin began to sizzle and James jumped back.

"Is it supposed to do that!" he asked franticly. Remus couldn't answer but took the cloth out of his mouth and tried to nod. He breathed heavily and nodded. The pain was already fading, but that was only one of the four, then he had the deep scratches on his arm. James dabbed at the next one and the pain came again, Remus broke out in a wild sweat, he panted as the pains seared again.

"Someone get some water!" James said, and Peter rushed to the window, where a jug of water always stood with some glasses and poured one up, bringing it back. Sirius grabbed it and handed it to Remus, who drank it franticly.

"Okay, do the next one." He said and James did, coating the next bite, he repeated this for the last ones on Remus's leg, then a few on his arm.

"What about your face?" asked James in concern as Remus got his breath back.

"No!" Remus yelled, so loudly that everyone jumped, "No, I mean I never have before, that would hurt too much… I'm fine honestly, thanks Peter." He added to Peter who had gotten another cup of water. They still look worried but didn't say anything as Remus got to his shaky legs.

Although blood still coated the place where the bites have been the actual punctures were gone. Remus hated that he made James do that for him, but pushed the though aside guiltily.

"Thanks." He said the James, who could only nod and toss the bottle into Remus's trunk.

"Are you going to go to bed?" he asked Remus, obviously changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm really tired, you have no idea." Said Remus. The others nodded and Remus changed into his pajamas then climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

~X~

Remus awoke the next morning to find the dormitory empty. He dragged his tired feet downstairs and was a bit surprised to see Peter, James and Sirius already up and about, Fey climbing on Sirius's shoulder while he tried to get her off. Lily and Alice were there too, Lily was glaring at Sirius to make sure he didn't hurt the small cat.

Lily turned and faced Remus suddenly.

"There you are! I've been wondering if you just died in your sleep last night." She scolded; Remus rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"No, maybe almost but I'm certainly not dead right?" Remus said feeling his chest and wearing a concerned expression, everyone laughed. Then Lily gasped as he looked up at her.

"Remus your face!" She exclaimed, "What on earth happened?" Remus felt his face; he could still fell the scratches from last night.

"Nothing, those were there for a while." He lied easily.

"No they weren't!" Lily protested. But Remus didn't reply, instead he took a seat in between Sirius and Peter.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Lunch time!" groaned Sirius. James smacked the back of his head.

"It's 11 Remus; this bozo missed Breakfast because he was asleep like you!" He said.

"I had a long night okay!" Protested Sirius, then closed his mouth and looked at his friends apologetically. Remus clenched his jaw.

'What happened last might guys?" asked Alice in curiosity.

"Sirius...um…actually it's funny." James said with a snigger while Remus stared at him on horror. He wasn't going to tell was he! "Those two forgot the password to the tower, Peter luckily went to breakfast early and found them talking with the fat lady." James said. He and Peter started laughing while Sirius and Remus glared.

"Don't make me make you squeak again James Potter." Said Remus threateningly, James looked ever so slightly freaked out.

They talked and joked around for the next couple of hours, no one really in the mood for moving out of their comfy seats. Remus's feet were still rather red and stung from the snow, although he didn't have frostbite. When lunch rolled around they all clambered out of the portrait hole, leaving Fey behind, and then walked down to the Great Hall for lunch.

Remus noticed that Lily didn't seem to hate James a whole lot anymore; at least she was talking to him civilly. The other girl, Alice, seemed oddly like Frank, a bit closed off but bright and happy too.

After lunch the Marauders could be found outside the castle, bundled up in cloaks and scarves. They were just messing around, throwing snowballs at each other, James had just hit Remus in the back and Remus fell over. He jumped ack up.

"You're going to regret that James!" Remus said and waved his wand, muttering something. A moment later a dozen or so snowballs picked themselves up from the ground and hurled themselves at James, who was running away with frantic screams.

"That was very good magic." Said a voice in his ear suddenly. Remus jumped and turned his head to see Professor Leiurus there, he must have been watching them!

"How- what- I mean thanks but I didn't notice you approach Sir." Remus stammered. Professor Leiurus let out a laugh. It wasn't at all like Remus expected. He would expect Leiurus to have a cold laugh, but his laugh was jolly and deep. Remus grinned.

"Oi what was that for Remus- hi Professor." James said, breaking off when he noticed Professor Leiurus.

'Morning James, Sirius Peter." Leiurus said acknowledging the other Marauders.

"Morning Professor." They all replied in unison. Remus briefly had time to wonder what their teacher was doing out here when they were interrupter, by Snape and his gang.

"Oi Lupin!" shouted Snape, obviously not seeing Leiurus. Remus hadn't seen them at the feast, didn't know that they had stayed behind for Christmas. Snape, Avery and Black were approaching.

"What do you want Snape?" groaned James. Remus glanced at Professor Leiurus to look at his expression but to Remus's surprise their teacher was gone!

Snape stopped in front of them. "What happened to you Lupin?" he barked gesturing at Remus's face, where the scratches still shone.

James stepped in front of Remus. "What about you Snape? What's that on your nose?" He asked. Snape felt his nose and scowled, "Oh sorry that IS your nose." He finished, the Marauders laughed out while the Slytherins kept scowling.

"Nice one James." Sirius said, that seemed to make the Slytherins really mad. Avery marched forward and grabbed the font of James's robes. Pushing him to the ground and kicking him hard in the side.

"OI!" shouted Peter, Remus and Sirius at the same time. As if they had planned this out all three of them jumped on Avery, pulling him to the ground, and Sirius started to punch him hard in the face.

Remus jumped off the ground and pulled out his wand.

"Back off." He said to his friends and they jumped off Avery, although Sirius looked like he still wanted to hit something. Instead he just knelt next to James to help him up.

"Now get up!" Remus barked at Avery, clearly remembering the time when Remus had given him antlers, Avery stumbled up and joined Snape and Black.

"Now leave." Remus said, pointing his wand at Snape.

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Snape.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Remus said with a evil smile. Snape scowled.

"Try it," he sneered, "You'll only get into trouble." That was it Remus made a slashing motion with his wand, muttered a well chosen spell and Snape went flying into the air, Remus waved his wand in circles and Snape rotated in circles. Then Remus dropped him.

"Now leave before I think of something worse!" he said, while Sirius and the others were bent over laughing.

"Let's go Snape!" said Bellatrix running back to the castle. Snape and Avery followed her, yelling back insults at the Marauders.

"Nice Remus." James said, getting to his feet and clutching his side where he had been kicked. Remus shrugged.

"He was supposed to swell like a balloon and fly away." He said, disappointed, "It didn't work I guess it's too advanced." Remus shrugged, and stashed his wand in his pocket. "Where did Professor Leiurus go?" he added.

"Right here." Said a voice behind Remus. Remus yelped and Jumped forward, spinning to face their teacher.

"Where did you go, Sir?" Sirius asked.

"I don't need anything special to become invisible." Leiurus said. "Very good wand work Remus." He added and Remus smiled.

"I think I can give you boys some points yes?" he said and they brightened even more, "Let's see… 25 points from Slytherin for attacking you James, 10 points to each of you for defending him. And 10 to you too James because you defended Remus." He said. James grinned and Sirius cheered.

"Now I must be getting back to my office, I'll see you boys when term starts." He said, and with that walked away back towards the castle.

**So I'm going to end it here for today ^.^ work on another story… maybe… naw I'll just start the next chapter I think. I love you all for the reviews on the last chapter! Soon the plot shall begin to unfold mwahahah… I think this will only have 20 chapters or so… whatever. REVIEW PLEASE! Sneak peak at the next chapter to the first reviewer. **


	10. Chapter 9, Broomsticks and death eaters

**Here is the next chapter guys! YAY**

**Chapter 9**

For someone who always got good grades and never missed a class if he could help it, Remus soon realized that he also had a knack for mischief making. It was this reason that he found himself in the dungeons one night.

One very cold and rather dark night, Remus, Peter, James and Sirius were all under the invisibility cloak, it was still vacation and Remus cold see his breath coming out of his mouth every time he breathed.

Earlier that day James had stumbled upon a secret passage hidden in the wall of the dungeons. He had rushed back excitedly and they all agreed to investigate later that night. Now it was later that night, or rather, very early in the morning.

"Where was it James?" Sirius hissed from in front of Remus. He had the feeling that James had been lost when he found it, and wouldn't be able to find it again.

"It was here somewhere, near a suit of armor with no head!" James said.

"Cheerful." Remus muttered. Although he too was rather curious at what lay at the end of the tunnel.

They continued along the dungeon halls, taking turn after turn, down some stairs and almost getting caught by a teacher almost running onto them.

"This is hopeless James, it's not here." said Remus finally after a few hours of searching.

"Fine..." James said sadly, "No wait! Here's the armor!" he dragged them in front of a 7 foot tall suit of armor. The head was missing and it wielded a large shield only.

"I don't think the shield helped this guy." Sirius muttered. Remus and the others laughed.

'Where was it after this?" Peter asked.

"Right…here!" James exclaimed pressing on a tapestry to the left of the headless armor. But the wall was solid, James flung of the invisibility cloak.

"It was right here I swear!" exclaimed James in frustration, banging on the wall. He prodded it in different places, and then pushed on it with his shoulder.

Remus faintly wondered about James's sanity, and then James seemed to give up.

"Maybe there is another headless suit of armor, somewhere in the castle, in the dungeons I mean." Sirius said in an effort to comfort his friend. James sighed.

"Yeah I guess so." He said.

"What were you doing when you found it?" asked Peter. James grinned as he ducked back under the cloak.

"Nothing." He said, still grinning evilly. Remus rolled his eyes, even though nobody could see.

"Back to the common room?" he asked.

"Naw, let's go do something!" Sirius said.

"Like what?" asked Peter in curiosity.

"I don't know… kitchens?" asked James.

'Sure I guess so. I'm not hungry though, what about… hmm… someone else think of something!" said Sirius, Remus and the others laughed at Sirius's desperate voice.

In the end they all just headed back up to the common room, however to odd thing was that no one was tired, even though they knew it was rather late or early if you like.

"Is anyone else abnormally hyper?" asked James, everyone else nodded.

"We need to get up and do something! Tomorrow, well today is the last day before the new term starts and we need to end it with a BANG!" Sirius said.

"A bang?" asked James with a smiled. Oh gosh what was he thinking now?  
"Stay here guys I will be right back!" and with that James rushed up the stairs to their dormitory.

"What's he doing?" asked Peter. Remus had a idea, no matter how much he hoped it was wrong he was excited too. And sure enough a moment later James came back down carrying the pack of wet start fireworks that Remus had given him.

"You can't be serious." said Sirius.

"Technically you're Sirius, but if you say so." James said, causing him a glare from Sirius.

"Where should we set them off?" James continued excitedly. Remus groaned but took his part in the evil planning.

In the end they decided that the great hall would be the perfect place, at breakfast, on the Slytherin table.

"So we know the plan then right?" James asked for the 10th time that morning.

"Yes James we got it now go to sleep!" Sirius yelled, they planned on sleeping for a couple hours before the mischief making began.

~X~

Remus woke to someone shaking him slightly, on instinct he lashed out his hand to smack whoever it was, but someone caught it.

"Calm down, Remus, it's breakfast." It was Sirius. Remus groaned and wrenched his hand free, sitting up.

"What?" he asked drowsily. The Marauders were all waking; Sirius was the only one who seemed really awake though. He was now shaking Peter awake.

"It's time for breakfast guys; get up if we're going to do the… thing." Sirius repeated. Remus stood up and stretched, thinking of how they had planned out this.

Half an hour later they were all hustled in the Great Hall, Remus was ready with Peter and Sirius and James were in position.

The Slytherins were at their table talking animatedly, and Remus had to hold back a laugh as he imagined what they were about to do.

Sirius walked up to Snape and tapped him on the shoulder; he was facing Remus, so when the Slytherins turned to face his their backs were to Remus and Peter. Sirius walked up and pretended to bump into James, making him fly into Snape. Snape stood up instantly and pushed James back; the other Slytherins stood too and began to talk angrily to James and Sirius.

'Now…" Remus whispered to Peter. They pulled packs of fireworks from their robes and snuck behind the arguing people, then dropped them into the bowls of cereal that was for breakfast that morning. The milk bubbled slightly and Remus and Peter took off backwards, away from where the scene of chaos was going to be.

James and Sirius walked away quickly, looking as if they were angry, and the Slytherins sat down looking pleased.

But a moment later if happened: From the bowls that the fireworks were dropped in they began to fizz, shooting milk everywhere, then something burst from a bowl, and went flying into the air. A moment passed, and then it exploded, showering the Slytherin table with sparks of pink and gold. The next one erupted, shooting out blue stars as it went. The Slytherins all began to duck under the table, yelling in fright, while the whole Gryffindor table, minus Lily, exploded into laughter.

"Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin and Black!" screeched a sudden voice. The Marauders all whirled around to see Professor McGonagall striding towards them. They all looked at each other nervously, but all still laughing.

"Was that you!?" she demanded, Remus stifled his laughter.

"Of course not professor." He said convincingly.

"We would never!" added Sirius. James and Peter were still giggling.

"If I ever find evidence that you four had anything to do with it, it will be detention boys!" she threatened.

"Yes Ma'am," Said Remus, "Okay, we got it."

Professor McGonagall walked away, glancing suspicious glances at them.

"I can't believe we didn't get in trouble!" James was still saying an hour later. They were all in one of the open sky towers of Hogwarts, watching the sun make its way across the sky.

They had a view of the Quiddage pitch "That was truly brilliant guys. Genius- no wait I thought of it, I'm the genius!" He said while the others groaned. "I'm feeling lucky," James continued, "I'll be right back!" and with that he hurried off leaving the others in a completely stunned silence.

"What is he doing?" asked Sirius curiously, probably knowing that no one could answer.

"Dunno, probably something reckless," said Remus, pulling open a book from his bag, "Or dangerous." He added thoughtfully and Sirius snickered.

It took a few minutes for James to re appear, and when he did he did appear suddenly, from under his Invisibility cloak that is.

"Why did you get that?" asked Sirius as James ruffled his hair, "and what are you holding?" Remus noticed too that James was holding something behind his back, something long that looked rather like a-

"James what are you doing with a broomstick!?" Remus exclaimed setting his book aside and standing up. He grabbed it from James. "First years aren't allowed!" he said. Remus briefly wondered how James had managed to sneak one in.

"Hey, Remus give it back! I just wanna ride it, like jump off the tower and all-" James stopped suddenly and seemed to think he said too much.

"Jump off the tower?" asked Sirius in surprise.

"Well I won't get hurt," James reasoned standing close to the edge. Remus was prepared to stop him when he stopped. If James wanted to do this that was his fault.

"Don't James, you might get hurt." Peter said with worry, He was quivering slightly and a flash of guilt was seen in James's eyes for a split second.

"Don't worry Peter I'll be fine!" James said.

"Come on guys lets go down so we can watch better." said Sirius grabbing Peters arm and tugging at Remus to follow. Remus sighed and jerked his arm away to grab his stuff.

While Peter and Sirius hurried away James glanced at Remus.

"I'll be fine!" He said, "Really." He added seeing the doubtful expression of Remus's face.

"Okay then, if you break your leg I'm telling you I told you so." Remus said, although he knew that if James fell he would most likely die instead of break a leg. James grinned and mounted the broom, took a deep breath and launched himself off of the tower. Remus leaned over the tower in time to see James lift up from the ground when it was a foot away, Peter and Sirius were sprinting towards him, trying to catch up and James sped away over the grounds.

Remus was about to follow his friends when someone spoke.

"Well, well, well…" said a voice. Remus whirled to see Snape, not alone of course, but with Avery, Nott and of course Black.

"What do you want." Said Remus, trying to sound polite and avoid another fight.

"We know you and the other gits did that this morning." Snape hissed. Remus tried to look mildly surprised.

"No idea what you're talking about." he said, and Avery scoffed.

"Of course not, come on Snape he's alone, and then we can deal with the others." He said and Snape grinned. Remus sighed and pulled out his wand.

"Whenever you guys have tried to do something you end up on the receiving end of damage, you realize that right?" he said and they all glared, "I think it was… you who sprouted antlers right Avery?" Remus continued. "And I do believe I have learned more since then." Avery shifted a bit but didn't make a dangerous move.

"And now if you don't mind I'll be go- ARRRGGG!" Remus had been hit in the back by something large, he tumbled away from the ledge of the tower, closer to the Slytherins and the breath left his lungs. He heard scoffs of laughter from then as he picked himself up. His wand had skittered away from him; it was rolling to the edge of the tower! Remus had a brief glance at James on his broomstick, and the Slytherins, but he dived for his wand- too late.

The wand fell off the side, but Remus couldn't stop him self from tumbling after it! Remus grabbed onto the edge of the tower with one hand and looked down, watching his wand fall down, down, down. Then he looked up.

James was leaning over the side.

"Sorry Remus! I thought I wasn't going to hit you, why did you jump off?" He asked. Remus glared at him.

"Well I didn't do it on purpose you know! My wand fell and I was trying to catch it." He explained, "Now I could use a bit of help?" he added and James blinked, as if he just realized that Remus could die. The Slytherins were all standing rather stupidly, probably still processing the scene of events.

James grabbed one of Remus's arms and started to pull him up. A few seconds later Remus was getting to his feet on the tower. James picked up his broom from the ground, where he had evidently set it before helping Remus.

There was a sudden panting and slap of feet and Remus looked up to see Sirius and Peter running up the stairs to the tower, they both stopped at the sight that lay before them.

"What happened?" asked Sirius, looking at the Slytherins.

"My wand fell off the tower!" Remus exclaimed quite suddenly, they seemed a bit shocked.

"How? I know you wouldn't just chuck it off and what are THEY doing here?" said Sirius with a nod at the Slytherins.

"Just talking…" said Snape with a cool smile. " I guess we'll be going now. " He said and they walked towards the staircase, past Remus and James.

It happened quite suddenly.

Remus didn't know exactly who did it but someone linked their foot around his ankle and yanked. Remus fell backwards with a cry of surprise, his back hit the edge of the tower and once again Remus found him self scrabbling for a hand hold, only to find none.

Remus caught a glimpse the James falling too and heard the laughter of the Slytherins and the yells of outrage and horror from Sirius and Peter. Then his arm hit something and on instinct he grabbed on.

He was no longer falling; in fact, Remus found that he was hovering in the air. He shook his hair out of his eyes and looked around. He had clutched on to the back of James's broomstick. James himself was looking rather taken aback but angry as he turned to look at Remus.

"You okay?" They both asked at the same time.

"Fine." they each replied in unison. Remus grinned and looked up to see how far they had fallen and was surprised to see that they had fallen most of the way, he looked down; his feet were dangling merely inches from the grass. Remus let go of the broomstick, dropping to the ground.

"Look," said James pointing to the ground a few yards away, there lay Remus's wand, completely fine. Remus walked over, a bit shaky, but picked up his wand, tucked it back into his robes and turned back to James.

"Thanks." he said simply, which meant 'thanks for not letting me fall to my death'

James nodded and touched down to the ground gently, dismounting his broom then looking up at the tower. Remus followed his line of sight and saw the little heads of Peter and Sirius. James waved up at them to show they were okay.

They marched back inside and up to tower in silence, James seemed to be seething about something, but Remus was in his own world, thinking about why the Slytherins seemed to hate him so much. They approached the tower and Sirius and Peter, both of whom were staring over the edge still. James tapped Peter on the shoulder.

"GAH!" he shrieked as he spun around. Sirius whirled to, his wand out.

"Whoa! It's just us." said James with his hands up in a 'calm' gesture. The next thing they knew they were both embraced by Sirius and Peter.

"Can't…. breathe!" chocked Remus, Peter and Sirius let go, looking rather sheepish.

"I thought you both had died for sure!" exclaimed Peter, his face trembling. James smiled at the shorter boy.

"Me, die? As if!" He said proudly, "It will take more than a fall to kill us, right Remus?"

"What? Oh, yeah, of course." said Remus. There was a moment of silence, then-

"WHY DO THEY HATE YOU SO MUCH!?" exclaimed Sirius, "EVERYTIME YOU GET WITHIN FIVE FEET OF EACH OTHER SOMEONE GETS HURT!"

"Sirius- calm-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN REMUS!" ranted Sirius. Peter backed away slowly, as if Sirius was a bomb waiting to explode. "THIS WHOLE YEAR STUFF HAS HAPPENED! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! THIS TIME JAMES ALMOST GOT KILLED! NEXT TIME IT MIGHT BE PETER, OR ME!" and with that he brushed past James and Remus and stormed down the stairs.

"…What just happened?" asked Peter. Remus didn't reply. Why did Sirius blow up like that? But as Remus thought about it, he was right. He nearly turned his friends into werewolves, and now almost got James killed, all because the Slytherins hated him. Remus shook his head angrily.

"Is he right, you think?" asked Remus to no one in particular.

"Absolutely not, Sirius was just…er… surprised?" said James, although it sounded like a question. They both seemed rather fidgety.

"Yeah Remus, we'll go talk to Sirius and get him to calm down, he was probably just over reacting- just stay here!" Peter said. He grabbed the sleeve of James's robes and rushed off. Remus felt, stupid as this was that they were scared of him.

He hoped they weren't

~X~

In the next few weeks that followed, everyone arrived back at school, all of them chatting happily. Sirius still didn't want to talk to Remus. The fight had come up so suddenly, and Remus noticed that James and Peter weren't around as often.

During one particular say, when classes had started, Remus saw James and Peter run to him, thinking that they would stop he opened his mouth to speak to them, but they hurried past him. Remus began to avoid all three of them. Why? He didn't know.

During classes Remus sat alone, although he didn't know if the others sat together. He didn't talk as much, nor volunteer to answer questions in class.

On a particularly windy morning Remus was in the great hall eating breakfast. He could see the other Marauders a few feet along the table, none of them started to talk to him although Peter and James seemed to keep shooting glances at Remus.

A delivery owl fluttered down with the Daily Prophet and Remus paid the bird before opening his paper. The first headline new read;

Murder of Ministry Official

Today Mr. Ralph Graf, Undersecretary to the Minister

Was discovered dead in his home by a neighbor.

The neighbor, who wishes to remain anonymous,

Noticed that Mr. Graf hadn't been out of his house in days

And went to check on him, finding his body in the kitchen with a flaming insignia of a skull and a snake above him.

Several more incidents like these have been reported,

Sources report that they are always found with the

'Dark Mark' above the house, or the person themselves.

Remus stopped reading there… many reports had been popping up exactly like this. They must be by the same person, or the same group of people. His thoughts were interrupted however by a sudden shout in the hall. Remus put down the paper quickly and looked around for the source. It wasn't very hard to find.

Professor Leiurus burst into the Great Hall, he looked frantic and a bloody gash shine crimson on his cheek.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" he bellowed, "OUTSIDE THEY"RE HERE!" and he collapsed. A moment of shocked silence followed his words, then there was a scramble, kids were yelling, teachers were frantic and a few people pulled out wands.

CRACK! Professor Dumbledore had raised his wand and emitted several cracks and bangs.

"Silence!" he shouted and the hall fell quiet. "Teachers, please follow me, heads of houses however lead your students up to common rooms and stay with them while the rest of us sort this out." Professor McGonagall stood up and started to usher the Gryffindor's away. Remus barely knew what was happening.

Someone grabbed his arm and he turned to face them; it was Lily.

"Remus stop standing their like a wall c'mon!" she exclaimed and pulled him out of his seat and into the crowd. Alice rushed over to Lily and together the three of them walked to Gryffindor tower.

They approached the portrait of the fat lady; Remus stopped suddenly and looked around. He had thought he heard a yell, Lily tugged at his arm.

"Remus come on we're going to be left behind!" She exclaimed and Remus followed her. They all crammed into the common room, everyone asking questions; what just happened? Who was attacking? What was going to happen now?

Remus wrenched himself free of Lily's grip and left her with Alice as he ran up the stairs to his dormitory. He flung the door open and walked over to a window in the back of the room, next to his bed.

He peered down into the grounds below, trying to see if anything was happening. To his surprise he saw several dark shadows moving below, they were no more that wisps of smoke, but somehow they seemed… alive. Something touched Remus's shoulder.

"Gah!" He exclaimed, spinning himself around, only to see Peter, Sirius and James behind him. "What?!" He asked rudely, turning back to look at the window. The ashen people below were grouping.

"Do you know what's happening?" asked Peter.

"Do I look like I know what's happening?" replied Remus, and then he scolded himself. They never did anything to him; he needed to stop being so mean to them.

"Oh, well…" said James awkwardly. Remus wasn't listening and watched the things below. The shadows suddenly became distinct and Remus picked out a face, this face looked rather familiar, but Remus didn't know where he had seen this man.

He had overlong dusty hair, and a feral grin. He and many others were approaching the castle, they moved out of sight under the window.

"Did you see them?" Remus asked.

"Who?" asked James.

"Those people, the shadow ones…" Remus trailed off as he realized how incredibly stupid he must sound. "You know what? Never mind." He said and brushed past them. They didn't try to stop Remus as he walked back down the staircase, back into the common room and right up to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, this is important." Remus said. Professor McGonagall was trying to calm down a group of scared second years.

"What is it Lupin?" She asked with exasperation, as if Remus had been bothering her for a long time.

"There were people outside," Remus started to explain, "Shadows almost, they were approaching the castle, I saw them from my dorm window, but they went close to the castle and I couldn't see them anymore." He explained in a rush.

"Shadows Lupin? What utter nonsense are you talking about?"

"No- they weren't shadows, they were people, only they gave off the look of smoke, or a shadow when they moved- but they had faces I know that!" he said. Professor McGonagall gave him a long searching look, Remus became aware that the room had fallen quite silent, and almost every eye in the room was fixed upon himself.

"Believe me." Remus said quietly.

"I do Lupin, stay here while I go fond Dumbledore." She swept from the room, pushing open the portrait hole. When she had left everyone immediately turned on Remus and bombarded him with questions.

"What did they look like?"

"How many of them were there?"

"Are you lying?"

"When was this?"

Remus stuttered as he tried to answer everyone at once.

'They were like smoke I said that already! I don't know how many there were and it was just now- I'm telling the truth!" Remus said, trying to answer everyone but at the same time trying to get away from everyone.

A sense of claustrophobia kicked in and Remus found himself trying to control a mad sense to strike out at the closest person. Remus brushed past everyone and climbed up the stairs to his dormitory, yells and questions followed him until he slammed the door shut. James and Peter had gone, but Sirius sat in his bed, reading a book. He didn't look up as Remus laid in his own bed.

It was still early morning, sunlight filtered through the window; it was if nothing had happened. They should be in Charms right now, working perhaps of levitating spells; instead the whole school was cooped up in their common rooms.

A series of bangs and yells made both Remus and Sirius jump out of bed and dash to the window. The smoke-people had re-appeared. However they seemed to be in a retreat from the castle, Remus saw in an instant why. Albus Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and a dozen other teachers were after them, flicking wands and stunning the shadows left and right.

The shadow people soon hastened into the forest and out of sight. Dumbledore stopped at the edge of the forest, shouting at the people, until he turned toe and walked calmly back to the castle.

"Who were they" asked Sirius, making Remus jump. He was in half a mind to be angry at Sirius, because Sirius had done just that to Remus, instead Remus shrugged. Sirius frowned at the lack of answer.

Remus walked out of the dormitory a few minutes later, in silence, knowing that Sirius was behind him, and walked into the common room, many people turned to look at him but most had their attention taken. Professor McGonagall had arrived in the common room. She was addressing the crowd.

"…Classes will not resume today, due to security measures that will be taking place, I assure you no one invaded the castle, and none of you are in any harm." She was finishing. Some people cheered, but most stayed silent.

McGonagall left the common room and chatter instantly broke out. Remus sat in a lone corner by himself, reading a book entitled _Charms for the Basic. _

Someone sat down next to him and he looked up; it was Lily.

'Hey, what are you doing?" Remus asked her.

"I just thought you looked lonely." Lily replied kindly, she grabbed the book from Remus and read the title. "Do you ever stop studying?" Remus grabbed the book back.

"I'm not studying!" He protested, "It's…interesting, that's all." He finished in a mumble.

"What's going on between you guys?" Lily asked. Remus looked up at her in surprise and confusion.

"Who?" he asked stupidly. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"You, Potter, Sirius and Peter. You guys used to be inseparable, now it's like you all hate each other." She said. Remus was surprised that she had actually noticed.

"Nothing… happened really." Remus said, pretending to read his book.

"Something did, I'm not stupid you- Remus isn't that your owl?" She broke off suddenly, pointing to a window. Remus looked in confusion.

Spirit was tapping at the stained glass, a letter held In his beak. Remus set his book down and walked over to the window, opening it and allowing Spirit to flap onto his shoulder.

Remus plucked the letter from his beak and sat down next to Lily again. He opened the letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_How is your year going? Your mother has been very worried because you haven't sent a letter in a few weeks, so I thought I would check up on you. _

_I must also voice my concern about your case, I do hope no one has found out, remember son, if anyone does go straight to Dumbledore. I am not sure if you have heard yet but Fenrir Greyback has been spotted in the village of Hogsmead, though we are sure he will pose no threat to you, your mother and I thought it best we let you know._

_Send us an owl as soon as possible,_

_Dad_

Remus finished the letter quickly. The day just kept getting longer, first the attack, now a letter that the person who bit him had been spotted close to Hogwarts. Remus heaved a great sigh and folded up the letter, tucking into his robes.

"Bad news?" Lily asked, correctly interpreting him exasperated look. Remus shrugged and picked his book back up. Yet he couldn't concentrate. Everything that happened today had happened quite suddenly, a chain of events, or domino effect, to say.

Lily and Remus sat together most of the morning and into the evening, they talked a bit, not much but it was like being with a sister to Remus. Of course he wouldn't know what it would be like to have a sister; as he was an only child.

By the time dinner rolled around most people had found the subject of that morning a boring topic of gossip. As Remus walked into the Great Hall with Frank, Alice and Lily, he remembered Professor Leiurus. He had warned them all, but passed out. Remus hoped he was okay even if he had always been… odd.

He sat at the Gryffindor table and hardly noticed when Sirius, James and Peter passed by. Dinner that night was rather hushed; no one seemed in the mood for laughter and enjoyment.

Something hit Remus in the back of the head suddenly and he looked to see what it was. No one was in sight but a piece of paper was on the ground and Remus picked it up.

It was written in neat handwriting.

Lily, I need to talk to you tonight, we need to talk about the-

The note was ripped out of Remus's hands by Lily, causing him paper cuts on his palms.

"Ow…" he muttered although it didn't really hurt, "Who is that from Lily?" He asked. Lily finished reading the letter and clutched it to her chest so no one could see it.

"A friend, they tossed it to you on accident." She said simply and stood up.

Leaving her roast beef behind, she exited the great hall, re-reading the letter. Remus exchanged a bewildered glance with Frank, who shrugged and went back to eating.

Remus didn't see Lily for the rest of the evening, neither, it appeared, did anyone else.

It was late in the common room that night, Remus had stayed up to do some homework that wasn't due for a while, but he felt like doing it.

Although it was rather late Remus didn't feel like going to bed, his eyelids were heavy, yet he didn't want to sleep. The fire crackled merrily in the room, emblazoning it in gold and red flickers. A sudden sound behind him made Remus jump a bit, and spin around.

To his surprise Sirius, James and Peter had all clamored down the stairs and were standing behind him. Remus turned his back on them and continued with his work. Although it was rather hard to concentrate when he knew they were just standing there, not making much noise.

Finally Remus set down his quill from where he had been writing a Potions essay and turned to the others.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked politely. The others looked at each other, and then James spoke.

"Well, we were just thinking, actually, about this morning." He said, looking at the others for support.

Remus bit back a sharp retort such like 'you were actually thinking? That's surprising." But he held it back; he was only frustrated out of tiredness of course.

"We think, that it's because of you that the school wasn't invaded Remus." Peter blurt out and Remus stared at him incredulously.

"What?" asked Remus.

"You warned professor McGonagall about the people right? And she went to tell Dumbledore. No one knows what exactly happened…" said James.

"But it's like you're a hero." finished Sirius rapidly. Remus shrugged. He never thought of himself as a hero at all, he just did what anyone would have done.

"Er… is that it, because it's late and…" Remus trailed off.

"No- Sirius wants to say something." Said Peter and pushed Sirius forward. Remus looked at him stonily.

"Sorry…about that day… you know, when I shouted at you, um…. yeah sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Remus of course knew what he was talking about and stayed silent, that day Sirius had gotten short with him for no reason.

He nodded, "Okay… sure, no problem." Remus said, turning back to his work.

He saw the others cram around the table next to him and Peter peered at the paper.

"Homework, Remus?" He asked. Remus nodded as he dipped his quill back into the ink.

"Problem?" he asked and the others grinned in unison.

"Well, that's not due till next Monday Remus, why are you doing it now?" asked Sirius.

"Because I have nothing better to do." replied Remus, scribbling an antidote to a hair thickening solution.

"Not true…" Said James with a rather sinister grin. Remus nearly groaned.

"What now?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing… I'm going to go to bed now… I'll see you all later…" James said with a smirk and without another word he got up, turned toe and walked up the spiral staircase to their dormitory.

"What was that all about" asked Sirius questionably, Remus and Peter both shrugged and Remus rolled up the now finished scroll of homework.

"I'm going to bed too guys." Remus announced, picking up the ink bottle.

"Yeah good idea," said Sirius with a stretch, "c'mon Peter." he added as Peter didn't move.

The three of them followed James and marched upstairs, into their dormitory and collapsing on their beds after dressing.

Remus's thoughts mixed in his head after the days events.

The attack, the attackers being defeated, Greyback being spotted and he had his friends back. When Remus thought about it, they were never even told who had attacked. He also wondered about the letter to Lily.

A slight snore from Peter told him he had been wandering through his own thoughts for several minutes. Remus sighed and turned over onto his stomach, he gazed outside the nearby window, watching an owl swoop in front of the almost-full moon.

His life would have been so much easier if he wasn't a werewolf of course, but then again, Remus thought. If I wasn't a werewolf then would I have even met James? Or Sirius, or Peter? Remus supposed things would have been very much so different.

This was a lingering thought as he drifted off into sleep.

He was walking through a dark forest, though not entirely sure where he was, Remus had a familiar feel to it. Dim light shone through a gap in the trees above Remus's head as he continued walking.

Remus looked up as the light increased, through a large clearing in the overhead canopy the light of the full moon shone onto Remus. Remus prepared for the shift, the change, the sudden aching of his bones. But nothing happened.

There was the sound such as the snapping of a twig behind Remus and he spun around, searching the underbrush for the source. Nothing was there.

Remus tuned back again, and almost cried out on surprise. A shadowy person was on the opposite side of the clearing, they stood close to a large oak tree, and didn't move.

"Who's there?" Remus called out, sounding much braver than he actually felt. The person didn't reply, in fact they showed no sign that they had actually heard Remus until they shifted a bit.

Remus could make out a indistinct shadow of a hand being raised and watched in cautiously. The hand beckoned, and Remus, as if being pulled by a string felt his feet start to walk towards the person.

Remus was a few feet away and was able to start making out features, until-

SMACK

"Get up Remus!" A voice was calling.

Remus groaned and threw his hands over his face to fend off a blow from the pillow that Sirius had hit him with.

"Stop that…" Remus groaned and turned on his stomach, trying to remember his dream. All he could remember was the shadow… and a moon.

"Get UP Remus, you're going to be late for class!"

This got Remus up, he shot out of bed so fast his feet entangled in the sheets.

"What!? What time is it? What class do we have, why didn't you-" Remus broke off as he saw three grinning, giggling faces in front of him.

"That worked well." Observed James with much amusement. Remus glared at his friends and sat on his bed to untangle his feet.

"What time is it?" Remus muttered.

"Breakfast," replied Sirius, who wasn't dressed yet either but looked much more awake than Remus. "What were you dreaming? You were muttering a bit, and almost fell off the bed."

"I… actually I can't really remember." Remus said truthfully. Sirius looked for a moment as if he didn't believe Remus but shrugged.

"Can we go yet guys? I'm starving." commented Peter.

"Only if you want me in my pajama's all day." Sirius said with a stretch and began to rummage in his trunk for some robes. Remus did the same and a minute later they were all walking down the staircase to the portrait hole.

That's when Remus noticed something- or some ONE. Lily was curled up in an armchair by the fire, her head resting on her arms, her legs dangling over the side.

James seemed to notice this too and walked over to her.

"Evans, wake up." He said, in a voice that Remus had never heard him use before, it was if James was trying to sound more mature. Lily didn't move, but muttered something.

"Evans!" James said a bit louder, shaking her shoulder a bit. Lily rolled over and promptly fell off the armchair with a thud. James leaned over her and Remus walked over.

"You okay?" James asked and Lily glared at him.

"What happened, Potter?" she demanded.

"You fell asleep in the common room, Lily," Remus said, holding out a hand for her, "don't be angry." He added. Lily grabbed Remus's hand and he pulled her off the floor, she brushed off the front of her robes.

"Thanks." She mumbled and, casting a look at James, she headed up the stairs to the girls dormitories. James seemed rather glum all through the day, Remus didn't have to guess why either. He could tell that James liked Lily, and she was openly hating him.

"Lily," Remus said to her. They were all in the common room, James and Sirius playing a game of exploding snap while Peter cheered them on. Lily was reading a book but with out amusement.

"What is it Remus? Only I've got much work to do." She said.

"Why do you hate James so much?" Remus asked bluntly. Lily seemed rather startled by the question.

"I don't HATE him, but he is a bit of a jerk, Remus, you have to admit." She said. Remus didn't see hoe James was a jerk.

"How so?" He asked. Lily sighed and seemed to think over her answer carefully.

"He always attacks Severus with no reason, like a few weeks ago, he and Peter were rushing off after Black, when they ran onto Severus and me, and he hexed Severus badly and ran off." She said, "He was carrying a broom then, and first years are not allowed broom sticks so he's a rule breaker!"

Remus started.

"A broom?" He asked, thinking back to the day he and James had been pushed off the tower.

"Yeah, and he didn't seem to care if anyone saw either." Lily said angrily.

"Lily a few minutes before he hexed Snape, Snape and a few other Slytherins pushed me off a tower, James saved me." Remus said, trying to keep his voice in a whisper.

"Severus would never!" she gasped, looking hurt, as if Remus had lied to her.

"He did though, him, Avery and a couple others." Remus explained, he didn't actually know who had pushed them, it was defiantly one of the Slytherins, but Remus wasn't sure.

Lily mumbled something indistinctly and Remus stared at her.

"What was that?" He asked. Lily looked at him with an uneasy stare.

"I said, I don't like Avery, he's cruel. But Severus would never hurt you on purpose Remus, I'm sure of it." Remus was about to tell her that Snape had never like the Marauders but was interrupted as yells broke out, Remus turned in time to see a brilliant flash of light.

When the light died away he could see James and Sirius on the floor, their hair singing and both looking shocked.

"What happened?" He asked them, they both turned.

"Don't know!" Sirius sputtered. James groaned and reached into his robes, pulling out, not his wand, but a broken piece of a firework.

"You set off a firework?" exclaimed Peter. People around were starting to laugh.

"On accident!" James said, Remus grinned and looked back at Lily, only to see that she had gone. Remus saw her vanish up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Remus wondered if she left because she didn't want to believe that Snape was bad. She did seem to get along with him rather well and Remus suspected that they were friends for a while.

**I'm leaving it there for now, this chapter may move fast but I do want to get the plot going, you guys better appreciate this because it's over 6,000 words on word document, though I do apologize for the long wait. I was camping, and then I almost caught whooping cough from one of the girls I was camping with. I'm on this like, antibiotic that makes my throat hurt. I've been sucking of hard candy for a few hours now, and watching L4D2 videos… anyway the next chapter won't be too long I should think. Or it will, who knows?**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND REMUS WILL LOVE YOU**


	11. Chapter 10 The Breaking of the Ice

**So this will be chapter 10 **

**I looked back and saw the order of my chapters as**

**1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, and I was like… wait…. And had to change them all. XD way to go me! As of the time I started writing this I have no reviewers, I don't know how people manage to get so many! Whatever here is the next chapter where the main plat finally will unravel a bit. This will probably be only a 20 chapter story. **

Chapter 10!

Remus had a very odd dream a few days later. He dreamed he was in the shack, though no light filtered into the room. He was looking around, looking for the door and spotted it in a corner; he flung in open and found that he was looking, not at the outside hallway but the dark green of a forest, a forest that gave of a sense of forbidding yet was familiar.

Remus's feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they carried him onto a clearing. The trees were all draped in moss and no light shone through the sky, full of clouds. Not a single animal made a noise, was there even animals here? Remus didn't know, nor did that seem important at the moment.

No, what was important was that Remus had just noticed a shadow of a person on the edge of the clearing, they weren't moving. Remus stood rather still. Or he did until the person beckoned with his hand, a simple gesture that made Remus feel his feet carry him closer. He told his feet he didn't want to go closer but he just kept walking.

Remus felt himself stop a few feet away from the person and they both stood in the eerie silence. Then a twig snapped. Remus spun around; he was hit in the face with a full blown wind. Remus held his arms up to shield himself, he closed his eyes. When he looked again he was no longer in the forest, quite the contrary he appeared to be back in Hogwarts, the dungeons. Remus hadn't seen this place before, but the chilly air about, and the damp walls made he know where he was.

It was a long hallway where he was, behind him was what appeared to be a curtain, or a similar piece of cloth draped over the entrance, or exit to the tunnel he was in. Remus took a tentative step forward, deeper into the tunnel, then another. Slowly the small stream of light that was the entrance cover faded, eclipsing Remus in the dark. Remus wasn't sure how long he walked, perhaps it was day and perhaps it was a minute, but all the same he soon saw a tiny blaze of a flickering blue light.

Remus approached this light cautiously. He found himself in a round room, the walls were shinned with water, yet the water never reached the floor. A table was stretched through the room; upon it laid several potions, and scraps of paper. Remus stood on the edge of this room. Why? Because a flicker of a shadow distracted him. Remus thought at first that it was the same shadow in the forest, and then he realized this shadow was growing bigger, as if they were coming closer from a different passage.

When the shadow was closer it seemed to split into three, three shadows, three familiar shadows… Remus gasped as the silhouettes of James, Sirius and peter approached him.

Remus was about to ask them what was going on, when another gust of wind hit him in the back. Remus fell forward to the ground and-

And promptly woke up from his dream, he was in his bed, no forest, no tunnel. Remus noticed that it was a cold day, or night. The sun had not yet risen; Remus walked over to the window for a drink of water and wasn't very surprised to see snow layering the ground. It was a late winter, delayed by the heat of the Summer and Fall. Remus turned back to his own bed and laid down, his hands on his forehead. He was still pondering his dream five minutes later, when a groan brought him back to reality. Sirius, James and Peter all started to become restless, Sirius was turned from side to side, James breathing heavily, and Peter was letting out groans and small yells. Remus sat up, wondering if it was mere coincidence that they all reacted to something at the same time.

When Sirius yelled out Remus stood up and grabbed his pillow, he passed Franks bed, Frank was still fast asleep, and waked Sirius over the head with the pillow. Sirius shot awake and grabbed the pillow with quick reflexes. Sirius's eyes were wild and frightened.

"Sirius, calm down it's just me!" Remus exclaimed and Sirius lashed out at him. Sirius stopped and looked up at Remus.

"What…?" he asked looking thoroughly confused. Sirius seemed to realize he was trying to attack his friend and swung his feet over the side of his bed, cradling his head in his hands.

"What happened?" he asked Remus, Remus hesitated a second.

"You were restless; help me wake up James and Peter." Remus said. With out question, probably because he was still confused, Sirius did as Remus said and grabbed a different pillow. Remus shook Peter awake while Sirius woke James the same way Remus had woken him.

A few minutes later they were all awake, and talking in hushed voices to not wake Frank.

Everyone was rather silent however; they all were pondering their own thoughts.

"Did you have to hit me with a pillow?" James was asking Sirius, who smirked.

"Well Remus hit ME with a pillow; I was just passing it on." he said, though Remus felt like he was trying to defuse the tension in the air.

"Well, I had the oddest dream." said Peter off handily. Remus looked at him.

"Yeah, me too." he agreed, Sirius nodded.

"I did too actually." admitted James. "And like, you guys were all in It." he added. Remus looked at him in surprise.

"Mine too." said Peter, Sirius and Remus in unison. Had they all had the same dream? Remus thought about that. It meant something right? And that couldn't be too good, Remus was sure.

~X~

It had been a full week since the day the castle was almost invaded. The weather had grown steadily stronger, and colder. Great winds howled and shook every window of Hogwarts. With the full moon coming up Remus had been feeling rather tired, this didn't always happen, usually only when a great amount of stress was put n him. And the teachers had been piling homework upon the first years.

"Exams aren't for two whole moths!" wailed Sirius constantly," What are they playing at!"

Remus however thought that the teachers were being reasonable, he knew that the homework on their first year would probably be the smallest amount they got, especially compared to their fifth year, which they would receive their O.W.L.s.

It was the amount of homework that the Marauders could all find themselves busied in their homework at about midnight. The light of the waxing moon shone through the stained glass of the common room. Everyone else had retired to bed. But Remus, noticing that James and Sirius never did their homework that what due the next day, made them all stay up and complete it.

"What was the first act of civil rights to Goblins?" asked Sirius glumly and tiredly.

Remus shoved their History of Magic book towards him.

"Read chapter 7 and you'll find out." Remus said.

"Why bother? You know all of out books front to back I should just ask you!" Sirius replied with a grin that faded as Remus gave him a long look. He looked at Sirius's paper.

"You have most of these wrong Sirius, you're a century off here, the goblin's last rebellion was in 1856 not 1756." Remus pulled Sirius's paper towards himself and began to check his paper, correcting answers quickly. Sirius flopped backwards into his chair with a great sigh oh exhaustion.

"Could you check mine too Remus?" asked James sliding his homework over as well, Remus nodded and began to correct James's too.

James on the other hand had most of his answers correct, but the ones he got wrong were way off.

At that moment they all heard something in the deserted common room. Everyone turned in time to see Lily climbing in the portrait hole.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked, Lily froze, and then looked at them.

"Oh! Hi… I didn't realize you guys were there… er…. No where…" she replied, with a slight hint of a stammer.

"Sure you were no where." replied James with a smirk, Lily glared at him.

"I'm going to bed." She announced, storming up the stairs and they heard the distance slamming of the door.

"I wonder where she's been…" James said. Remus shrugged, giving Sirius and James their papers back.

"Dunno, but it's her business, I'm going to bed too." Remus replied, gathering his supplies and walking up his dormitory steps. The other followed him and they all fell into bed, and sleep, without another word.

~X~

Remus soon found it hard to believe he had been at Hogwarts more than half the year, time had flown by ever so quickly, They continued to get into trouble at the worse times, but had a laugh at it.

One evening Remus and James were walking back to the common room alone. Remus had leapt to Sirius's defense when Filch accused him of spilling dung bombs in the third floor corridor, Sirius had done this of course, with the help of James, but Remus took Sirius's place in detention on the promise that Sirius would get his homework done on time.

"My arms will never feel the same again!" James complained, having been made out to polish every trophy in the trophy room. Remus rolled his eyes.

They were passing the Defense Against the Dark Arts room when Remus heard muttering. He held his arm out for James to stop, and motioned for silence, edging to the doorway, which was kept open.

"…Lord won't be very happy about this, no progress at all… No mustn't do that again, I was almost caught this time…" it was Professor Leiurus; Remus poked his head around to edge of the room, James waiting right behind him.

Remus saw the Professor pacing the room, staring at something on his right forearm and muttering still.

"What is it?" hissed James in Remus's ear. Remus pushed him back again, but James grabbed the back of Remus's cloak, thus making them both crash into the hallway with grunts. He muttering stopped and Remus hissed at James too.

"Run!" James didn't need telling twice, they took off, just as the door banged open and Leiurus launched himself into the hallway.

From his robes James pulled out the invisibility cloak and flung it over Remus and himself and Professor Leiurus came closer. Both boys hardly dared to breathe as he passed, just a few inches away.

When he turned to hallway they breathed freely.

'What was that about Remus?" asked James, keeping under the cloak.

"I'm not sure, he said something about a Lord, and was watching his arm."

"He's mad he is." James said, as they began to creep back to the common room, still under the cloak. Remus didn't reply, instead he thought about what he had just seen and heard. Who was this 'Lord'? And what was Professor Leiurus almost caught at?

James didn't seen as curious about the matter as Remus did, and dismissed any worried he might have had about it quickly as the entered the common room, taking off the cloak before hand.

"Hey guys." Peter greeted them, lounging in a chair in a corner, Sirius next to him, scribbling hurriedly on a piece of parchment. Remus didn't think he was doing homework like he said he would but didn't question Sirius; instead he retired to bed, his thoughts still stirring.

~X~

"Drop it already, it was probably nothing serious." Sirius said the next day. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and they three of them were lounging close to the lake. Remus and James had filled the other two in about last night's events, and both of them, like James, had dismissed it easily. Remus couldn't though.

The sun beat down on the four, Remus pretended to read his book, while James observed a group of girls next to the lake, Lily included. Peter didn't appear to be doing anything; in fact he looked fast asleep against the trunk of a tree.

Tonight would be the full moon, and Remus wasn't looking forward to it at all. Though his friends already knew about him (James kept calling it his 'furry little problem') Remus couldn't help but be secretive about it all the same.

Sure enough as soon as they entered the castle Madame Pomfrey hurried up, and swept away with Remus after a moment of talking to him. No one was in sight and Remus followed her through the base of the womping willow, then into the shack at the end. She left without much talking and Remus was left along, again.

The sun was still rather high in the sky and slipped ever so slowly beneath the distance mountains. The moon soon shone the light on Remus, who had been gazing out the window for the longest time, and Remus scrambled to his feet.

He readied himself for the coming pain and sure enough it started quickly. His eyes stung as they changed color and shape, appearing to stretch in his skull until he felt they were bulging, the rest of his face grew narrow, and larger, fur sprouted over his arms, brown and thick, Remus had taken off his outer robes and shoes already, to protect them, and his bare feet grew longer, the toes stretching painfully, making Remus scream his pain, and the scream turned into a howl suddenly as his vocal chords changed.

Remus huddled in a feeble cower on the floor of the chilled shack, and then launched himself at the door. Why was he here? Who dare lock him up!? Remus longed to bit- kill even if he got the chance, a scratch that needed to be scratched.

Somewhere in his own mind Remus hated himself for his violent thoughts, it was as if a different person had covered Remus's mind up with their own, or a monster had wrapped itself around hem and was smothering him.

The door shook feebly, but stayed strong as Remus pounded against it with his claws, flexing the deadly weapons menacingly. Remus stalked away from the door, tearing instead at the bed, tearing apart the soft fabric and fluff in a single motion, them clamping down on it hard.

It was going to be a long night.

~X~

"Morning sunshine." James greeted him as Remus slumped down at the table in the great hall the next afternoon, like always he had gone to bed while everyone else was at lessons, but had done the work he missed ahead of time, and felt no guilt.

"Shut up." Remus grumbled, digging into his pork pie. Peter smiled at him reassuringly.

"Remus, what happens when you add the wrong amount of beetle eyes to a lightness potion?" asked Sirius, scribbling on his homework.

"It shr- you haven't already done that!?" exclaimed Remus, tugging Sirius's homework towards him and examining the nearly blank sheet. Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius snatched it back furiously.

"Sorry okay!? What happened though!?" Sirius begged, making James snicker and smirk at his friends.

"It shrinks until there's barely 5% left of what was there, and then forms a strong acid, which will burn through the bottom of your cauldron." Remus rattled off, Sirius scribbled his words down.

"Thanks, and what is a lightness potion mainly used for?" Sirius asked, Remus dug around in his back, pulling out his potions book and opening it to page 34, then shoving it under Sirius's nose.

"Read." Remus commanded, making James burst into laughter and Sirius shot his friend an offended look.

"You can laugh mister-oh-i-haven't-done-my-Charms-homework-but-son't-tell-Remus-or-he'll-burst-his-lid!" Sirius bit back and James went silent. Remus was silent for a moment then pulled out his own Charms work and handed it over to James, who sighed in relief.

"Thanks Remus." James said, pulling out a black piece of parchment and copying the assignment.

After lunch and Potions they had no more classes for the day, and everyone was looking forward to a much needed weekend.

It wasn't even sunset when the Marauders were strolling lazily around the lake, watching as bits of snow fell from the sky. It was still early February, and as cold as ever. Remus wasn't sure how he didn't freeze to death in the morning, frost and snow making every surface glitter. Icicles hung form every tower and window ledge on the castle, while the sun cast a glowing red on it.

The giant squid was waving its tentacles along the lake surface, breaking through any thin ice it happened to come across. They stood in a sun patch, which offered the most heat in the chilling day.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Peter in a bored like fashion. Remus shrugged, while James and Remus looked thoughtful.

"We could play a prank on Filch, track water through the whole castle-"

"You already got a detention today for that Sirius!" James interrupted, "we need to think of something exciting, what if we set off fireworks in the great hall again?"

"We haven't got any." Remus pointed out and James looked downhearted.

"Here comes trouble." Peter groaned, pointing a bit off to their left, where a group of people were making their way slowly towards the Marauders. Slytherins of course, Avery and Snape, with Bellatrix and Nott behind them.

"Let's go." Remus said, making a motion to walk away, Sirius grabbed his arm.

"You can't be scared Rem, it's only Slytherins!" Sirius said, grinning.

"I'm not afraid, but I might make a mean to point out that they're about to walk on ice instead of ground, and I don't want to get wet when they splash around stupidly." Remus said.

Sirius looked confused and a moment later there was a cracking noise. The Slytherins had walked straight onto a patch of ice, blanketed in snow and it looked exactly like the ground. They stopped walking talking hurriedly, then all turned to flee at once.

However there was another crack, then a horrid groan and crash of ice as it gave way. All four of them fell in, with splashes and groans, while James and Sirius cracked up and Peter looked concerned.

"Darn it Black! Why did we come this way!?" screeched Avery. Bella could merely gasp and flounder about in the freezing water.

Grabbing a hold of the edge Snape pulled himself onto the edge, and collapsed onto the ice, not bothering to help his friends. Remus frowned and walked over to the giant hole, setting his feet carefully.

The others groaned at him but Remus didn't care, they might hate him but he couldn't let them freeze, extending his hand he grabbed Bella's arm, pulling her out and onto the ice with strength that probably surprised everyone, she gaped at him, couching up the frigid water.

Then Remus extended his hand to Nott, who grabbed it and Remus pulled him out too, then tried to help Avery.

When they were all out Avery stood up, glaring.

"We didn't need help!" he barked, pushing Remus back a bit, he stumbled dangerously close to the hole and the other Marauders yelled angrily, bounding over.

"Stop fighting with me and get off the ice before it breaks again!" Remus exclaimed, pushing Avery back towards solid ground, not listening Avery stood closer, towering over Remus.

"Back off!" James said, grabbing Remus's arm and pulling him away from the edge. "I wouldn't be surprised if he just saved your life!"

Sirius and James stood in front of Remus like a guard, crossing their arms.

The other Slytherins, soaking wet and shivering, stood behind Avery, trying to look menacing.

"We didn't need the help!" Snape spat, James laughed.

"Sure, meanwhile you were shivering and helping yourself, if you were fine why didn't you get out sooner?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Guys, really, we should get off the ice." Remus commented, not really caring if the Slytherins were ungrateful or not.

"It's not like it's going to-" CRACK, the noise interrupted James's reassurance. Every head turned down, a thin line was making its way between Peter and Sirius, and it was stretching. Everyone struggled to get away before it broke, and got off okay, Remus looked around wildly as his feet touched the solid ground.

Sirius hadn't joined them, and instead had fallen on the slick water covered ice, without thinking Remus dashed back onto the ice, grabbing Sirius's arm and pulling him up, then pushed him towards ground. The next moment however the ice beneath his feet gave way and Remus fell too, Sirius landed a few feet away, on a solid patch and thicker patch of ice.

"Remus!" shouted Peter in fright, watching as a piece of ice broke completely under Remus's foot and as he toppled back some more, closer towards the hole.

Remus stayed very still for a moment.

"I'm fine-" he was saying when the entire patch of ice he was on fell to pieces, sending Remus under the water with a yell of surprise.

For a moment Remus didn't register what had happened, all he knew what that it had gotten colder, he had his eyes closed tightly, though they prickled at the water seeped under his lids.

Remus tried to find his way to the surface, letting his body go limp and floating upwards, until he hit the solid ice. Stupidly, Remus opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. It was dark under the ice, and what was more Remus couldn't se where the hole he had fallen through was, his robes were weighing him down.

Above him dark shadows moved about, pounding and shouting, though Remus wasn't sure what they were saying. Remus felt the need to breathe suddenly and began to pound on the ice; the cold numbed his brain and thoughts, seeming to come to a stand still. Remus pressed his hands against the ice, pushing with might, but that only resulted with his sinking further down.

With an only thought of air in his mind Remus searched around in his robes under water, feeling relief rush to his as his hand closed around his wand. Remus pointed it to the surface and yelled under water.

"Diffindo!" then he was… limp… his brain went fuzzy and he floated up slowly. The water felt warm now though, though he still felt a need to breathe, using any power left he swished a hand up, breaking the surface and immediately feeling someone grab it.

Then he was in the sweet air, it filled his lungs and he gasped for it desperately, coughing instead.

"Remus…. Remus!" a voice filled his ears and Remus lifted his head in a daze, looking around. Blurs shuffled through his vision, Remus tried to clear his head and scramble to his feet, only for his legs to shake under him and collapse again, he flipped onto his back, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Remus, are you okay!?" demanded a girls voice, Remus caught an impression of flame colored hair before he closed his eyes and coughed again.

""Don't fall asleep, get up!" said the girl, a hand brushed Remus's forehead, "Get up!" she demanded, Remus finally figured out who it was; Lily.

"Is he okay?" asked the worried voice of Peter. Remus sat up, blinking again as the world stopped spinning. Remus looked up, Lily was standing above him, when she got there he didn't know, Peter was at her side, with James on her other, Sirius was behind Remus, and Remus looked around for the Slytherins, who were no where to be seen.

"Are you okay?" asked Lily, her breath coming up with a cloud of steam. Remus nodded, climbing to his feet, a moment later he fell backwards again, someone caught him under the arms and Remus saw Sirius.

"Thanks…" Remus mumbled, leaning on Sirius until he could stand properly.

"How are you feeling?" asked James, examining his friend with concern. Well, he oddly wasn't cold, in fact it was rather warm outside.

"Fine…" Remus said, letting go of Sirius and promptly falling over again, landing hard on the ice.

"Remus, you need to get to the hospital wing!" Lily argued.

"I'm fine!" Remus protested, standing up. He took a shaky step forward, not tripping, for which he was thankful for. Ignoring the concerned stares from everyone he strode confidently towards the castle.

As soon as he entered the warm Entrance Hall Remus stopped. His skin was beginning to prickle, for the first time he felt cold.

"Remus?" asked Peter in a worried voice. Remus shivered, though the castle was warm, he had read about hypothermia, and this was surely a sign of it right?

"Are you cold?" asked Lily, taking off her scarf, Remus didn't reply, but closed his eyes and nodded, feeling the worried gazes of her and the Marauders on him.

"Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" asked Sirius, setting a hand on Remus's shoulder. Remus nodded again, and immediately felt a hand on his arm, dragging him away, James.

The others hurried behind, worry obvious as James led Remus through corridors, crowded with people.

"Move- get out of the way!" Lily exclaimed, pushing against people so they could get through.

Remus's robes were leaving a wet trail through the castle and he felt heavier, and if anything, colder.

James pushed open the doors of the Hospital wing, still grabbing Remus's shoulder. They stood in the doorway, Remus shivering madly as he warmed up.

"What happened boys!?" demanded Madame Pomfrey, bustling over.

"Fell through the ice!" Remus gasped, shaking, Madame Pomfrey frowned, then led Remus to an empty bed, pushing him on it gently, then turning to James and shooing him out of the Hospital Wing.

**Not my best work but you should all deal with it! I'm writing three things at once because I can't seem to make up my mind about what to write next. **

**If anyone actually ready any of my other stories I'm going to end up discontinuing my Maximum Ride one. TO BED! I'm tired okay X.X**

**Please Review! It makes me happy, you have no idea! Next chapter will begin in James's POV**


	12. Chapter 11 The Dream

**Thanks Moony! XD sorry that was to a friend pointing out my mistake of the Dark Mark, because I was too lazy to go back and look in books for myself. Only a single review so far, from said friend, though I don't care! This chapter might be shorter. You know what's sad? People who add the story to favorites. But no review, it makes me disappointed. **

**ONWARDS! (I'm so sorry this took do long! T.T)**

James' POV (Kinda)

James and the other Marauders waited outside the Hospital Wing doors with Lily, as Remus was taken care of. It had all happened so fast, Remus wanted to help that was all, and Avery had to go and ruin it, if it wasn't for Avery Remus wouldn't have been so close to the weakest point in the ice. Lily had seen them yelling and ran over quickly, but Remus must have been under for two minutes before he broke through and James had hauled him out.

He hadn't even noticed when the Slytherins had disappeared, though when he found them they better watch out, James didn't show it but he knew a lot of spells too, though not nearly as much as Remus, who seemed to have mastered things 5th years couldn't do.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" whimpered Lily in a small voice, looking worried.

"Of course, Remus can pull through more than this- after all every once-" Peter began.

"PETER!" roared Sirius and James, shutting him up before he could say 'once a month he turns into a wolf'. Lily looked confused but didn't ask anything, keeping quiet and frowning.

Sirius paced the floor in front of the great doors to the Hospital Wing for a full five minutes before they sprang open and Madame Pomfrey emerged, beckoning to the boys and Lily.

"He wants to see you, no rough housing boys, I need to fetch the headmaster." She ordered, bustling away.

They rushed in the room, James in the lead and made a beeline for Remus, who was sitting on a bed in a far corner, shivering, with a cup in his hand and a blanket around him.

"H-hi guys!" he stuttered and James looked at him in disbelief, couldn't Madame Pomfrey help him in a flash? Why was he still so cold!?

"How are you doing Remus?" asked Lily, throwing herself at Remus and hugging him, he looked a bit scared and patted her head awkwardly. James glowered a bit.

"Fine, really c-cold but f-fine." Remus said, shivering again and wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. Sirius shook his head and Peter looked scared for their friend.

"I'm telling you Remus, when I find those Slytherins I'm gonna…" James said, and made a violent movement with his hands. Lily stared indignantly.

"Slytherins? What exactly happened!?" she demanded and James remembered the Slytherins had left before she got there, with a growl in his voice Sirius began to tell her, only to be interrupted by the doors opening again.

Professor Dumbledore walked in, followed by Madame Pomfrey.

"Hello Remus, how are you feeling?" asked Dumbledore, sweeping over to where the Marauders and Lily were clustered.

"Fine Sir." Remus said respectfully, staring at Dumbledore, who smiled warmly.

"I need you to tell me what happened if you will." Said Dumbledore and Remus took a breath before speaking.

"Well, we were out by the lake, and a group of Slytherins, Black, Snape, Avery and Nott," Remus said, Lily looked startled by the mention of Snape, "were coming towards up, only they were walking on the ice and fell through. I went over and helped them all out. But then Avery got a bit…" Remus trailed off.

"He totally freaked out!" James exploded, "He pushed Remus towards the ice, where they had fallen through, and it was already really narrow there… and it's hard to remember exactly what happened but the ice cracked and Remus fell though-"

"We didn't know where he was! The Slytherins ran away and Lily walked over, wondering what was wrong." Sirius added.

"WE saw Remus under the ice, trying to get back up, but the ice was really thick! We were all panicking…" Peter said.

"Then Remus's outline kinda grew faint, I thought he was sinking, but the next moment the ice crumbled and Remus shot his hand out." Lily said.

"We pulled him out, and he couldn't hear for a moment-" James said.

"I could hear! It was just foggy!" Remus protested, frowning as he friends told the tale.

"Poppy, would you fetch these Slytherins for me please?" asked Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey nodded and walked away through the Hospital Wing doors, Dumbledore turned to each person in turn.

They waited in silence, everyone except Dumbledore looked nervous, he however wore a pleasant smile on his face. When the doors opened once more Madame Pomfrey was leading the group of Slytherins. They weren't wet, James supposed they had changed, but Bellatrix and Nott were shivering slightly.

"Now, these are them?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Remus, who looked surprised but nodded.

"What did we do!?" demanded Snape, his eyes drifting over Lily in panic, she eyed him with shock.

"Did you fall through the ice this morning?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"Well… yes." Said Nott, who dare not lie to the headmaster.

"And Mr. Lupin pulled you all out?"

"Yes…" said Bellatrix.

"And Avery, you almost pushed him back into the water?"

"Maybe…" said Avery, looking furious.

"We didn't actually push him in! The ice broke from underneath him!"

"You git! You were very well going to push Remus in if WE hadn't stopped you!" said James, walking over to Avery and pointing a finger at his face.

"Back off Potter!" snapped Avery, pushing James back a few feet.

With a howl of rage James launched himself at Avery and they both tumbled to the ground, wands forgotten. There was a BANG and both boys were thrown backwards, Avery hit another bed and rolled over it, James flew into Remus on his bed and they both tumbled off, Remus spilling whatever he had been drinking on the floor.

"Ouch…" James proclaimed, picking himself up. Remus scrambled off the floor, looking surprised and rubbing his head.

"Sorry Remus." James apologized, brushing off his robes with a smile. Remus grinned and sat back on the bed, grabbing his blanket again. Avery stumbled to his feet to and rejoined the Slytherins.

It was Dumbledore who had made them stop fighting, for he was tucking his wand back into his robes with a pleasant smile on his face. He didn't seem at all angry that James had flung himself in attack at a fellow student, but a knowing glint was in his eye.

"That will do I think boys." Dumbledore said pleasantly. James grinned apologetically.

"Now, if what you five say is true then I expect, at the least, detention from you four." Dumbledore said, meaning the Slytherins. They all burst into protest.

"We didn't do anything!"

"We didn't ASK for help!"

"He didn't listen."

"Headmaster please, they are trouble makers!"

"You didn't ASK for help!?" mimicked Sirius in Snape's voice. Snape glared at him, "of course YOU didn't need his help, you were out of the water, not bothering to help anyone else! In fact without Rem I bet you ALL would be dead at the bottom of the lake somewhere!" Sirius continued, ranting, while Remus looked modest and tried to speak.

"Never the less a week of detention from your head of house boys and Miss Black." Dumbledore said in a voice that clearly said the matter was over.

The Slytherins slouched grumpily from the room, James and Sirius trying to control there laughter.

"Now what are you giving the boy Poppy?" asked Dumbledore, turning to Madame Pomfrey.

"I can't do much for him Headmaster, it's not a magical cause, it's natural, and if we warm him up too fast he would die. He does have hypothermia, and his body temperature needs to come back slowly. Lupin, I won't be surprised if the next hour is the coldest in his life." Madame Pomfrey said.

"He could DIE!?" squeaked Lily, James put an arm around her, until she glared at him and he moved away, "Is it really that bad!?"

"Dear, the chances of him dying are very slim-"Madame Pomfrey began, interrupted by Remus himself.

"Lily, don't worry, I'll be okay." He said soothingly, Lily walked over to him and sat down, hugging him tightly, while Remus looked a bit freaked out. Lily didn't seem to be convinced that Remus in fact wasn't going to drop dead where he sat, and didn't leave his side.

Even after the Headmaster left, and Madame Pomfrey left to take care of a third year who had walked in with his teeth growing past his jaw, the Marauders and Lily stayed with Remus.

Soon he began to shiver, clutching the blankets closer and closing his eyes. It was terrible seeing his friend so cold, but James couldn't do anything to help, Sirius and Peter both stood awkwardly away with James.

~X~

Remus's POV

Remus wouldn't have been surprised if he died of the cold that night, lying in bed in the Hospital Wing. When Madame Pomfrey had come by to shoo the others away they had all pointedly refused to leave Remus's side, Lily had clung onto him for dear life, and Madame Pomfrey had given in, letting them stay. Probably because she knew it would be stupid to keep them on the floor she had given each of them a spare bed, though she had stretched the matter that if someone else needed it one of the boys would be kicked out.

"Are you still awake Remus?" whispered Lily from the bed to Remus's right, he turned his head towards her.

"Y-yeah." He whispered, shivering violently.

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Don't lie."

"I'm fine!" Remus said, Lily gave him a long searching look then grabbed the sheets from her bed, standing up and walking over.

"Budge up." she demanded.

"What!?' exclaimed Remus, sitting up.

"Move over, I'm gonna stay with you, body heat will warm you up." Lily explained.

"I know it would but- isn't that weird!?"

"No, I'd do the same if you were my brother, you're as good as." Lily said as Remus shifted to the left. Lily lay next to him, swinging her blanket over them both and hugging Remus, who almost freaked out.

"Sleep." Lily commanded, her hair frizzy in the pale moonlight.

To Remus's own surprise that was the last thing he heard before he drifted off into a sleep.

~X~

"Remus… Remus!" someone was calling to him, but Remus wasn't entirely sure whom. His vision was hazed, light flashed in and out if his vision, people were running amok, their wands out and dueling.

He was in the great hall… though Remus appeared to be older, and his feet were carrying him away. He didn't know what was happening, he was running to wards a woman. She was taller, though shorter than Remus himself, her eyes were the deepest, purest blue Remus had ever seen, and her hair was a livid pink.

"Nymphadora!' Remus yelled against his own will, the woman crashed into him, covering her face in his shoulder. Remus noticed his robes were shabbier, and he appeared to have a mustache.

What was going on? He didn't know this girl, but she gazed at him with horror and fear.

"Why are you here Tonks? Teddy needs you!" Remus wasn't speaking of his own accord, though there was a aching in his heart as he stared at her in turn.

"He had Mom, Remus, I need you though!" she said, tears filling her stunning eyes.

"Tonks, go back, get Teddy and get somewhere safe, I'll be back as soon as I can- they need me here!"

"I need you more! Remus duck!" exclaimed Tonks, grabbing Remus's shoulders and spinning, both of them falling to the ground. A jet of green whizzed past them, hitting instead a glass window, shattering and causing shards of glass to sly at them.

"Remus, please come back with me!" Tonks begged as they stumbled to their feet, wands out and pointing them at shadowy figures.

"Tonks, listen, I love you, never forget that!"

"Remus, you sound like you're going to…" she trailed off, shooting a well-aimed spell at a passing shadow.

Remus didn't have time to reply, a man was charging towards them, he pointed his wand at Tonks.

"Move!" Remus bellowed, shoving her to the side, the next minute there was a burning pain in his chest, in slow motion Remus fell and-

"GET UP!" shouted a voice, Remus shot into a sitting position. He was staring into the faces of the Marauders, and Lily.

"What's wrong?" he asked them, wondering why they all looked worried.

"You were yelling in your sleep, something about Tonks… and dieing." Lily replied, Remus looked at her, she looked scared. Remus bit his lip, thinking about his dream, he was rather surprised to realize he couldn't remember much of it.

"I…don't actually remember most of it." he said truthfully. Everyone exchanged doubtful looks.

"That aside, how are you feeling?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

"Fine, what day is it?"

"Um…Saturday...Remus." Sirius said, looking worried and exchanging a look with James. Remus nodded, wondering how, and why, he had to ask. He should have known, he had never lost track of the day before.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over and gave him the okay to leave, which Remus did so happily, pulling on his normal robes eagerly.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Remus?" asked Lily, looking very worried.

"I'm fine." Remus muttered, as Sirius and Peter laughed, James smirked.

"Well, if you're sure, I'm gonna go fine Alice and Mary, we're going to the library, I'll see you around." She said, gave Remus a one armed hug then dashed away. This left Remus to wonder what just happened, and he had to endure the other's mocking faces and laughs all the way t the common room.


	13. Chapter 12 Midnight Findings

**:D omg 2 reviews in the first day that the last chapter was up, thanks to moony and canaca22! This part of the story is all improvised, just saying, I don't write and re-write, I write what comes to mind :) **

**Chapter 12!**

It had been about a week since the accident on the ice, the weather had gotten slightly less chilly, though frost still clung to the windows every morning in the Gryffindor common room. Remus was alone at the moment, finishing some extra credit work for Professor Slughorn, potions wasn't his best subject, and probably the one he worried the most about.

It was late, midnight nearly, the others had gone to bed quite a while ago, and the common room was deserted for everyone except Remus. Remus sighed, as he finished his paper, and pushed back his now finished work, then ran a hand through his messy, sandy hair. He felt like falling asleep here in the common room, but urged himself to get up.

He stored his work in his bag, and was about to go upstairs when something caught his attention. There appeared to be voices outside, in the hallway past the fat lady.

"Not at all….happen….Dark Lord hates….to do!" was all Remus got, in his curiosity Remus walked over and pushed the portrait hole open a slight bit. There was a man outside, he was stumbling up the steps to the right of the portrait, and was muttering to himself.

"I can't do this….he'll have my head for this, perhaps poison, or just the curse….yes…that will do."

"Professor Leiurus?" asked Remus in complete surprise, it was indeed his teacher who was muttering like a crazy man.

"Oh-my boy-Remus, what are you doing?" asked Professor Leiurus, trying to look as if he hadn't been muttering.

"I heard voices, and thought I would look." Remus replied, pushing the fat lady open all the way.

"Now, now, go back to bed, it's very late."

"But…what were you talking about? Who's going to have your head?" Remus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Now, that has nothing to do with you! Five points from Gryffindor! Go to bed before I take more."

"But-"

"BED."

In total astonishment Remus closed the portrait, but pressed his ear against the door, but there was no sound. A bit disgruntle Remus marched up the spiral staircase to the boys dormitories. No one awoke as he walked in, and Remus changed into some pajamas quickly. However he couldn't fall asleep as he drew the hanging around the four poster bed.

Professor Leiurus was very odd, Remus thought as he turned on his side, sneaking about; talking about a 'lord' and it seemed he was up to something.

~X~

The next day Remus shared the events of last night to his friends at breakfast.

"Es obly ust eing to hare to emus." Sirius said around a mouthful of sausage.

"Uh…what?" Remus asked, while Peter looked worried and James laughed. Sirius swallowed.

"He's probably just trying to scare you Remus." He said, and then took another bite of food.

"Why would he try to scare me?" asked Remus. That didn't make any sense of course, Leiurus had been a good teacher most of the year, Remus had learned loads already, but still. Something wasn't quite right about him. The way he popped out of no where, how he was everywhere, and 'lord' the 'dark lord' that was what worried Remus the most.

"He might be mental." Suggested James, leafing through his potions book rather lazily.

Sirius seemed to find this really funny and spat out his food as he laughed.

"Arg! Disgusting Sirius!" Remus groaned, Sirius grinned apologetically.

"You shouldn't worry too much." Peter advised, brushing pieces of sausage off of himself.

"Yeah, it's all going to your head." Sirius agreed.

"Well, we're going to be late for Potions, let's go." Remus demanded, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Why didn't they understand that something weird was going on?! They didn't follow him as Remus left the great hall though, however Lily bounded up next to him.

"Morning, Remus." She greeted.

"Hi, Lily, how are you?" Remus asked politely.

"Oh, fine, I heard what you were talking about though with Potter and Black and Peter, I think Professor Leiurus is weird too." she said.

"Hey, Lily?" asked Remus after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you call Sirius and James by their first names like you do myself and Peter?"

"Oh…well, it's hard to explain." Lily said, turning red like her hair.

"Try me." Remus said, as they climbed down the stairs to the dungeon classroom.

"Well, he's crude isn't he? I don't see how you manage to stay around Potter and Black all the time." Lily said thoughtfully.

"James was the first friend I ever had." Remus said simply. Lily stopped dead and Remus walked a few paces without her before her turned. "What?" he asked.

"Your first friend!?" Lily breathed.

"Well, yeah, unless you count Spirit, my owl." Remus said, Lily caught up to him and they began to walk again.

"How long have you known each other!?" Lily asked.

"Not even a year, I met him in Diagon Ally this summer." Remus said, remembering how he had met James in Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions.

"Oh, wow…why didn't…why didn't you have any friend before then?" Lily asked tentatively, as if she feared it was a touchy subject.

"I was a weird child… I was always inside reading while the other wizards were off riding brooms- oh I can fly, but it's just never been a thrill for me. I was…different." Remus said, thinking back to it, "I suppose the only friend I had were my parents, but they don't count. When I was really young I was outside at night and-"Remus broke off, remembering the night he had been turned into a werewolf.

"What?" asked Lily, looking curious.

"Um, when I was little I would…you know what? Never mind, we're going to be late." Remus said and sped up. Lily trotted next to him as they hurried to Professor Slughorns office. They were early of course.

"Ah, lily! Remus! Pleasure to see you both this fine morning!" Slughorn greeted them.

"Morning, Professor." Lily said charmingly, brushing her over long fire red hair over her shoulder. "What are we doing today?"

"Ah, well, we'll be brewing the draught of misfortune, terrible thing really, and slightly complex to make, what it is-"

"It's an unlucky potion; you can slip it to your enemies!" Remus said excitably, looking in a small cauldron Slughorn was showing them.

"That's not too nice." Lily said with a frown.

"Very good, Remus, yes, it's an unlucky potion. Oh-ho! But look at me, starting class with only you two, get to your seats, and we'll wait for the rest of your class mates to arrive."

Lily and Remus did so and took seats next to each other, talking about the potion; all talk of Remus's past gone. When James and the others arrived Lily announced that she saw a friend and took off, to avoid them.

"Why'd ya leave in such a rush?" asked Sirius, who had a bit of ketchup on his chin.

"…Uh…you have something there." Remus said, gesturing. Sirius frowned and wiped it away, then looked at it.

"James! Is this why everyone was staring!?" Sirius demanded, glaring at his best friend. James burst into a huge fit of laughter, dropping his bag onto the desk and clutching his sides as Sirius tried to look mad. He however smiled upon seeing his friend in hysterics. Peter grinned at both of them, as well as Remus.

The topic of why Remus had left was averted as the rest of the class arrived, and Professor Slughorn started the lesson.

"Now, today, we will be brewing this little potion," he gestured to the liquid misfortune, "Liquid Misfortune, bad luck to the drinker, or to whoever smells its fumes. For this reason I will be casting a spell over your cauldrons so you will not be smelling it. Fifty points to the house that succeeds in brewing the potion first." The Gryffindor's had potions with the Ravenclaws, and they groaned.

"Ready, go!" said Slughorn, "The recipe is on chapter 2, page 18!"

Remus brought out his book and flipped through the pages, opening to the ingredient list for the unlucky potion.

_Step One) Slice the gillyweed root into inch long sections, add four of the slices._

_Step Two) Add three cups of water to the potion; allow it to simmer for three minutes exactly._

_Step Four) Stir clockwise three times, counterclockwise twice. _

The steps continued in this manner, and Remus was careful to follow each instruction.

"Oi, Remus hand me that bottle of Beetle Blood would you?" James said, gesturing, as he did so he brushed Remus's sleeve, and Remus felt his arm twitch, causing him to cut his own finger instead of the Salamander tail (which he was supposed to be dicing).

Remus let out a string of curse words, and held his bleeding hand.

"Oh! Sorry Remus! I didn't mean to!" James said, worriedly. Remus shook his head and picked up the blood bottle, handing it to James.

"It's fine." He said, bringing his finger to his mouth and sucking ff the blood. James nodded and went back to his own potion.

Forty five minutes later Remus thought he had finished, his potion was the exact silvery green it was supposed to be, with scarlet mist arranging itself in the shapes of animals, like the book said it should. He called for Professor Slughorn as he passed.

"Yes, Lupin my dear boy? Ah! Splendid! Look here everyone, Lupin's done it!" he exclaimed. People craned their necks to look at Remus, James however still stirred his potion feverishly, and it looked almost done.

"Excellent! Fifty points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn bellowed merrily. Cheers erupted from his class mates and hands rained down on Remus's back, happily. It was much like winning something very important.

Remus looked back over at James, who was adding three beetle eyes, the last step.

"I think I finished too sir!" he exclaimed, looking proud. Slughorn looked at his potion and his face broke into another glorious grin.

"Excellent boy! Potter had done it as well! Take 20 points for Gryffindor!" more cheers. James looked pleased, this must have been the first time he had succeeded in winning any points for his house, most of the time he was the one who had them taken away.

"Nice one, James." Sirius said, a moment later as they were packing up their books, and potion materials. "Knew you have genius in you somewhere."

"Thanks Sirius." James said, grinning still. Remus smiled, feeling happy for his friend. As they left the room Lily tugged on Remus's sleeve.

"Remus!" she exclaimed, and the boys looked at her. James immediately ran a hand through his ear and smirked broadly.

"What?" Remus asked, looking at Lily, her face was glowing slightly, as if she was really happy.

"I need to talk to you!" she breathed, tugging on Remus's arm again. Remus looked at his friends. Peter was smiling at Lily, Sirius looking at James, and James looking crestfallen.

"Well, I suppose, I'll meet you guys in Charms." He said to James and the others. Sirius nodded and pulled James away, Peter trotting behind them both.

"What do you need Lily? Is something wrong?" Remus asked once they were gone. People were heading to their next classes, pushing Remus and Lily about each other.

"I wanted to know what you were saying earlier, before the lesson; you said that you used to do something when you were little." Lily said, letting go of Remus finally.

"Er, well…nothing, I just…nothing." Remus said awkwardly, looking around.

"Did something happen when you were little? Oh! Did something happen in your family!?"

"What-No! Nothing like that!" Remus said in surprise. Lily relaxed.

"I guess there's a good reason if you won't tell me, but I really wish you would."

"Maybe one day." Remus said, meaning never, she would never find out, three people already knew. Lily nodded, and together they walked to Charms.

**Sorry it took so long! I've been busy, and haven't bothered with this story; I'm uploading this one, then my Parle story, so if anyone reads that keep your eyes trained on it!**


	14. Chapter 13 Transform

**WHOA. It's been a LONG time since I last updated this O.O **

**So sorry!**

"Just spill!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you talk to her way more often than I do, what's on between you two?" "Nothing. She's my sister, in a sense."

Remus ducked his head as Sirius took a swipe at him with a fluffy pillow. He and Remus were alone in their dorm. James and Peter were serving detention with Professor McGonagall, they had transformed her hat into a large bird by mistake. Sirius had cornered Remus and demanded to know what was going on between him and Lily.

"Why do you need to know? I thought James fancied her." Remus said, holding his hands up to defend himself.

"He does! He's been really glum lately though and I think it's you guys that did it to him." Sirius said, throwing the pillow at Remus angrily. Remus batted it away and stood, he had been crouched on the floor.

"Talk to him then! Don't attack me!" Remus protested, struggling to keep his calm nerves. Sirius huffed and turned, ruffling up his black hair in a rush.

Remus knew Sirius was just trying to help him friend, James and Sirius had been friends forever, and Remus couldn't blame him.

When Sirius spun towards Remus again Remus flinched, as if expecting a backhand to the face. Sirius looked confused, and frantic.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Remus!" Sirius hissed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Remus said instantly. Sirius didn't grin; he grabbed Remus's shoulders and shook him roughly.

"_It's the full moon!" _Sirius gasped out. Remus did a double take. He glanced outside at the window, then to Sirius and back.

Remus let a long string of curses erupt from his mouth and scrambled for the dormitory door, flinging it open. Sirius was a step behind him. Remus pushed past people that were arriving in the common room, then out the fat lady's portrait.

"What's the rush!?" she called after them. They didn't reply. Remus led Sirius down to the entrance hall, where they were stopped by quite the sight.

Snape, Nott, Black and Avery were there, in a small circle, they were laughing and looking at something in front of them. Remus held out his arm and Sirius crashed into it. Both boys almost fell over and groaned, the Slytherins turned.

"Well, well, well…" said Black, walking over to her cousin and Remus. She twirled her long ragged hair over her shoulder with her finger and grinned at them.

"Oi, Lupin, Black, come to see the show?" asked Snape, grinning at them. He stepped back and Remus saw what they had surrounded. It was James and Peter. Peter was on his knees, clutching his chubby face in his hands and groaning, James was on his knees next to his friend, a hand on his back. Neither of them had their wands.

"What did you do!?" Remus demanded. Avery and Nott laughed, waling over. Bellatrix smirked and took a step back to Snape. Snape nodded to Avery and he took a step forward. Remus, in a quick movement, snatched his wand out from under his robes. He pointed it right at Avery's face.

"Not another step." He demanded. Sirius pulled out his own wand. They laughed. Then the other three Slytherins pulled out their wands, it was hopeless, they were outnumbered.

Remus looked around. James didn't seem able to get to his feet for some reason, and Sirius was hesitating. Remus looked around, and his gaze swept across everyone in the entrance hall. Finally he was forced to lower his wand, seeing no escape. He just needed to get out of there before the moon rose. They laughed as Sirius did the same and Remus clenched his fists.

"What now?" Sirius breathed to Remus. Remus didn't reply. Snape raised his wand, and opened his mouth to curse Remus. Remus flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. There was a blast of wind, a few yells and Remus stood still. He didn't move for the longest time. There was a scuffle around him.

"Remus." Said Sirius's voice and Remus opened his eyes. James and Sirius were in front of them. They had thrown their arms out to protect Remus; James must have launched himself over. Snape and the others could be seen rushing away with a shout.

"What-?" Remus stammered. Sirius and James weren't hurt.

"You okay?" James asked, looking at Remus.

"F-fine…" Remus said. Then he groaned and fell to his knees, a prickling feeling had started in his chest, as if the fur was starting to sprout.

"Remus!?" exclaimed Peter's voice, Remus looked up; Peter was bleeding from his mouth, and had a black eye. Remus's eyes had turned the yellow of his wolf form.

"Full moon!" Sirius whispered frantically, looking around. James nodded and seized Remus under his arms, pulling him up. Remus closed his eyes and pain reached his stomach and arms. Sirius seized his other arm and they both draped Remus's arms over their backs. Both of them were taller and Remus's feet dragged along the ground, out of the castle and the grounds.

Remus couldn't move much on his own, he felt his eyes sting, and his feet stretch.

"Guys-leave me!" he growled, falling to the snowy ground. Remus felt his back swell and tear through his robes, his cloak hung off of him loosely now.

"I'm not leaving you!" James said and grabbed Remus around the middle, hoisting him up and dragging him some feet away. Remus scratched and clawed at his own face as the fur sprouted. Then the vision of all Remus could see went dark and Remus realized he was in the tunnel.

He could hear distant shouts; his ears became smaller, but pointed as well. Remus felt his teeth scrap against each other as they turned to fangs.

"Go!" Sirius was shouting and the grip on Remus drew away. There was the sound of hurried steps, a banging and then silence. Remus growled, his instincts taking over as he looked around.

He was in the shack, the walls were still bloodstained from the last time he had been there. His nails grew to sharply curved claws, and his heart beat erratically against his now fur covered chest. Remus arched his back, pushing what were now paws against the closest wall, which turned out to be the door. He crashed to the ground in a fit of pain. Remus curved his back into an arch for a while, his body shook feebly for a moment.

There was the final snapping of his ribs as they scraped into place, and Remus lay panting on the hard wood.

"Go! Hurry!" Remus heard a distant voice shouting. He paused and jumped to his feet, placing one paw in front of the other. The smells wrapped around him, his head constricted and then Remus launched himself forward. He was panting as he dashed clumsily down the stairs. He saw three people pushing each other into a small narrow tunnel and uttered a soft growl.

"GO Sirius!" the dark haired boy was shouting, pushing the other dark one down the tunnel. He wore glasses, and Remus growled as they reflected moonlight onto him. The crevices in the shack let stray light in.

"Shh, did you hear that?" asked a small round faced boy Remus hadn't noticed. In unison the three turned slowly. Remus slashed out and growled with a sharp thrust of his head. They all screamed and the boy with glasses pushed the dark boy into the tunnel, and then dove after him, pulling the round face boy. Remus grabbed the hem of the glasses boy's robe in his mouth before they vanished and pulled them backwards to the shack, shaking his jaws.

"Remus! Let go!" Wailed the dark boy as he saw what was happening. Remus paused, his claws inches from the glasses on the boys face. They knew him…he knew them…right- Remus growled and shook his head. Of course he didn't know such humans, pathetic things. The two other boys watched in horror as Remus lifted their friend into the air, now grasping the back of his collar on Remus's' teeth. Remus shook the boy violently.

"James!" wailed the other two. James flailed terribly, trying to prevent Remus from sinking his teeth into the soft human flesh. Remus felt his eyes fill with blood lust as he thought of the blood, he wanted the blood. It was all too simple, he pinned the boy to the stairs, his back pressed to the steps, and the boy looked up at him, glasses askew.

"Remus…" he breathed. Remus blinked his butterscotch eyes at the boy, peering into the hazel of James's. Then something grabbed him from behind, arms wrapped around Remus's neck and pulled him off James. Remus sunk his claws into James's cloak and pulled, then the whole mass of arms, legs, and fur went flying. Remus threw off his attacker, tried to. It was the dark boy.

"Sirius no!" screeched the smallest boy. Sirius wrapped his legs around Remus's back and clung desperately, his limbs shaking. James tackled Remus around the legs, making Remus fall again. The last boy stood frozen.

"Peter!" yelled both boys. Peter drew his wand slowly and pointed it right at Remus.

"Terantelagra!" he roared, stuttering a bit. Remus felt his bottom legs jerk and trembled a bit, and then they gave a half sort of wave.

"You said it wrong!" roared Sirius, letting go and pushing Peter away from the disaster. It had caused a distraction though. Remus was blocking the entrance, they had no where to run but upstairs, which they all did so. Remus threw himself after them.

"GO!" screamed James, pushing his friends into the first room he saw and shutting the door as Remus approached. Remus rammed himself into the door once, twice, thrice. The door stayed as it was. Remus gave a howl of fury and scratched at his own face, clawing off clumps of skin and fur. He drew his claws along his torso, and he began to bleed. The crimson liquid stained his claws and Remus ran the curved weapons along his muzzle, sniffing his own blood. He could hear his prey cowering, but he couldn't get to them.

Remus threw himself against the door again, no use. Remus ran his claws up the door once, trying to desperately get in before collapsing in a distraught state and howling at the door. His eyes glowed with malice and he bit down on his own arm, feeling the pain with relief. He needed this pain, he deserved it. But it wasn't enough, he needed the human blood.

~X~

"J-James?" whimpered Peter, James held up a finger and pressed his ear to the door, listening intently. This didn't go according to plan. Great, good job, James, get stuck in a shack with three friends, one a whom turns to a werewolf. Hey why don't you LOCK yourself in the shack while your at it!? Good job, James.

James scoffed as no sound reached his ear.

"James, the suns…up." Sirius said. James looked around. There was no window in the room they were in, but light filtered in through the crevices in the door.

"Right, okay, is there a blanket anywhere?" James asked, already thinking ahead. Sirius plucked one from the wrecked bed in the room and tossed it to James, not bothering to ask what he needed it for. James opened the door slowly and looked around. Remus wasn't in sight, not as a werewolf, not as a boy.

"Where's he?" asked Peter, craning his head under James to look around.

"Uh…" James said smartly, looking as well. He took a step out and turned to find Remus. He found his friend all right. Remus was laid half way up the staircase close to them; he was naked, with a few scraps of robes hanging off his scarred shoulders. James threw the blanket over Remus and had decency to save Remus's pride. Remus didn't stir; he was faced away from the Marauders, his arms bent awkwardly under him. Sirius walked past James and crouched next to Remus's head. James did as well. Remus had his eyes closed, blood ran all the way along a fresh cut on hi face, right across his eyes. His hair was matted down with blood, sticky, and drying. The blanket was already starting to stain. What they could see of Remus's shoulders was bloody, gory, and torn. His arm, his right one, had deep puncture wounds as if he had bitten himself. James looked carefully.

He realized with a start that Remus, who had looked as young as any of them, looked older, like he had aged dramatically, his face, though scarred, held wisdom no one else knew, even as he slept. Sirius frowned and looked up at James, then Peter, and back to Remus with concern.

"Remus, wake up." James said, shaking Remus's shoulder suddenly. Remus snapped his eyes open and jolted into a sitting position, his hair wild. Remus reached out and grabbed James tight around the neck, panting.

"What the-!?" James stuttered, grabbing Remus's cold, skinny arm. Remus seemed to realize what he was doing and pushed James away.

"What-huh?" the boy stammered, looking confused. He grasped the blanket to him.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, eyeing the scratches doubtfully.

"He's perfectly fine, Peter! Obviously, those bloody things are healthy, they are." Sirius said, standing and swiping his arm under his nose with a grin. Remus was the only one who didn't laugh, he hunched over, his spine visible through the thin fabric of the blanket.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked him suddenly. Remus snapped his gaze up to look at Peter and stared for a moment before he finally nodded and struggled to his feet.

"Easy…" Sirius muttered, as Remus shook violently. Remus clung on the railing of the stairs desperately. Remus shook his head and let go of the support. In a single moment he had fallen forward, down the stairs.

"Remus!" exclaimed Sirius, catching the smaller boy before he hit the ground. Remus pushed Sirius back, and he stumbled into the wall. Remus himself fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"M…okay." He breathed, getting to his feet again. James shook his head and grabbed Remus's arm, slinging it around his shoulders. Remus used his other hand to clutch the blanket to him. James wondered where Madame Pomfrey was, she usually came for Remus in the morning, right?

Sirius grabbed his cloak and swung it off, draping it around his friend, along with the blanket. Remus did nothing but to look at Sirius happily and with thanks.

"I'm…sorry…" Remus muttered as James started towards the tunnel with him.

"For what?" Peter asked, trotting along behind them.

"For…trying to hurt…you." Remus said, his head hung limply as they stumbled onwards.

"Wasn't your fault, don't even think that." Sirius said firmly, resting a hand on Remus's shoulder. Remus shook his head and didn't appear to have heard Sirius.

They helped his back to the school quickly and quietly. James was looking around in a fret, looking for teachers, trying not to be spotted. Remus's multiple bites and scratches left small droplets of blood, but that didn't matter.

By the time they reached the dormitory people were starting to rouse.

"We can't be seen!" hissed Sirius in James ear. James nodded. He wasn't worried for himself, but if anyone found Remus like this, questions would be asked, and no telling what would happen after that.

"Use a spell of something to lock the doors for a while; don't let people out until we get up to our dorm!" James said, adjusting Remus's arm on his shoulders. Sirius nodded and took out his wand.

"Remus taught me this…" he muttered, then said something under his breath. With a few clicks the doors along the boy's staircase were locked. There were mutters behind the door as Sirius grabbed Remus with James and they hauled him up the stairs.

"Guys, Remus, are you okay?" Peter asked, walking in front of them and looking over his shoulder. James looked at Remus, his eyes were closed, his head; limp. His sandy hair hung over his face though, obscuring most of the scratches there.

"Go, go...go." James muttered under his breath, urging himself forward. They reached their dorm and thrust the door open. Frank Longbottom wasn't here; James didn't know where he had gone though.

Sirius took Remus's weight as James slammed their door shut, and carried his friend to bed, setting him down gently. Sirius looked around for a moment, and then collapsed at the bottom of the bed, on the floor.

"Will he…" James started, looking at Remus's limp body.

"I don't know anything about medical stuff…" Sirius muttered quietly, desperately. They couldn't let a teacher know, that would mean revealing they knew Remus's secret. Nor could they just leave him as he was, he would be in much pain.

"I…I want to…" peter started and cut himself off, looking guilty. James knew he was going to say he wanted to sleep. James wanted to sleep as well, but his mind wouldn't let him, not whilst knowing Remus was injured.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sirius quietly, looking, for the first time in ever, scared. James didn't know, but they were turning to him as if he was their leader. He couldn't help but think that, if Snape hadn't held them up, none of this would have happened.

"For now, we let him rest."

~X~

Remus groaned and turned to his side, he felt in pain. His arms hurt, his legs hurt, his whole body hurt. It was like being on fire, if one could imagine what that was like. As he opened his eyes Remus saw that he was in the boys dorm in Hogwarts. He gasped and sat up quickly, looking around.

"Remus?" muttered a voice and Remus looked around. He saw James sitting on the floor next to his bed, tired, but awake.

"Wh-what?" Remus stammered, looking around.

"Oi, Sirius, Peter, getup." James said, nudging them. Remus realized all three of his friends were waiting for his to wake.

"Nhg?" asked Sirius smartly and James almost smiled, Peter turned and looked at Remus, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, you're up!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. What happened?" Remus asked. He couldn't really remember anything at all after turning. In his mind he remembered the transformation, and he remembered three people there…

"We had to stay in the shack all night!" Peter blurted.

"Peter!" James exclaimed, rubbing his own face.

"Sorry…" Peter said.

"Because of me?" Remus asked, feeling guilty.

"Well, yeah." Sirius said awkwardly, "we couldn't leave, because you were still…you know…So we stayed all night and got you back here, you don't remember?" he asked.

"Well obviously, smart one!" James said, hitting Sirius over the head smartly. Sirius laughed.

"What time is it?" Remus asked quickly.

"Night time, you slept all day." Peter said, looking about, "Frank isn't here yet though, I don't know where he could be."

"Dunno." Sirius said, getting to his feet to sit on the bed next to Remus. They all sat in awkward silence for a moment, no one quite knowing what to say.

"So…how do you feel?" asked Peter nervously, glancing at Remus quickly, then to James and Sirius and back. Remus froze. He felt just as bad as any other time as a werewolf, perhaps with more shame this time. He couldn't believe he had attacked his friends. Okay, so he had no memory of it, but he never did. Just the thought of it made Remus uneasy.

"Fine." Remus declared, feeling his arms and expecting to feel dried blood. There was nothing. Remus looked down, pushing up the sleeves of his robes. No blood. He always bit himself while a werewolf though, why…?

"We cleaned the blood, Remus." James offered, Remus felt his jaw go agape. They cleaned up the blood…for him? "It…there was so much, we were worried, so we cleaned up…but Sirius pointed out that there was a spell we could use. We didn't try magic though…so we used old clothes of ours." James said, gesturing to a pile of red rags by the window that Remus hadn't noticed before. Remus winced.

"Where's my wand?" Remus asked and Peter handed it to him, from where, Remus wasn't sure. He stood up shakily and walked over to the rags, pointing his wand at them.

"Scourgify." He breathed, and the fabric was instantly gone of the blood. "It's actually a good thing you didn't use that spell on me." he said, turning to his friends, who were all gaping.

"Why?" Sirius asked, trying to look like he wasn't' impressed with Remus's wand work.

"If you aimed wrong you could have taken all my blood." Remus said, offhandedly. He wasn't afraid of that though, he knew his friends wouldn't intentionally put him in harms way.

**:D :D YAY FOR CHAPTER! REVIEW GUYS! When I get like…10 reviews on this chapter I'll update, only then. **


End file.
